Monster from my Nightmares
by ridingondreams
Summary: Bella was kidnapped by James & Laurent. Once she escapes, she switches to a school near Forks to protect her family. There she meets 7 more vampires: the Cullens. What will Edward think of Bella's fear? What will Bella think of Edward's interest in her?
1. The New Kid

** Monster from my Nightmares**

Summary: Bella has left to a boarding school in the Olympic Pensiula to protect her parents from the people of her past. She was fearful of everyone she met, but tried to act normal and blend in. Things were going okay, until she met someone who looked just like _them_. Ghostly pale, inhumanly beautiful, melodic voice, unnaturally graceful, saccharine smell... what will Edward think when the new girl is so devastatingly afraid of him?

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I only wish I was. Everything belongs to her. (=

Warning: This story may include subject matter making reference to self-injury, rape, and abuse.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Bella's POV**

I was flying on a plane for the first time in my life. I was headed for Brinnon, Washington—I was going to attend the boarding school there.

I sighed as I looked out the window. It was hard to imagine that just eight months ago, my life had been completely normal; perfect, in my opinion. I had two loving parents, Renee and Charlie, a nice home, good grades, a few really great friends...it was amazing. I may not have always thought so, but it was.

_You never know what you've got 'till it's gone._

It's not much longer until they kill me...or worse. Because, believe it or not, death isn't the worth thing out there. _They_ are the worst thing out there. Truthfully, if I didn't how much it would kill my parents if I died, I'd do it. I'm not suicidal, I used to love living. _Used to_. I _would_ still love it...if I wasn't constantly looking over my shoulder. If I didn't know there was something worth than death coming around the corner at any minute.

The school is co-ed, with about 500 students. It took a while to convince Renee to let me come; Charlie was okay with it, but Renee was worried about me. I understand; I mean, I had only gotten back from the hospital a few weeks previous. But I had to go; I had to get out of there. I can never let them find me with my family. I will protect those I love, no matter what. I love them, _more than my own life_.

Renee thought I should see a therapist, but I knew that wouldn't help. It would only get me a first class ticket to the loony bin, and I'd be no safer from _them_ there than here. It's not like talking to a therapist would help me any, even if they _did _believe me.

I'll be forever scarred because of them. And I know they're going to finish what they started, one day. Why try to get over it when it's only going to happen again? I'm a lost cause.

Thus, the reason I look over my shoulder every few minutes, why I jump at every little noise, why anything cold sends me into hysterics, why I automatically run in the opposite direction when I see someone ghostly pale...so many little things set me off. I'll never be the same, I'll never be okay.

--+--

I stumbled out of the cab to be greeted by a large sign, reading "Heritage Collegiate". That's my new school. It's a large, red and orange brick building. There is a large fence enclosing the campus in, tall hedges covering it on both sides. There are three parts to the building; the west wing, the east wing, and the centre wing. Girls' dormitories are in the west, boy's in the east. The central building is where the office is, as well as the educational areas and anything else to do with student activities. Renee and I had researched their website long enough to know where most parts of the school were. It really isn't very big, considering the miniscule number of students attending.

I'm not overly fond of the area, but it's far enough away from my Renee and Charlie to keep them away, and close enough I could go back if I really had to. It's also one of the best boarding schools in the area. I'm not looking forwards to the rain, or the never ending gloom, but at least it will match what I'm feeling inside.

Charlie wasn't happy about the fact it's co-ed, but he didn't make that big of a deal about it. I'm not comfortable with any males around, besides my dad. I can handle a conversation, and with much effort on my part, I can manage to briefly touch them, but that's it. Just enough to barely shake a hand or bump arms with them. My best friends Shane and Brett tried to give me a hug when I got back, but I couldn't even manage that much without a panic attack! _My best friends_! The look on their faces...they were so hurt...and then I left them to come here. I've hurt so many people. They miss me, they wanted me to stay. Everyone did, but I pushed them all away. I have to protect them.

I paid the cab driver, and grabbed my two large suitcases. I insisted that I come here alone; I didn't want my parent's scent getting anywhere near here. It took a lot of convincing to tell them '_this is something I need to do on my own_', but they finally backed down. So, here I am, lulling a heavy suitcase in each hand, the rain pouring upon me as the lightning strikes the ground. My hair is matted, my clothes clinging, and mud is splattered everywhere. At least the rain washes away the tears.

I dragged my baggage down a long cobblestone pathway to the main office. The school is relatively small; a lot smaller than the one I went to in Phoenix. The only reason it looks around the same size is because it has dorms and living areas. _Joy, now I get to be surrounded by people all night and day. What fun._

The receptionist smiled happily at me, "Welcome darling! You must be Isabella Swan! It's so great to meet you; everyone has just been waiting for you to arrive!" the redheaded receptionist exclaimed excitedly.

Great. Now I get to stand out as the new girl, when all I want to do is fade in; blend into the background; fall off the side of the earth...

"I'm , darling. If you ever need anything, just come and talk to me. Here's your schedule, and can you please get each of your teachers to sign this slip tomorrow on your first day of classes?" she stated, rather than questioned, "The girl's quarters are in the west wing, we've had someone here volunteer to show you around." She beamed at me. _Great_.

"Here she comes now! Isabella, this is Jessica, Jessica, this is Isabella." The receptionist introduced us, motioning from the girl to myself. She had long ash brown hair, and cobalt eyes.

"Hey, Isabella! It's great you meet you!" she exclaimed eagerly. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. This girl was so fake she may as well of had it written across her forehead. She wasn't happy to meet me; she was happy to be the first one with the new girl. You could tell by how proudly she held herself, as if this was some great accomplishment that demanded praise. The way she was fixing her hair and reapplying her lip gloss, as if she was expecting to be the centre of attention for her _great deed_.

"It's Bella, and it's great to meet you too." I told her, lying through my teeth. I just want to be alone, and it's _not_ great to meet her.

"So, let me show you around!" she smiled, latching her arm through mine and pulling me along. I reminded her about my suitcases, and she huffed, annoyed, waiting for me to carry them. Of course she didn't bother to offer a hand.

She pointed out all of the classrooms, the cafeteria, the gym, the library, study hall, games room, and swimming pool, before she finally agreed to show me the dorm. I had been growing irritated—I already _knew_ what everything looks like; that's what their websites for. I just wanted to get to my own room, and block the world out. To cry like there's no tomorrow, and scream into my pillow until my lungs are ready to bleed...

I was happy I had my room all to myself—that was something I made sure of before I chose this school. I, in no possible way, would ever share a room with someone. Maybe _before_...but, not now. Not once _that_ happened. Now, I'd rather just be alone.

My personal living quarters are up four flights of stairs. I'm on the top floor of the institution, and this floor is a lot quieter than the others. I am very grateful. The bottom floor has the most girls—one hundred and fifty—but those rooms are shared with four people. The next floor up has one hundred girls, and there's a mixture between four-girl rooms and two-girl rooms. The third floor has eighty girls, and a mixture of double and single rooms. Finally, the top floor has ten girls, all single rooms. It's the smallest part of the building because it's basically where the attic would be, and the roof prevents there from being a large amount of rooms. I love the floor though; the view is amazing, and there are so few people that it's nicely secluded. I'm very happy for _that_—the less people, the better.

I have already met a few people today, and that's more than enough. Jessica showed me off to everyone we met, and it drove me crazy. She acted as though she bought me from a store—"_Meet Bella, she's new here. She moved from Phoenix. –Oh, I know she dresses a little ratty, but _I'll_ be able to fix her up. Well, Bella and I are off now..._" I barely got a word in, unless Jessica wanted me to speak. Not that I wanted to talk to anyone.

She walked me to my door, and waited expectantly for me to let her in. I asked pleadingly if I could have some alone time to unpack, and she left reluctantly, after first forcing me to give her my email.

As soon as she left, I fell on my bed and let out a good cry. I didn't want to be here. Not now, not ever. But it was my only option.

--+--

I had unpacked all of my belongings and placed them throughout my room. The clothes I packed looked scanty in my closet, but I could care less. I had bigger problems to worry about. The wall behind my bed was plastered in pictures of home, looking like one big scrapbook page. I spent hours decorating it, and I loved it. I had made my bed in the new sheets mom bought me, arranged my books on my bookshelf, got together all my school supplies, and did anything else I could think of to do. Finally, I got out the computer my parents had bought me before I left—a lime green dell inspiron—and hooked it up. It booted up quickly, and I soon found myself adding Jessica to msn. I know she'd rag on me for hours if I didn't.

I soon wished I hadn't done that. It seemed that instantly after I added her to my list, half the kids in the school were sending me requests to add them as well. _Great_. With a school this small, of course the new kid coming would be the biggest thing to talk about. _Why had I chosen such a small school?!_

I shut down messenger, telling Jessica I wanted to sleep, and ignoring all the people waiting for me to accept them to my msn list. I could care less if they want to talk to me.

I emailed Renee and Charlie, then grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom down the hall to get ready for bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

--+--

My alarm started bleeping at 6:00, but I was already awake. It's hard to sleep when nightmares are plaguing your dreams. I french braided my long chestnut brown hair, made my bed, and replied to the email Renee sent me last night, before heading to the bathroom. It was 5:30; the bathroom was sure to be empty—just the way I liked it.

It had five stalls in it and five showers, as well as five sinks, and a long mirror that went over the width of the wall above the countertops. I suppose they thought girls could take turns using the bathroom, but I'm sure it gets busy around the time to get ready for class. So perhaps my nightmares aren't as bad as I thought, if they can keep me away from the crowds of people.

I had showered in the dingy shower stall last night, and I wasn't looking forward to doing it again tonight—the only temperature they seem to have is cold. Although, maybe someone used all the hot water up before I got in. I can _hope_ that, at least.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then went back to my room. It wasn't even six yet. I opened up my closest and put on a pair of black dress pants, and then a white blouse and green vest, with the school emblem on it. I would say that a uniform school makes getting dressed in the morning quicker, but I hadn't really bothered to spend time picking out clothes before, anyways.

The school colors are black, green, gold and white. Truthfully, the clothes look really nice. Renee ordered them for me off their website before I came, and she was quite proud to see me looking so '_put together_'—even if that did mean I was going to have to leave her.

I sighed at my image in the mirror; I was so horribly plain and boring. I was extremely, sickly thin, I had little color, and my eyes had dark circle beneath them. On the flip side, the less appealing I look, the less attention I'll get. _I'll take looking horrible any day._

It was still just ten after six. I went back to my computer, and decided to look at the news.

'_No new leads on those who kidnapped the 17-year-old Phoenix junior. Police are losing hope.'_ One title read. This article was in the Phoenix paper, but I didn't bother to open it. They all say the same thing. There are no finger prints, no DNA, no matches to the description I gave them, nothing. They've been looking for them ever since I was found a month ago, but they're just as clueless now as they were then.

They're not going to find them. These people...James, Laurent...they're not like us. They're stronger than anything I've ever seen before; they could pick up a loaded bus filled with people in one hand... (and then kill them all in a matter of minutes), they are so incredibly fast that they could fly past race cars in what they would call a 'light jog', they don't need to sleep, they don't get tired, they feed off people...and worst of all, they're indestructible. Nothing can hurt them. As if any police officer could stop them.

If they want me back, which I have no doubt in my mind they do, then they'll get me back. They won't be so kind as to just let me alone, let me be free. They'll find me, they'll take me back to them. It would take little to no effort. Which is why, instead of worrying, I should be trying to enjoy my day, as I don't have many left.

If they come back...well, I won't be alive for them to torture me anymore. I'll find a way to kill myself, and I'll be free. _It's always good to have a backup plan_.

It was nearing 6:30, so I turned off the computer and grabbed my book bag, hoping to get some breakfast before anyone else made it down. It's served at 7:00, but I know they have fruit out all throughout the day. I'll grab an apple and then rest outside for awhile until class starts.

Like I expected, the cafeteria was empty, and there was a large bowl of fruit sitting by one of the cafeteria doors. I took an apple, and then left through the corridors out past the main office into the refreshing early morning air.

I took a deep breath, and reminded myself to be positive today. '_It's not like anyone's going to bite me_', I told myself, trying to find comfort in starting out as the new girl in this school—unfortunately, the words I chose to reassure myself only sent me back into bitter flashbacks.

"_Bite her!" James yelled at me. I stared at the poor lady on the floor, not a day older than thirty five. James was holding her down, and wanted to see if I was able to pierce the skin. If I were able to drink her blood. They had just fed, and they were completely satiated._

_Laurent shoved me towards the trembling lady, and I, too, trembled with her. Laurent grabbed my head and forced my face into her wrist. I wouldn't bite her though, I couldn't. I couldn't take a human life like that! I couldn't kill her! I would never do that!_

_I vehemently refused, but then James twisted my leg back in rage. I was writhing in pain, and tears were falling down my cheeks. I felt his hands bruising my skin, my leg breaking..._

_And I did it. I bit her...but I couldn't break the skin. "Bite harder!" Laurent yelled, but I couldn't. I had no more strength. The pain in my leg was killing me, and I knew there had to be a bone fractured there, but James wouldn't loosen his hold. I bit harder, and harder, but it left nothing._

_"STOP! STOP! Please!!" The lady called, so desperately. I cried with her, as I tormented her. I was a monster. I should just let them torment me! Maybe they would finally kill me, and I could be free from pain and all their torment!_

_Laurent, aggravated that it was taking so long, gave up, saying my teeth weren't sharp enough to break the skin. He leaned forwards and sank his razor sharp teeth into the lady's skin. "Now, drink!" he demanded me, licking his lips of the blood he thought tasted good._

_I cried and cried, stubbornly refusing, but as I felt another crack in my leg from James, I did it. I leaned forwards, straddled the bite mark with my mouth, and drank._

_The venom in the blood numbed my mouth, and I was no longer able to taste the salt and copper liquid. I tried to force my mind into other thoughts, blocking what I was doing from my mind. I could feel the liquid dripping into my mouth, I could feel myself sucking it down, but I didn't want to. It was too painful._

_My mouth soon became too numb for me to even drink it down, and James slammed Laurent into the wall, saying, "Why the hell didn't you use a knife?! You know our venom numbs humans!" he hissed._

_"Sorry! I forgot!" Laurent cried._

_"You forgot?! You're a vampire! How could you forget?!" James scowled incredulously. _

_"I may be able to think about a lot of things at a time, but that doesn't mean I'm able to thoroughly think through every option and thought in a snap second!" Laurent hissed, and slammed James into the wall._

_"Fine. Listen, man, are you still thirsty? Because she's not going to be good for much longer." James asked, gesturing towards the lady, still screaming in pain, "It's burning! It's burning!"_

_"No, I'm full. Let's just kill her and go." Laurent said, shrugging._

_James and Laurent went towards the lady, crushing her bones and watching the blood bleed all over the floor. In mere seconds, her body was a crumpled heap on the floor._

_"Man, it seems like such a waste to leave perfectly good blood like that..." Laurent trailed off_

_"Yeah, but there's not much you can do when you're too full to stomach anything more." James replied, turning to point a wicked smile at me._

_"Come on hon, now that you're fed, let's take you home. Laurent and I are feeling a little jacked up tonight..."_

I shivered at the memory. _'It's in the past, it's in the past...you're safe here. They're not around. You're safe, Bella, you're safe..._' I chanted to myself over and over again.

I had been too lost in my thoughts to realize that time had passed, and it was already a quarter to eight. I got up from the old, battered bench and walked back to the central building. I had English with Mr. Mason first.

I made it to class in time, as I tried to avoid the stares of the other students. I asked Mr. Mason to sign my slip, and he did, and then gestured for me to take a spot at a desk in the back row.

The students watched me unabashed from their seats, craning their necks to get a good look at me, even though I was in the back row. I sighed, and avoided their gazes. There was still five minutes until class actually started—I have to remember to come later next time.

I rolled my eyes as I saw the girls pile in; their black pants were tight, form fitting yoga pants or black skinny jeans—against dress code, but it seems no one pays any attention. A fair number of the girls were wearing their black and green kilts—rolled up so high that you could see their underwear if they bent over just a little bit. I guess they can't get busted for wearing their kilts so short when everyone else is doing it. I have a kilt in my closet in my dorm, but I refuse to wear it. I told that to Renee when she insisted on ordering it for me, but she didn't listen. '_Nonsense, every girl will have a skirt...er...kilt to wear.' _She told me. She was right, but that doesn't mean I was going to be one of those girls wearing one.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bell rang. I looked around the room, cringing as I noticed how pale most of the students were. On one hand, it was good, because I could blend in. One another, it wasn't good, because it looked too much like _them_. At least it seemed to be the only trait they shared with _them_.

Mr. Mason began to teach, and he droned on and on. Most of the books they had done in this class I had already read, so that was good. At least this will be one class I won't have a huge amount of work to catch up on.

Ironically, we were reading Wuthering Heights in class today. I smiled a huge smile, the first genuine smile I actually had in this school. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_.

I pulled out the copy I happened to have on hand with me—tattered and torn, with pages falling out—and went to the page they were on. I had read it so many times I practically had it memorized, so it was easy to know what was going on.

We were told to do a one page write up on the current chapter, due tomorrow. We were to discuss our feelings on Catherine, Edgar, and Heathcliff, and then compare it to the novel they studied earlier in the year—Romeo and Juliet. I smiled happily, glad I could do work on something I loved.

As class ended, a boy who looked to be around 6'3" came up to me. He had greasy black hair, brown eyes, a poor complexion, and skin problems. His uniform hung off his lanky figure, and I could tell he hadn't bothered to brush his teeth this morning.

"Hey, I'm Eric Yorkie, you must be Isabella Swan!" he exclaimed, holding his hand out eagerly. I took it, giving it a quick shake, and then dropping it like the sixth plague. It wasn't because I was scared this time, but for normal reasons—this time being his lacking personal hygiene.

He wasn't scary looking, not like Shane and Brett back home—they were tall and muscular, footballers. We had been friends since grade school, and knew everything about each other. Yet, their obvious physical power frightened me. Maybe I'll be safe with gangling boys such as this.

"It's Bella." I corrected him with a vague smile. He returned it powerfully, and of course, all the students in hearing range turned around to stare at me.

"Where's your next class?" He asked me; he seemed like the over helpful, chess club type.

"Government with Jefferson." I told him, after first checking my schedule. My voice came out hesitant and awkward, though, as I realized all eyes were on me. I immediately looked back down away from everyone, slouching forward in my chair.

"My class is just two classes away from yours; I can show you the way," he stated, half as a question, half as an instruction.

"Sure, thanks." I told him, smiling tentatively.

We walked down the hallway together, and he asked me various questions about Phoenix, my family, and my old school.

As we walked, I swear the people behind us were walking just close enough to ease drop, but I shook off the thought, afraid I was becoming paranoid. _Bella, you're safe here. They haven't found you—yet. Just relax._ I coaxed myself.

Eric walked me to the door, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes; the door was clearly marked, I didn't need assistance. "Thanks, Eric." I told him half-heartedly.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. Well, I should get to class, maybe we'll have another subject together!" He stated excitedly.

"Maybe," I told him, ambiguously, as I walked through the classroom door.

Mr. Jefferson signed my slip, and I went to take a seat near the back. There was a boy sitting there, and he gestured for me to sit next to him in the empty seat. I recognized his pale blue eyes, blond hair and baby face from my English class— he was one of the kids staring at me. He's altogether not too bad looking, but I'm not interested in guys. Not anymore.

He talked to me endlessly about school, sports, family—everything and anything. It was the most boring conversation I've ever had with someone—not including Jessica—and extremely one-sided. At least it only required a little attention to keep him happy.

It seemed like an eternity before class finally ended, and I planned on bolting out of the class before Mike could offer to walk me to my next class. I wasn't quick enough, however, and I reluctantly let him lead me. At least he was more hygienic than the last guy.

I walked into Trigonometry, and _lucky me_, Jessica was there watching me excitedly.

"Bella! Isn't this great?! We have the same class!" She giggled, smiling hugely at me.

"Uh, yeah, it is." I lied.

"So, how was your first night here? It's too bad you have to be on the top floor—it's so quiet up there; nothing exciting ever happens. What did you think of the showers? They suck, right? Did you like the food? And how come I didn't see you at breakfast? Oh! And who else have you met today? How were your first two classes like..." she droned on and on endlessly, not giving me enough time to answer a question before she asked a new one. Somehow, I don't think she wanted an answer—she just wanted to hear her own voice,

"Class, quiet! I want you to meet our new student. Miss Swan, please, come up here and introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Varner declared, pointing his eyes at me. The class followed, and I blushed beet red. If it wasn't enough that I hated him for the subject he taught, but he was the _only_ teacher that actually made me introduce myself to the class.

I walked to the front of the classroom, "Hi, I'm Bella. I'm from Phoenix." I told them quickly, stammering and blushing the whole way, before practically running back to my seat...not before first tripping over one of the girl's bags. She began to giggle quietly, but I silenced her with a glare.

I dropped back into my seat, and pulled my now wavy hair out of the braids—covering my face.

The class dragged on and on, and soon enough I was in Spanish—also with Jessica.

It was nearing twelve o'clock, and, luckily, lunch time. I let Jessica walk me to the cafeteria line—where food is free of charge, due to this being a boarding school—and then I left. I told her I had a head ache and was going to go outside and try to let the fresh air clear my mind.

So, that's what I did. I didn't have a headache, though; I just can only stand being around people for so long. I began chewing my sandwich as I pulled out a piece of loose leaf, and then put it on my binder to write on. I decided to start my English paper, as I had math work I would have to be spending a while on after school.

I put in my iPod and tuned out the world, letting Debussy carry me away as I wrote about my two favourite classical books of all time. This beats lunch with a cafeteria full of rowdy, pushy, gossiping, sweaty teenagers any day.

I checked my watch, and realized I only had three minutes until class started. I jumped off the bench and ran into the school, heading to Biology. I made it just in time. Mr. Banner pointed out the only empty seat left for me, near the back of the room at a lab table.

I looked down at my English binder, trying to put the paper away as I walked to my seat; I hadn't had time to put it away earlier.

I got to my seat, and placed my bag next to the stool. Then I froze. The boy next to me was pale, but not an _ordinary_ pale. This was different—an ashen, pallid, colourless white...a pale I had only seen once before. His features were inhumanly beautiful, and I could sense his sweet scent from where I was standing. He whipped his head around to look at me, and I saw his eyes turn pitch black as he glared at me. I knew that color. I knew what it meant. I knew what he was.

My binder fell from my hands, smashing the flask on the table into a million tiny, fragile pieces. The last thing I saw was a blur of color as I fell to the floor—then blackness.

* * *

Yay! A new story! So, this is my second fanfic, my first is still being written -- "Blue Skies & Wilted Daffodils" : "Bella loved Edward, and he broke her heart. She couldn't blame him; he deserved better. She was finally taken somewhat out of her disarray by family friend Jacob Black, but then she leads him on and he doesn't want to see her anymore. Or, _is_ that the reason? How will Bella cope when Jacob, too, leaves her? One thing is for certain: she's not about to sit around wallowing in self pity. Bella is going to find a way to ease the pain."

**Well, please review and tell me what you think of this story idea/my first chapter! That'd be awesome! (:**


	2. Meeting the Cullens

Disclaimer: The lyrics in this chapter are property of My Chemical Romance. Song: "Vampires will never hurt you".

'_He whipped his head around to look at me, and I saw his eyes turn a pitch black color as he glared at me. I knew that color. I knew what it meant. I knew what he was. My binder fell from my hands, smashing the flask on the table into a million tiny, fragile pieces. The last thing I saw was a blur of color as I fell to the floor—then blackness.'_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting in the cafeteria with my family, none of us talking or really looking at anything in particular. We had nothing to say. Today was just another boring, tedious day of my existence.

The thoughts of all the students here were flooded with images of the new girl—like some shiny new toy that everyone wanted to get a hold of. I saw that Jessica Stanley was showing her around; she really thought she was on top of the world because she was the first one with the new kid. Really, who cares?

Humans are all the same. They long to be the most popular, the most beautiful, the smartest, the richest—all trivial things that don't matter. They follow each other like herds of cattle; they don't have enough backbone to stand on their own. It truly disgusts me.

I saw time and time again, from every angle imaginable, the new girl in the student's minds. It took so little to rile them up, it was really quite sad. The excitement over her arrival was tiresomely predictable—they were going crazy over the newest novelty. Half the males were already imaging themselves in love with her, just because she was something new to look at.

I tried harder to tune them out.

She was really quite average, not extraordinary in the least. Just a typical, usual, commonplace human girl. I wish they'd all just stop thinking about her already; their excited thoughts are harder to block out.

I stared at the cracks in the ceiling, examining the details of it, making pictures out of the features. Anything to stop the boredom. It seems every time I repeat another day of school, it just gets more monotonous.

'_Rose looks really sexy in that kilt...man, it barely covers anything...I so can't wait for tonight..._' Emmett's thoughts broke through my silent reverie, and I quickly tried harder to block everything out. I hated intruding on my families thoughts, although sometimes they were just really hard to block. Especially when they were screaming them in their head...like Emmett right now...

I never feel bad listening to his thoughts, though, because he would never think something he wouldn't actually say aloud. Rosalie was much the same, her mind is a shallow pool with thoughts revolving around herself. Alice and Jasper's thoughts are more unique, more interesting to listen to; but for that reason, I try hardest to block their's out. Being a mind reader really gets on my nerves some times; I just wish there was an 'off' button.

Finally the bell rang, signalling time to get to class. My family and I waited for the crowd to leave before following after them; crowds are frustrating, especially when you have to travel at human speed.

As always, we made it to class with a few minutes to spare. None of my sibling had this class with me, so I was forced to suffer on my own in a class where I already knew everything they had to teach. It didn't help that I had girls ogling me every few minutes. If only I could tell them I was a vampire—that would keep them away from me—once and for all. Unfortunately, the law prevents me from doing that, so I'm forced to sit silent and endure it.

I took out a piece of paper and a pen, pretending to take notes. Maybe I'll create a new composition; I seem to be having writer's block lately. Nothing really excites me anymore; it's all so...repetitive, lacklustre, jaded. Maybe when I graduate next year I could convince the family to go to Isle Esme or somewhere similar; anything to get away from the monotony of another school year.

I thought I felt the wind move briefly in the class, but I heard no thoughts of a newcomer, so I returned my focus to my drawing. Truthfully, I was in no way inclined to make a composition, but it seemed a better alternative than simply listening to the teacher drone on to the class that I could be teaching myself.

I was aware of a sweet smell in the room, like freesia and strawberries, but I blocked it from my mind. I hadn't hunted in a couple of weeks now, so I really should be trying not to lust over anyone's blood right now.

Then the sweet smell became closer, and stronger. I could practically feel my already dark eyes going blacker as I heard someone approach. I heard no thoughts from the person, although from those around me I could clearly tell someone was moving towards me. It looked like the new girl; the one who had been going through their minds all day.

Finally, the scent was too much for me to handle. I gripped the table, trying hard to contain my thirst. Then I heard her put something on the floor, and all I could think of was how the sweet liquid would taste running down my burning throat...

I whipped my head around to look at her, planning on the best place to bite her and suck her blood...I shook the thought from my head, but yet I couldn't keep myself from looking at the person who the saccharine scent belonged to...

As I looked into the girl's chocolate eyes, I saw a deep rooted fear. Anger. Pain. I had never had that reaction from a student before—of course, people were always intimated by me, but never _that_ scared.

That's when I realized why she must be so frightened; my eyes were coal black, my eyebrows furrowed, teeth barred, and I was glaring at her with pure hatred...and longing. Longing for her blood down my throat, my teeth ripping through her soft flesh...

A million different scenarios ran through my head of how to kill her: snapping everyone in the room's necks and drinking her dry, luring her away after class, going to her in the night... the list was endless.

So many thoughts processed in my fast, vampiric mind, but it had truly only been a few short seconds. My eyes met hers, penetrating them. I was angry at her—furious that she was bringing these monster instincts inside of me back so quickly. I was angry she smelled so good, that I wanted her blood so badly...

Before I had a chance to think another thought, she was falling onto the floor. The binder in her hand crashed onto the desk, tossing the flask onto the floor and shattering it into thousands of tiny shards.

The new girl was now lying on the ground, unconsciousness. I felt nothing but disgust at myself for what I had done; I had let my thirst get so out of control that I caused her to faint just by glaring at her. I truly am a despicable creature.

"Mr. Banner, sir, I'll go get my father." I told him, not waiting for a response. I had to get out there, _now_, before the self-hate was overridden by bloodlust.

Carlisle Cullen, my 'father', was the school's doctor, and the poor girl definitely needed him now. She probably hit her head on her sudden fall to the floor—I hadn't paid enough attention to her to document her injuries. My only thought had been escaping.

I raced to his office, my eyes still black as night. "Carlisle! Carlisle, come quick!" I called to him.

"What is it, Edward?" He asked, confused.

"The new girl. She was going to sit next to me in Biology. She smelled so good...and I haven't hunted in two weeks...and I think she's my singer...and now she's on the floor....she fainted." I said frantically, my word's not making full sentences. '_You're a monster! Get out of here! Look what you've done!_' A voice in my head chanted over and over again. I couldn't think straight with the voice yelling at me.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, shocked. From his thoughts, I knew he was jumping to conclusions.

"No Carlisle! I didn't hurt her, at least... I didn't touch her. I didn't mean to...I was overwhelmed by her scent, and I was so thirsty...I looked at her, and my eyes were so dark...she looked at me and instantly fainted, not before I saw the terror in her eyes...

Carlisle, I have to go. I can't handle this; she smells too strong. I can't hurt her, I can't ruin what we are, and I won't expose us. I'm leaving." I told him. I didn't know where I was going yet, but I knew it would be far from here.

Carlisle's thoughts were full of sadness, and he was pleading with me to stay. That I was strong enough to fight this. I hung my head and mumbled _sorry_ to him, before running out of the building. Away from my family, my life.

I ran to the student parking lot, and flung myself into my silver Volvo, before speeding far away from there.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes to a doctor's office. It was white, clean, and friendly. I lazily began to sit up, but then stiffened as I remembered why I fainted.

One of them was here. In Brinnon. In Heritage Collegiate. My school. My class. My _desk_. Devastatingly beautiful, sickly pale, sugary smell...all the little things that prove he's one of _them_.

One of what _they_ were—one of what _they_ are—a _vampire_.

I began to tremble on the examination table, realizing there was even less time left to my life than I had thought. Well, at least I had my family protected...although coming here only led me straight into the hands of the beast.

Where is he now? And where am I? Did he take me somewhere? Did he bring me to _them_? Do _they_ know where I am? Do they know these vampires? What are these people going to do with me? Will they finally kill me...or will they continue using me as their '_human guinea pig_'?

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I furiously wiped them away. They can't know I feel pain. They can't know how much this is hurting me. If they knew how much pain they are inflicting on me it would only make this worse. Apathy is the safest way to avoid pain; the more indifferent I am, the less fun they get out of it. At least, that's what I learned from my six months with _them_.

I heard a voice talk to me, and I tried to focus on it. I blinked my wet eyes and focused my attention on where the voice came from...the light, soft, melodious voice..._another one of them_!

He had all the marks of the beast, just like the last one...plus more. He had the melodious voice and the obvious grace as well. _Who are they, and what do they want with me?_

I looked around the room and realized we were still in the school; this was the doctor's office. The blond haired man was the doctor. A _vampire_ doctor. How did he ever get a job here? Then again, he's a _vampire_...what _can't_ he do?

"Bella, darling, are you all right?" He asked me softly, and I cringed. I heard _their _voices in my head, taunting me, teasing me..._hurting_ me.

He walked closer. I took in a sharp intake of breath and instantly moved my back further towards the wall, sitting up on the examination table. My breathing was ragged and erratic, although I fought furiously to keep it under control. They can't see I'm weak, that will only make it worse.

He was in front of me, his sweet breath in my face. I shook violently, unable to stop the tremors. I gave up on building a strong facade, and curled up into a ball, hiding from him.

I felt him come closer, so graceful that he didn't make a sound. He put one icy hand on my shoulder, and I let out a sharp, piercing scream.

I screamed as loud as I could possibly manage, putting every ounce of fear and pain I have ever felt into it. _Maybe someone will hear me; maybe somehow they'll be able to save me_.

"Isabella, Isabella, please, calm down." He crooned, trying to comfort me. _I won't be comforted by a killer_!

"Get away from me!" I hissed, instantly regretting the words.

'_Bella? How could you! Now you're just going to make him mad, he's going to hurt you, Bella! It's all your fault! How could you provoke him like that? You're so stupid! No wonder why the world's against you!_' The voice in my head scolded me, and I looked down, ashamed by the truth of the words screaming in my head. This is my fault, and I deserve whatever punishment is coming.

Silence. He said nothing. He did nothing. I looked up, and he was gone. I let out the breath I was holding, relieved that whatever my punishment was, it wasn't happening yet.

I slipped off of the examination table, deciding I should just leave. Maybe he wouldn't be as likely to hurt me if I was mixed in with the rest of the students. For once, being surrounded by people seemed like a good thing.

I walked across the room and reached for the handle when a nurse came in—and not any nurse. She was around 5'6" with caramel coloured hair—as well as pallid white skin, extraordinary beauty, and an irresistible scent. _Another one of them!_

I stared at her, shocked, unable to form words. Three vampires are here. All that had happened to me...everything....it only happened with _two _of these monsters. There's no way I'll ever escape this time, especially when they contact James and Laurent.

I gave up. My attempts at living a normal life, of trying to move on, of staying far from anyone like _them_...they all flew out the window. And once again, the darkness welcomed me.

**Edward's POV**

I was driving far, far away from there. The only place I could think of to go was Alaska with the Denali Clan.

I let the scene from biology replay over and over in my head. Her scent still intoxicated me; the monster was still raging within me. Yet, it wasn't that which made me focus so deeply in the girl. There was something about her, something that just...fascinated me. I didn't know what it was.

I couldn't hear her thoughts, no matter how hard I tried. Perhaps that had something to do with it? I've never had a person whose thoughts I couldn't hear. Maybe I wasn't concentrating hard enough? Maybe I hadn't been paying enough attention to notice.

But, even that isn't what has me so interested in her. Maybe it was the intense fear she had in her eyes, fear I haven't seen since my 'teenage rebellion' after Carlisle had changed me—the fear when I was about to sink my teeth into their skin and drink their blood dry...

I regret ever having done that. I never should have. I'm a monster, no matter what my family says. I have no soul and am nothing but a beast. The way I acted to that poor, helpless, innocent girl in Biology today...it only shows what I am inside. The horrible creature just craving to get out.

She'll hate me now. She'll probably tremble whenever she sees me. All because I couldn't keep my control—all because I'm a monster.

And it's all her fault too. Damn her. Why did he have to smell so irresistible? Why did she have to be so tempting? Why did she almost make me loose what I had been trying so hard to keep—my title, my place with the Cullens, my title as a vegetarian. All because of _her_, I almost lost it.

**Bella's POV**

It's been nearly a week since the incident in the doctor's office.

When I woke up from my second time fainting, I was in my room with a girl I didn't recognize at my side. She introduced herself as Angela Weber. Apparently, the doctor informed the head of the girls' dormitory, Miss Pike, that I was just a tad under the weather and should be excused from my next day of classes.

Miss Pike asked the girls if anyone would be willing to watch over me, and Angela, also on my floor, volunteered. She's really nice; a lot better than that Jessica girl. She is kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. What I like best is she gives me space—she doesn't make me talk about it if I don't feel comfortable.

I obviously wasn't about to tell her that the boy from my biology class was an angry, blood thirsty vampire, and that the doctor and nurse are as well.

For one, she wouldn't believe me. For another, I've been around vampires long enough to know about the Volturi, and that something worse than James and Laurent would happen if I spilled their secret.

So, I settled for the next best thing. I told her about my past, but only briefly. I made her promise not to tell a soul. It was the best way to explain my fainting in class, because it was obvious the boy—if you can even call him that—was what set me off.

'_So, what happened in Biology?' Angela asked me. I knew she sincerely was worried about me, and wanted to help out the best she could. I knew I couldn't tell her the truth, for obvious reasons, but I somehow felt the need to somewhat explain my fear of those people._

_'I can't tell you everything, Angela, but I can tell you a bit. You have to promise not to tell a soul.' I told her, in a voice soft, low, but slightly menacing. I already knew I could trust her; it was easy to see that she was that type of person. However, I didn't want the whole student body learning of my past. I thought I could answer her cryptically._

_'Of course, I would never dream of telling anyone! Whatever you tell me stays between you and me.' She informed me, and I knew that she meant it. _

_Now, to figure out how to explain my fear of those three people, without actually letting her know what happened. If I tell her I was kidnapped, she'd ask more questions on the kidnappers, and that wouldn't be very good. The less she knows, the better. I'll have to settle for a brief explanation._

_'When I used to live in Phoenix, there was a boy who was really mean to me. He looked a lot like the boy in biology, and I just couldn't take it. He bullied me a lot, and that's why I left. I guess you could just say I'm not really strong enough to handle my emotions. Don't worry, though—I'm an easy fainter.' I told her, with a slight chuckle, lying through my teeth. I _was_ strong. Stronger than anyone in this entire school, I bet, at keeping my emotions at bay._

_'Please, don't say anything. My parents know about it, but I haven't told them too much. I don't want to burden them with all my problems. I'm really fine—just dealing with some old stuff.' I told her, and surprisingly, that was completely truthful._

_'Oh, don't worry Bella! I won't tell anyone! I hope you can move on; I know what it's like to be bullied. But don't worry, the Cullens are good people. The boy, Edward Cullen, he never bothers anyone. He and his family mostly just keep to themselves—they'd never hurt you. No one here would.' She reassured me. Yet, she had no idea how wrong she was. _

_I couldn't help but wonder...his name was Edward Cullen. Who were the doctor and nurse then? They were obviously all vampires, and shared the same vampiric characteristics. Do they call themselves a family here?_

_'Thanks, Ang. I have a question...are the doctor and nurse related to Edward?' I asked her. They obviously _were_ related somehow—in the sense they all suck human blood and find the most joy in the world by torturing humans. _

'_Yeah, they are. The doctor is Carlisle Cullen, and the nurse is Esme Cullen. Edward is one of their three sons—all adopted. The other two are Emmett and Jasper. They had two girls as well, also adopted—Rosalie and Alice.' She informed me. I gasped, and sat there stunned. Could she be possibly telling me that there are seven vampires in this school?!_

_How would I ask, 'Do they all have razor sharp teeth, eyes that change color, inhuman beauty, super strength and super speed?' As if that wouldn't give them away. However, I knew what I could say to make it sound like I was the same as all the other jaded humans around._

_'Do they all have that flawless, pale skin and look absolutely beautiful—like supermodels?' I questioned excitedly, trying to make myself sound like one of those sick girls infatuated with the pictures of guys from magazines. She seemed to buy it._

_'Oh, yeah, Edward is gorgeous, isn't he? All the girls are all over him, but it seems really...well, no offence, but kind of dumb. I don't see why they get all that attention just because they look so good. I mean, there's more to people then just how they look... but yeah; they all look the same with their perfect, pale skin and the beauty that stands out.' She informed me. And I knew all I had to know._

_I broke down crying, shaking with tremors going down my spine. I was outnumbered—thoroughly outnumbered. They were going to get me. Easily. They were going to hurt me, capture me...I'd never escape again. Everything is over now; there is no light at the end of the tunnel. Just blackness._

_I put my head down into my pillow and screamed—just screamed. I let out all of the emotion bundled up inside of me, and just gave in to the pain and sorrow. It's over—nothing matters now. At least I led them away from my family in Phoenix._

_I continued to think morbid thoughts, and letting the overwhelming pain seep through my usually composed mask, until I realized Angela was still staring at me in shock._

_'Oh...uh...sorry Angela.' I told her, realizing I must look crazy. And that's when I made my decision. _

_It was obvious that there were plenty of vampires in this school, and that I had little time left. The more fear I showed, the more I'd stand out to them. The one...Edward...he definitely knows something's up with me. By now, his whole coven has probably realized I know their secret. I have to change their minds—I have to act completely apathetic to them, as if they were just another 'human'. _

_'What's the matter?" Angela asked me, worried._

_'Well...it's just...so many emotions at once, you know. The boy in Phoenix who bullied me...he looked really good too. He always made fun of me because he said I was ugly. And then...I'm also really missing my parents, and I'm so happy that you're my friend! And, well, I kind of have some really bad PMS right now...' I told her, blushing. I am a horrible liar; I hope she didn't realize this. Then again, she'll probably mistake the awkward way I was telling her my excuse as for awkwardness for what happened._

_I can't believe I just blamed that on PMS. I can't believe I just used that as an excuse. How pathetic am I? Then again, it's also brilliant. I could tell the 'doctor' that that's what happened, and push it off as that. None of the guys would want to know any details—the mere three letters would disgust them, and the girls wouldn't have much to say to it either. Genius._

_'Bella! You are most definitely not ugly! You're so pretty! Really, did you not see the way all the guy's in the school were eyeing you up today? Don't let that guy from Phoenix make you think any less of yourself, Bella. You're beautiful, inside and out, you just have to believe it. And I'm glad you're my friend, too. Hopefully I can help you with missing your parents—I know I really miss mine sometimes.' She told me, smiling._

_'Thanks a lot, Ang. That means a lot to me. Well, I think I'm just going to catch some sleep now, and take tomorrow off like the doctor prescribed. I'll see you on Wednesday, though.' I told her, hoping to get a chance to be alone and think everything over now._

_'Nonsense, Bella! I'll be here tomorrow to drop off each meal for you! But you really should get some sleep. I hope you're feeling better soon.' Angela told me, and left me with a sweet smile. _

That was a week ago now, and I've been doing a good job at wearing my mask of apathy around the vampires...er...'_Cullens_'.

I took Tuesday off school, and used it to practice lying in the mirror. Literally. I know; how pathetic am I? As if a vampire couldn't easily see through that.

I did all of my homework, organized my room, emailed my mom, and even let the news that I had some '_bad PMS'_ go through the gossip mill by means of Jessica. Hopefully the vampire's believed it...it's not like _they _get PMS themselves, so they won't have anything to compare it to.

I was nervous going to class Wednesday. They had all been excited by the arrival of the new girl, and now they probably all think I'm crazy after this little episode. Way to make a name for myself.

However, people were still just as eager to talk to me Wednesday as Monday. I varied my excuse from person to person, generally just saying I was feeling a little under the weather. They all seemed to buy it.

The boy from my Government class, Mike, was also in my English, and he took Eric's spot next to me. Eric was _not_ happy about that. I was glad though—Mike appears to shower, _unlike some people_.

Jessica was all over me for details on my missed day, even though she had already heard through Miss Pike and the gossip mill everything. I just told her that I was feeling too overwhelmed to eat that day and was feeling really light headed, and it caused me to faint. She bought it. Humans are really so gullible, especially when they believe _my_ lies.

It caused me all my strength when we reached the cafeteria that day not to go running under a table and hiding after I saw the four beautiful vampires sitting together at a large round table by an extruding wall. They all had trays in front of them, although none of them bothered to put on the charade and actually eat it.

The all had the flawless, pale skin, the beauty, the melodic voices—the whole kit and caboodle. It was so obvious they were vampires; I didn't understand how anybody could fall for their human charade. Then again, most humans are exceptionally unobservant, and don't pay much attention to anyone else but themselves. One thing really made me curious about them—why did they have gold eyes, and the _others_ have red ones? What do they do differently? Or can vampires choose their eye color? It was odd...the gold seemed so calming, so sweet and peaceful. It made me angry—they should be the blood red color that automatically signalled their brutality. These people tried to cover up what they are—and that just made me mad.

I stayed as far away from them as possible, not giving them a single glance. I couldn't handle catching any of their eyes—perhaps they'd see right through me and realize I know their secret. And perhaps they know Laurent and James... if they do, and they match me to their description, there'd be no chance in hell I'd escape.

I ate with Jessica's group—Mike, Lauren, Angela, Ben, Connor, Tyler, and even Eric came and joined their table. I mostly just talked to Jessica, Angela, and Mike. Mike was frustrating—he was so clingy that it took all my strength not to yell at him to go away.

At least there was one good thing about there being vampires around—I was no longer afraid of human boys. They were safe. They couldn't hurt me. They're weak, slow, and their minds are unbelievably simple. They have nothing on vampires. The only people I have to fear...if you can call them '_people_'...are the monsters such as those sitting at the '_Cullens_' table.

I stayed close to my new friends, and kept as much distance between me and _them_ as possible. Things were going okay—I was surviving, at least, until it sunk into my mind that the one who glared at me two days ago wasn't there. He wasn't in lunch, and he wasn't in my class.

Everyday I battled my fears, sucked in my breath, and hardened up. I made myself completely numb towards the monsters of the school, and tried to push the thought of them to the back of my mind, although with all my efforts, it barely worked. They were still always front and foremost in my mind.

I began to worry. Edward Cullen wasn't here. One day passed without him, and then another, and then another...soon it was the weekend, and I still had yet to see him. My mind jumped to the worst scenario possible—_he must know James and Laurent! He must be telling them about me! They're going to be coming back for me!_

I stayed in my room trembling all weekend. There was nothing I could do; I had no way to defend myself. They were coming for me. They were going to get me back. And I could do nothing.

My pillow was soaked in my salty tears, and my throat was dry and aching—I knew it would take a whole night's sleep to get it back to par. Not that I'd be able to sleep.

I grabbed the razor blade from my dresser and stared at it—just stared. All the pain, all the agony, all the nightmares coming back to haunt me. Nothing will ever go right—all that's left for me is pain. But, how can I feel pain, when I'm all ready dead? They can hurt me all they want, they can come and kill me, nothing can hurt me worse when I'm already so numb. Life is nothing but pain, life is nothing but hurt.

And with every darkened thought I let the sharp razor slit a pathway through my soft, pale skin. The blood leaked out and dripped down... I did it again. And again. My tears mixed with blood and my thoughts became full of nothing but hurt. At least the pain I create blocks out the pain that others have caused me. The pain I create occupies my thoughts and helps drive the monsters from my mind.

'_And now the nightclub sets the stage for this, they come in pairs she said. We'll shoot back holy water, like cheap whiskey they're always there. Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse. And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church. We're hanging out with corpses, and driving in this hearse. And someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul. -- Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart? And these thoughts of endless night, bring us back into the light, and this venom from my heart.'_

I let the music occupy my thoughts, and _my_ pain overshadow the pain they've caused me, then drifted into unconsciousness to my ever-waiting nightmares.

I let the apathy wash over me, and tried to forget everything. I wanted so bad to runaway, but knew that would only make it easier for them to get me. I wanted to kill myself, but knew that would only hurt my family worse. I wanted to hurt them, but knew I never could. I wanted to tell someone else, but knew that would only make things worse. I'm trapped by dead end after dead end—feeling nothing but pain.

And as I let the nightmares take me away, my only thought was '_why me?'_.

**Edward's POV**

That was it; I had enough. How dare a human drive me from my home?

I'm a _vampire_ for goodness sakes! How could I let a human do this to me? I have strength, I can fight her scent! She has no right keeping me from where I want to be. I _can_ return, and I _will _return.

It's been a full week since I left, and I've felt horrible. Esme will be missing me so much, and I know Carlisle didn't want me to leave. My siblings will be upset with me for leaving, too. They had phoned me numerous times, but I avoided their phone calls. I didn't want them to see just how weak I really am—what a monster I am.

Tanya has been driving me crazy as well. I should've realized what I'd make her think by coming here, but I wasn't thinking straight when I left. Now she thinks I came back for her, that I changed my mind. But I didn't. I don't like her like that, and I'm sorry for making her feel that way. I just don't feel a need for finding my 'other half'. I'm perfectly complete in myself, and I wish everyone would stop bugging me to find a mate. Don't they realize I don't need anyone?

I loaded into my Volvo and drove far away from Alaska—back to Washington. Back to the Olympic Peninsula, back to Brinnon, and back to Heritage Collegiate. I can get over her scent—I'll hunt thoroughly when I get back, and I'll be ready for her when I get back.

I should really talk to her to make myself seem civil. I really scared her last time by not hunting—that was so stupid of me! How could I have gone so long without hunting, especially when we knew a new student was coming?

And more importantly, why didn't Alice tell me that I'd react like that to the new girl? She must have gotten a vision of it! Although, I didn't read one in her thoughts...but how could she have not?

I'll go back to school tomorrow. I'll see my family again, I'll go back to my normal 'life', and I'll show that girl, Bella, that I'm really not as frightening as I appeared. And who knows, maybe I'll unlock the secrets of her silent mind.

**Bella's POV**

A new week of school. Joy. I pulled on a long sleeved green uniform to cover my cuts. I sighed as I saw them—I really should stop. It's so hard to hide them from people, to keep them a secret, and I know that only chaos would come out if people found out, but I really have no idea how to deal with these emotions. Sometimes it all seems so...impossible. As if I'll never find my way out. It's the only thing I can think of to—the only thing I can actually control.

Maybe I should try running, or lifting weights, or swimming...some way to cause myself physical pain and get out my frustration without actually hurting myself. That would be the smart thing to do. I really should...I know that's what mom and dad would want. They would be so disappointed in me if they knew what I do. Plus, it's probably not the smartest thing to make myself bleed when there are six vampires in the building...

I wonder where Edward has gone. I really, really hope he doesn't know _them_—the people of my past. Of my future. The originators of all my pain.

I sucked in a deep breath and got ready for school—earlier than anyone else, as per usual. I was completely ready by 6:00, and had nothing to do. I checked the Phoenix paper, but there were no new articles about my case. Interpretation: no new leads, as expected.

I waited met Angela at her room and watched her get ready, talking about unimportant things like clothes, school events, teachers, homework, or whatever else. Mike was planning a trip to La Push when the weather gets better, so that's been one of the main topics of discussion lately. Apparently Mike hosts good parties, although I really don't understand why anyone would want to go the beach when it's so cold out. Then again, this is Washington. I guess they're used to the cold.

We met up with Jess and Lauren at breakfast, and soon Mike—the loyal golden retriever—was joining us today. Eric and Mike had a certain unwritten, unspoken hostility between them, and I knew it was because of me. I sighed at that, because they really don't realize how very uninterested in guys I am. I may be able to tolerate them now, but that's as far as I'll ever get, as far as I'm concerned. It's not like I have enough life ahead of me to get over my past.

I'd been to Mike's dorm a couple of times; the teachers aren't strict about that here, as long as we're out by ten (although I know Charlie would have a fit). I never want to go, but I want to be polite. And blend in—that's one of the most important things I can do. One of the few things I can think of to do to protect me. Jess or Ang are always with me when I go, though.

English was okay, a little boring. They were finishing their Wuthering Heights unit and were moving on to essays—_fun_. Government was a joke, I'm pretty sure every kid who attended had marks in the nineties. Mr. Jefferson was an easy marker, and a fun teacher. Mike and I joked around a lot in that class, although to me it was more of a show—pretending I'm happy, and _normal_.

Normal has become such a fake word to be lately. _Normal_ means _facade_ in my head.

Trig is torture, as can be expected. I've never been good at math. I swear Mr. Varner always finds some way in class to pick on me. I can never answer his questions, and it doesn't help that Jessica's always whispering to me.

Spanish is easy, because Renee often spoke it at home just for the heck of it. It was good to have another class I could slack off in, because with my overwhelming thoughts it was hard to focus on anything too hard.

I walked into the cafeteria with Jess, and Mike soon joined us. I quickly learned that Jessica has a 'thing' for Mike. I've tried my best to explain to her that she can have him, but I don't think she trusts me. She only hangs out with me for the popularity, really. From what I've heard, before I came along she just _thought_ she was one of the 'cool kids', but now she _actually is_. It's hilarious the juvenile thoughts these humans have. It actually takes some of the stress I have away by just listening to their pointless chatter.

Mike, Jessica and I were in the lunch line ordering food, when I saw _him_. Edward. He was back. I stared at him intently, wondering where he had gone, and if _they_ know where I am now.

Then it really hit me that he was back. The seventh vampire, _here_. The one who saw just how frightened I acted—he's going to know something's up with me! And now I have a _whole class_ with him!

"Bella...Bella? What's wrong?" Mike asked me concernedly, waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it quickly.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I said, quickly removing my stare from the Cullens—but not before Jessica had followed my gaze.

"Oh, trying to make a move on the Cullens, Bella? Don't even bother. They're all _together_....and they're adopted! It's probably illegal. Edward is the only one that's single, but apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." She pouted. I couldn't help but smile, despite the dour of the situation.

She should be _happy_ he's not interested in any of the girl's here—having a vampire's interest is _definitely _not a good thing.

I got my food quickly, and followed Mike and Jess to the table. They were discussing the La Push trip, _again_, but I listened intently, trying to distract my thoughts from Edward and the rest of his _family_.

"Bella, are you sure you're all right? You look scared." Mike told me. _Shoot!_ I thought I had been doing a good job at hiding it! I quickly put on an apathetic mask, and glanced over at Edward's table to see if he noticed. Apparently, he didn't.

"No, I'm fine..." I told him, in the strongest voice I could muster.

"Bella, you're not seriously interested in a _Cullen_, are you?!" Jessica spat, looking at the table I had just glanced at a moment ago.

I looked back with her, and saw that Edward was staring at Jessica. And then his gaze drifted to me. I stared back at him, trying my best to mask my feelings in apathy, holding the tremors in. I quickly looked back to my food, keeping my eyes down.

"Bella! Edward Cullen is _staring_ at you!" She squealed.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I questioned, hoping that he hadn't already realized I know what he is, because he would surely be angry at me for that.

"Does he look mad?" I questioned meekly.

"Why would he look mad?" She questioned, looking back at me.

"I don't know...I just don't think he likes me very much." I confessed, although it wasn't the whole truth.

"He's still staring at you." She informed me.

"Stop looking at him!" I hissed. She giggled, but did as I asked. I sighed, relieved. _This is going to be a long day_.

Lunch eventually ended, and I wearily made my way to Biology. Mike walked me to class, although I tried to avoid him. It was snowing outside today, and everyone was constantly having snowball fights. I _hate_ snow. The kids seemed to realize this, and after glaring at Jessica, even _she_ didn't throw a snowball at me.

I walked into Biology hesitantly, and took my seat at the lap desk. _He _wasn't here yet. Good. I took out a piece of paper and began doodling nonsense, trying to keep my mind off what was just about to happen—I was about to have to spend an entire hour sitting next to a monster.

Just the thought put shivers down my spine.

I heard the stool beside me being pulled out roughly, but I didn't turn my head. The less notice I give him, the better. I kept my head down, focused on my design—which was no lopsided due to the slip of the pen I made when I noticed his presence.

I wonder why he pulled out his stool so loudly. He's a _vampire_—he could be a bit smoother than that. Maybe he's trying to make up for how obvious it is that they don't eat. Although, maybe it's just obvious to me.

"Hello," he said in a quiet voice, soft and smooth like velvet.

I looked up, startled._ He was talking to me? Why? What did he have to say? He knows I know—doesn't he?! What is he going to do? What is he planning?_

I blushed under his scrutiny. I was feeling nervous—why was he staring at me so intently? What he planning on saying? What was going through his thoughts right now?

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." He said, politely.

I gasped. He called me _Bella_ Swan. My shortened name. No one here knows me by anything less than Isabella, unless I've told them otherwise. I've never told him, or _anyone _in his coven, to call me Bella. So why did he call me that?

There was only one possible solution: he had talked to _them_. He had talked to James and Laurent—about _me_.

I let out an involuntary gasp, before reigning in my frightened and shocked emotions. Putting on my mask of apathy, I turned back to talk to him—more petrified than ever.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked that chapter! I hated the week in Twilight where Edward left -- I was so anxious for him to return! So, I tried to make his departure quick.**

**I hope you guys don't mind the reference to self-injury; it really does happen a lot, and Bella never saw a therapist or had anyone to talk to about what happens, and she's feeling a lot of pain, so she's just trying to find answers as to what she should do to deal with everything.**

**Well, anyways, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys! That was aweomse!! (: Please review for this chapter too! **


	3. Biology Rendezvous

_'I gasped. He called me Bella Swan. My shortened name. No one here knows me by anything less than Isabella, unless I've told them otherwise. I've never told him, or anyone in his coven, to call me Bella. So why did he call me that? There was only one possible solution: he had talked to them. He had talked to James and Laurent—about me. I let out an involuntary gasp, before reigning in my frightened and shocked emotions. Putting on my mask of apathy, I turned back to talk to him—more petrified than ever.'_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Bella's POV**

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, although my voice shook slightly. I then bit my tongue, mad at myself for using that tone. I knew where he heard my name, and I was angry at him—angry because I knew that he must have talked to them, angry that he was pretending to be all pleasant, angry that he could just be so...so...monstrous.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name." He told me, matter-of-factly. I gaped, although I tried to hide it. He must be referring to his whole coven—they must all know my name...because they must all know what happened...because Edward told them about his meeting with James and Laurent!

I didn't have a chance to respond before he began to talk again, "The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive." He informed me, and I let out the breath I was holding. So that's what he meant by 'I think everyone knows your name'. But, that doesn't explain why he called me Bella, when everyone here only knew me as Isabella.

"You mean, because the school's so small, right?" I questioned nervously. Perhaps he'd take my unease as simply being shy in a new school, rather than anything close to the truth.

"Yes. You've been quite the talk of the town." He smirked crookedly; I couldn't help but feel that it was as though he were mocking me. He knows who I am, he knows my past. I'm the talk of the town where he comes from. Of course he'd find it something to smirk at. Callous beast.

Our conversation ended then. I didn't have anything else to say to him, and luckily it was the same for him to me. I kept my gaze locked on the notebook ahead of me, drawing pointless squiggles and doodles to pass the time and ease some of the anxiety rolling off me in waves. It didn't help that I could practically feel Edward's gaze boring in to me—or the fact I could see in my peripheral his yellowed eyes piercing me as he leaned in my direction.

I drew a circle, because some things never end. Some things continue on and on with no way out. Like my life. My life running from those monsters. I drew triangles—signals of their piercing teeth and nails. Of how easily they can puncture any human they desire. I drew a square, for being trapped. I drew an oval for being in a fishbowl, having everyone stare at me and watch me every move, and having nothing I can do about it. I drew coils, symbolizing barb wire and thorn vines, keeping me from peace and freedom. My white and blue lined piece of loose leaf soon became covered in primary and secondary shapes; doodles and scribbles galore. To anyone else, it would look like a garbled mess. To me, it looks like my life. Then again, I suppose both of those are the same. Interchangeable.

"Bella..." I heard a voice call, and looked up to meet Edward Cullen's eyes. I noticed the rest of the class were working on handouts and staring into their microscopes—how had I missed the order to begin. Oh, right Bella—you were off in your own world again. I really have to stop doing that. It's not safe to do that.

"So, Bella, would you like to go first?" He questioned sincerely—or, so it seemed. I didn't understand why he was talking to my civilly, why he was actually attempting to look like my partner. But, I knew I couldn't ignore him.

I recognized the lab from the classes' chattering already—I had already done the same one in my AP bio class in Phoenix. I'll show Edward Cullen that just because he's a vampire it doesn't mean he's always smarter than humans. Prejudiced, racial monster.

"Yes, please." I politely smiled; although I knew when you got down to it, his kind wouldn't care if you were the politest person on the planet or the rudest, it's all the same. There is no right or wrong in their world—no moral code. Still, it's always better to be on the safe side. The more polite I am, the less likely I am for him to hurt me. Or so I hope.

I reached out to grab the microscope, quickly squinting into the microscope to see what phase of mitosis it was. I noted the placement of the cells and told him promptly.

"Prophase."

He looked hesitant—as though he didn't believe I was smart enough to get the right answer. Really, humans aren't always as dumb as you think.

"Do you mind if I look?" He proposed, reaching out for the device without waiting for my reply. I had already begun to take out the slide—I should have expected him to feel that superior about himself, but I didn't.

His hand collided with mine—my warm, human flesh grazing the skin of a killer. A strange spark passed through me, while at the same time the icy touch brought back some rather unpleasant memories.

'We just want to see if you're skin can feel as cold as ours, even if you do have blood running through your bones.' James explained emotionlessly, his red eyes piercing mine as he pushed me into the large walk-in freezer they had broken into a factory to use.

'P-please d-don't make me. I'm already c-cold.' I told him, stuttering, trying to hold on to his icy arms.

'No, darling. We really are curious as to what will happen, and it's so much fun to experiment with you. It'll only just be a few minutes.' James grinned, flashing his teeth.

And then the door closed.

It was pitch black, and minus ten degrees. Luckily, there must have been some sort an opening somewhere, because I could still breath. I wasn't going to suffocate.

I tried the door latch, the lock, the air ducts, the wall— anything for an escape. There was nothing, and I was freezing. I saw a knob glowing in the darkness, signalling an escape from the bitter cold. I tried it, only to learn it had been dislocated—I was trapped.

My breathing was erratic as I realized I could die here.

I screamed, and cried, and slammed on the door. Nothing happened—except heinous laughter emitting from the other side.

I tried to curl up in a ball and forget everything—to fall into unconsciousness. But, as I stopped moving, my blood stopped circulating, and I became colder.

I got up, and tried to keep moving, to keep my blood circulating. My temperature was steadily decreasing. More than ten minutes had passed so far.

I was sure my temperature had dropped at least two degrees, as frostbite was enveloping my fingers and toes, and the hypothermia began to kick in. My eyesight slowly began to fail, and I couldn't make out the details of anything surrounding me.

I was going to die.

I rubbed my arms frantically, trying to keep the heat in my body. My movements was slowing lethargically. I was getting ready to say my silent goodbyes to my family, as there was no way I was going to survive.

Then the door opened.

'Hmm, a little chilly Isabella?' Laurent sniggered. 

'She looks like she's growing frost!" James chuckled, "Well that's certainly interesting—I don't remember the last time I actually felt cold. Now, tell me Bella...what's it feel like?"

'I-i-i-t h-h-u-r-t-t-s' I stuttered repeatedly, shivering and trembling from the arctic temperature. James and Laurent chortled in sync. 

'Come here, Isabella. Let's see how your icy skin feels against mine..." Laurent beckoned. I walked forwards, knowing it was no use fighting.

'Why, you feel the same temperature as me! How absolutely intriguing! You know, I have never felt a human's skin feel as cold as mine..." Laurent trailed.

James encircled my arms in his; whispering in my ear suggestively—'let's get back to the forest—I want to feel your icy skin all over mine...' 

"Bella... Bella?" A silky voice questioned, bringing me out of my haunted thoughts where I blocked them to the hidden corners of my mind. I moved my eyes from where they were currently latched on to the far wall—staring unseeingly. When I turned towards the voice, a monster's yellowed eyes me my own.

"W—what?" I nervously stuttered, wondering what I had missed while I was off in another time, wondering what he was planning to say to me, to do to me.

"I just, uh, I just said I'm sorry." He flustered, running his hand through his hair, averting his eyes from my own. I couldn't understand why.

What was the reason for him to say he was sorry? Was it because of his icy hand, and that he doesn't know that I know his secret? Or could it be a cryptic way of apologizing for telling James and Laurent about me? Or something else all together? I decided to go for the best case scenario—that he thought I was still oblivious to his kind.

That's how I should act around him—oblivious. Maybe then he'd leave me alone, thinking I was just like everyone else. That there's nothing different about me. It's not like letting him know that I know his secret would help my well being at all.

He wrote down the correct answer for the first slide in his impressive scrawl—most likely learned centuries ago—and then proceeded to look at the second slide. He declared it was anaphase, and I didn't bother to check as he had done for me. I knew I didn't hold a candle to the intelligence of a vampire—though that still doesn't make me unintelligent.

During the brief second it took him to look into the microscope, I reached towards the paper to write his answer down. I had the oddest sensation to ruin his fine writing by my pigeon scratch. Why should the page look so perfect? Nothing is ever that good.

Looking at my writing under his, I realized that's how we must look compared to each other. He was the elegant, well-put together one while I was the messy, garbled, and undesirable. At least I'm not a monster.

He looked over at the page where I recorded his answer, but he didn't comment. I felt happiness flow through me like honey down a bear's throat—I ruined something of his! Well, not ruined, but I certainly didn't make it more attractive.

Unfortunately, the strange giddiness this made me feel quickly faded as I realized how stupid I was to do that to his page. Yes, it may be my normal writing, but perhaps I should have just let him write it. Though, then would he think I was rude or slacking off? Maybe I'd have to tell him that I knew his writing was too nice to be paired next to mine—but the very thought angered me, so I dropped my current frame of thoughts from my mind.

We never met each other's eyes for the rest of the lab, and we said very little, simply stating the name of each phase as we went. As much as the silence cheered me—as I didn't have to worry about my responses to his questions—it also chilled me. Why is he saying nothing at all to me?

It was no surprise though, really. If he had tried to converse with me I would really think something's up. Vampires never converse with humans. They talk down to them, command them, and engage in some censored talk. Conversation was kept to a minimum, and was never done as equals.

We finished the lab early; most of the remaining students were still on the first couple slides. We continued sitting quietly, not looking at each other—at least, until I felt his eyes on me.

I turned my head to look at him, and found his topaz eyes were boring into mine.

I went back to the question I had earlier when I first saw the other four vampires in the school—why are their eyes gold? Laurent and James were either red or black, the same as any other vampires' we crossed. Why are these ones any different? Could they be wearing contacts to fool the students? And how would that even work with the venom?

"Did you get contacts?" I decided to ask him. It was a human enough thing to ask—his eyes had been black when I first met him, now they're golden. Although it wasn't the change from black to gold I was referring to, but rather red to gold.

"No." He asked, confused by my question. Was he really that good of an actor, or were his eyes seriously that color?

"Oh, I uh, I thought there was something different about your eyes." I explained quickly, cursing myself for my stupidity. He made no response to that comment, and I berated myself, thinking that I shouldn't have said anything.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked, approaching us. Oh, so it's not just vampires that think I'm stupid. Then again—he's comparing my intelligence to that of a vampire's, so obviously my intellect wouldn't be as high as if compared to other humans.

"Bella," he corrected, "actually identified three of the four." He informed the teacher. Why did he correct him to say my name like that? And why does he call me Bella?!

"Have you done this lab before?" The teacher asked, skeptically.

"Yes, sir, only not with onion root." I told him quickly, angry that Edward would now mostly be writing off my skill at this lab as a result of repetition.

"Whitefish blastula?" The teacher pressed.

"Yeah, that was it." I quietly told him. He seemed surprised.

"Were you in an advanced placement program at your former school?"

"Yes." I continued, wondering why Edward was staring at me. What is he thinking?

"Well, I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He informed us, pursing his lips, and then walked away.

I turned back to my drawing, keeping my eyes and thoughts off of the monster next to me.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward turned to me, engaging in small talk. I tried to keep my voice under control and push away the undercurrent of anger as I replied.

I had to work to keep any strong emotions out of my voice as I realized he must have been watching me today. What does he want with me? I mean, why else would he say that? I hate the snow, and that must make me stand out. Is he trying to pick on me? Why else is he talking to me? And why was he stalking me? Or did he just overhear with his advanced senses? But no matter how he knew of my distaste for snow, why is he talking to me at all?

"Yeah." I told him, simply. I tried not to be short or snap at him, but my control was wearing thin. I was scared—he was obviously showing an interest in me that he doesn't show other students. He must know something's different about me—that I know about them. That I know his secret. That I have a past with his kind. I have to lie; I have to seem just like any other human. He can't suspect anything's different.

"You like the cold?" he asked, surprised, which made me utterly confused. Why is he talking to me?! Is he perhaps cryptically referring to his icy skin? How it brings back the images of strong, cold hands grasping my wrists, leaving dark splotchy bruises, forcing me to do things I didn't want to do...

No. I have to act normal. Maybe he doesn't know anything. Maybe for some odd reason, he actually wants to talk to me. Well, I know it's farfetched, but there's a hope.

"No. I hate the cold—there's nothing I hate more." I growled. It was one hundred percent true. And, even if he did know of my past, there would be no way to know if I was referring to his kind's temperature, or simply the opposite of warm in general.

"Then why do you think it's too bad that the snow's fading?" He questioned.

"Well, it's not all bad—it means there'll be more sun. I just enjoy the happiness everyone else has from their games with the white stuff." I explained, though really I could care less if they had fun playing with the mushy, wet white stuff or not.

"Well, with the cold and lack of sun, Brinnon must be a difficult place for you to live." He stated—not questioned.

"You have no idea." I told him in a low voice, allowing just a small fraction of the anger and resentment I was feeling leak into my words. When I chose this town, I had been thinking about the slight familiarity of the area, and of the decent price. The lack of sun and small size somehow completely missed my calculations. That's what I get for having my mind so full of fear that the other things start falling through the cracks.

"Why did you decide to come here?" He demanded, as though for some reason I was at fault for coming here. It was rude, prying, accusatory and insensitive. Exactly what's to be expected from a monster like him. But doesn't he know why I'm here? I thought he knew James and Laurent....maybe there's an actual chance he doesn't! I thrilled at the thought.

"It's just...unimportant." I told him, trying to brush my way out of answering the question. It wasn't as if I was about to say, "I spent six months being held hostage and tormented by two vampires, much like yourself, so when I escaped I convinced my parents to let me come here so I could protect them—even if it meant I'd lose my life...or worse—have to go back to them."

No. If I even mentioned I know their secret...it would be straight death or pain for me. They can never know I know their secret. I have to keep them in the dark. It's the only way to protect my life.

"I don't think it's unimportant." He insisted. I clenched my jaw. It's not unimportant to you because it was your people who forced me to do this, and you just think that's so dandy, don't you?

I chose to ignore him.

The minutes dragged on, and I could feel his deep, penetrating gaze. I did my best to keep my breathing even and keep my eyes far away from him.

Unfortunately, he chose to break the silence.

"Please tell me." He begged. His eyes were pleading, and his voice sounded so...so...sincere. As though he actually wanted to know why I moved here, as if he actually cared about me—which I know to be one of the most untrue forms of untrue.

However, for some odd reason, there was something different about him that I couldn't quite trace. Something about the way he acted was different than James, different than Laurent—different from all the other vampires I've met before coming here. I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was, but it gave me the greatest desire to actually tell him what happened—or, at least, part of it. Whether it was his sincerity—which was surely a facade—or some other strange part of his persona that caused me to go on about my life, I don't know. All I know is that I did.

"I think I can keep up." He insisted. Why does he want to know? I stared down at my hands, silently. How much could I tell him? Should I even tell him anything? If I didn't, he'd obviously think something's up, so I have to say something to blend in.

"I wanted a fresh start." I told him, truthfully, yet beating around the bush.

"From...what?" He asked, sounding intensely curious. His eyes searched into mine, and it looked so...strange. His eyes seemed almost gentle, but vampires never have gentleness in their eyes. They're monsters! But...he seems to be acting gentle. I suppose it must be part of the human charade.

"I was...bullied where I moved from. A couple of guys weren't very nice to me, and I got tired of it. They eventually stopped, but I just wanted to start over new, where I didn't have a past." I told him, deciding to keep as close to the story I told Angela as possible just in case she broke her promise and shared the information with others. Also, that story was true...just missing a whole pile of information. A bunch of half-truths.

"Why wouldn't your parents move with you?" he questioned me, confused.

"I didn't want to disrupt their lives; they have family, friends, careers, and their home in Phoenix—I couldn't take them away from that." I lied smoothly, surprising myself.

"But you're still unhappy." He stated, rather than asked. He looked sad and remorseful, as though he truly felt sorry for him. I had to give him one thing—he was a really good actor.

"And?" I asked him, internally laughing at the comment. Obviously I'm not happy. Look at my life! I'm being stocked by vampires wherever I go, and I'm pretty much fending for my life!

"That doesn't seem fair." He said, shrugging casually, although the intensity of his curiosity still shone.

I gave a short, heartless laugh at that. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before." He stated, bitterly. What was his problem? He's a vampire! He doesn't have to fight for his life! He's safe! So what could possibly make his life—if you can even call it that—unfair?

"So, that's all." I told him, as he was still staring at me. I just wanted to end that conversation. I'm not particularly good at lying, and talking to a leech was about the last thing I wanted to be doing right then.

His next words were spoken slowly, and sent a small shiver down my spine. His voice has lately begun to haunt my nightmares, filling me with fear. "You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering a lot more than you let anyone see."

"Oh, you noticed?" I hissed under my breath—but I knew from experience how to speak long enough that even a vampire can't make out the sound. Though it's more like slight lip-syncing with a small gust of air, it still felt like talking under my breath—which was good enough for me.

Along with my unnoticed comment, I made a face—though I tried to hide it from him. It was a reflex reaction—unfortunately. From the way he's acting, the things he's saying...he has to know something. Why else would he say that? He must know I'm suffering! But...how? From who? And what's he planning on doing about it? About me? To me? I swiftly looked away from him, silently—telepathically trying to plead with the teacher for class to end.

"Am I wrong?" He probed.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one with all the answers." I snapped, though immediately backtracked. What I wouldn't give to be able to tear his know-it-all facade apart—without having to pay for it.

"I mean—I just assumed you'd make a statement, and I'd correct you if you were wrong, like we've been doing in class. Y'know, because, well, you seemed to like that best and if you like that's best then that's what we should do, right? I mean, uh, of course whatever you want to do is what should be done because, well, why wouldn't it be? I mean—" I stuttered, doing the worst possible job of backpedalling possible.

"Alright, then. You're suffering—a lot more than you let anyone see." He rephrased, his eyes probing mine. I made no comment—I'd already done enough damage.

"Does your having no comment mean I'm right?" He questioned smugly.

"It means whatever you want it mean. Now, I have to correct my English paper. I need quiet in order to work." I insisted, trying to be as polite as possible and appear like I actually needed to do the work—even though I had already finished the short personal essay easily over lunch, as well as corrected it.

"Are my questions annoying you?" He asked, smiling. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. What a cocky, sadistic vampire. I was beginning to wish I was a monster, just to give him some of the pain he's causing me. To let him know what it feels like to be the weaker one.

"Well, it's just; I need to look over this. It's an important assignment." I lied, though did a good job of making it sound true in means of sidestepping answering his questions.

"If I correct it for you, would you then answer my questions?" He proposed, grinning crookedly, not waiting for an answer before picking up my paper and reviewing it.

He scanned the page quickly—it was a paper on our favourite novel, and since we had already covered Romeo and Juliet as well as Wuthering Heights in class, I decided to settle for Pride and Prejudice.

He picked up his black ink pen and began ticking many marks onto the loose leaf. To say I was annoyed was an understatement—I was nearing furious. My writing was good on that paper. It was one of the best I had written. I also had written it in ink—and rewritten. I had been planning on handing it in as is, but now I'll have to rewrite it. Again. Plus he's going to look at the paper, be as smug and cocky as can be, as his intellect would obviously overshadow mine by far, and this paper will seem like a joke to him.

In a few minutes he was done reading it over and correcting. "That was good. It's actually one of the better essays I've read." He grinned. One of the better human essays, you mean. Thanks for the 'compliment'.

"Well, thanks." I replied, trying to smile, and reached over for the paper. Luckily, he kept his hands far from mine so they wouldn't have to touch again. I don't know if I could have handled it twice.

"It was my pleasure."

I nodded my head once in acknowledgment, turning to place the paper into my binder.

"Where did you move from?" He questioned.

"Why?" I countered.

"You said if I corrected your paper you'd answer my questions." He stated semi-sordidly.

"No, you suggested that and didn't give me a chance to answer before taking my paper." I responded.

"So you won't answer my questions?"

"Not unless you tell me why you want to know."

"I'm just curious."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"What is a valid reason?"

"How about you tell me more about yourself?" I stated. It seemed he wasn't going to tell me the truth on why he wanted to know about me, but perhaps he'd tell me at least a little bit about himself so I could learn more and prepare for whatever is coming my way.

"I'm really not that interesting." He laughed shortly.

"Neither am I."

"I don't believe that."

"Nor do I believe you."

He narrowed his eyes at me, but I avoided them by flipping my hair to the sides of my face, sufficiently blocking it from his view.

Luckily, the bell sounded soon after, and he fled from the room at vampire speed. Really, did he not care at all about being found out? Has he seriously never heard of the Volturi? He could at least try to be a little less conspicuous.

**Edward's POV**

I returned to Brinnon today. I decided to have a civil conversation with Bella to make up for her horrible first impression of me. I introduced myself and began talking. I realized a slip in the conversation—when she asked about contacts. She caught on that my eyes have changed colors. Obviously, my eyes were the coal black color when I almost attacked her a week previous, and now they're the liquid gold that only appears after hunting. She is much more observant than I gave her credit for—I have to be cautious of her.

This girl was still a mystery to me. For some reason, her mind is completely silent to me. Luckily, I was able to ask her some questions to learn more about her, and I have started to unlock the puzzle that is Bella Swan.

She moved here because people weren't nice to her where she came from. For some unexplainable reason, that made me mad, although I had no idea why. I was upset that anyone would ever try to hurt her, or cause her pain. But why would I feel any emotion for a human?

I learned that she moved here alone to let her parents continue with their lives where they resided. She was selfless. She'd do anything for her family.

So, thus, now she is suffering deeply from those who were unkind to her in her old city. She deeply misses her family as well, but she knows this is the only way for her to really continue life, after those scum were so mean to her.

Wait, why did I just call them that? I don't even know them! Why is it that this human is making me feel all these emotions? It's so...human. I feel devastatingly sorry for her, as I just know something bad happened to her in her past. I can't explain it, but I just know she is suffering a lot more than she lets on. She's the suffer-in-silence type.

Yes, very selfless indeed.

I had noticed Mike Newton had some thoughts about me during class—'wish he'd stayed wherever he went'. It seemed that these feelings—which as far as I've noticed didn't exist before Bella's arrival, must have to do with her. He doesn't like me giving her my attention—but I find myself not liking the attention he gives her, either, so I suppose the feeling is mutual.

My thoughts drifted to Bella. Although she seemed so ordinary, she was wreaking quite the havoc upon my life. Of course, I understand why Newton likes her—she's beautiful, though not in the usual way. It was what this generation would call the "girl-next-door" appearance, though to me it felt like so much more. There was just something about her that gripped me and wasn't letting go. No matter what I tried to think about or do, she somehow always managed to be forefront in my thoughts.

I shouldn't be thinking about her, though! She's human! I promised myself when I came back that I would not let her silent mind make myself interested in her. But, is that what really has me interested in her? She just seems so...fascinating. However, I can't let myself think that way about her. She's mortal—fragile and weak. I could kill her at any moment. I can't afford her sparking my interest—or, more so than that, she can't afford it.

I found out from Emmett in my next class that Alice skipped the last few minutes of the period—headed for the Science hall. I was that close to killing her. I have to hunt, I have to be cautious, and I have to keep my distance. Her life depends on it.

I skipped the last class of my day, recovering from the brutal period in Biology. Her scent was strong, that much was certain.

Putting on a loud cd with thrashing music, I rested my head back and began to think about the conversation I had with the girl. I was tempted to peek into the students' thoughts and look for the girl, but I tried not to—though I cheated a few times. It wasn't spying, though—or so I tried to convince myself. As the last class was almost over, I'd need to know when she was leaving class to prepare myself. Though really I just wanted to learn more about her...

My family lives on campus since Carlisle and Esme work here as medical staff, but we have a separate housing area behind the three main buildings, as the other integral leaders of the school do. Most teachers just have houses in Brinnon and drive here each morning.

Bella would be walking out of the building soon to go to her dorm. I got out of my car as the students began to disperse, not quite sure why I did it.

Did I want her to see me here? Did I hope she would come speak to me? What was I doing?

I watched her leave the main building, clutching her book bag close and glaring up into the sky, as if the light rain offended her. I smiled at the thought of her mad—she was so weak, so fragile. Her angry would be closer to endearing than terrifying any day.

She walked by without noticing me, and I was surprised to realize that I had wanted her to see me, although the reason why was unsure of.

I continued to watch her as she trailed over the girl's dormitory, although she dropped the water bottle in her hand as she approached the door. She bent down to pick it up, and as she stood her eyes caught my gaze. She looked startled, but her eyes held no trace of fear as she hurried away, blushing from her clumsy moment.

It left me smiling.

**Bella's POV**

I've been getting creepy vibes from Edward.

First, there was the fact that he kept talking to me in Biology. A vampire trying to converse with a human. Yeah, like that's not already suspicious.

Then there was afterschool, when I felt someone's stare burning holes in my back. I dropped my water, and I stood up from grabbing it, I saw his eyes were glued on me. I stared at him in shock, then rushed into the building, blushing that he saw me being a weak, clumsy human.

So now that's two hit's on his list. One for conversing with a human, another for stocking them with his eyes. Something is definitely up with him. I'm going to have to watch out for him, and myself.

I went to my room and put my book bag away, and then I decided to go find Angela. We stayed in her room talking for hours, until it was finally time for supper. We ate with Jessica, Mike, and the rest of their group. Mike sat next to me, and he kept trying to have a conversation with me. Has he seriously not gotten the hint that I'm not interested in him yet?

Jessica was obviously jealous of Mike and I, although I continually tried to pair them up. Seriously, they seem perfect for each other—arrogant, relentless, full of themselves, and of course- into money and looking 'cool'. A match made in heaven.

Jess, Ang, Lauren and I planned to get together to study that night. I didn't overly care for Lauren, but I agreed. It took us a few hours to get it finished, but we finally did. It was nearing nine o'clock, and they were tired and decided to get some sleep.

I showered, checked my email, braided my hair, and put on my pyjamas. Then the day replayed in my head.

A vampire clearly knows something about my past, and even if he doesn't, something about me seems to intently interest him. Whatever it is, his whole coven will back him up, I'm sure of that. I have no chance in surviving.

Perhaps they're worse than James and Laurent—if you can get worse. Or there's still the theory that Edward told them about me, and that they're still coming for me. Maybe they're all working together, some horrible torture planned for me.

No matter what, I know whatever it is, it won't be pleasant. The world is against me. I can never see my parents again, because that would risk my scent being tracked there. My whole family, my old friends, my whole life is now gone. All I have left is the future.

And here, my future, I'm surrounded by vampires, one of which has some kind of malicious schemes in mind for me. And I won't be able to stop him.

I wish so bad I could just protect myself! If I only had the ability to keep them away from me, to block them from hurting me... things would be so much better.

I'm surrounded by negative. Everywhere, everything is negative—has taken a turn for the worst. Everywhere I have to check over my back, trembling in fear at every sound.

I instantly jumped up from my bed, reaching for my desk drawer. I pulled out the small razor blade, and examined it with my fingers. I looked at the scars ravishing my right wrist, deep lacerations going down the length of it. Down the street, not across the street.

I began to cry. Cry for what I've done, for all I've messed up on. My parents would be so disappointed in me if they saw this. They'd want me to be strong, to fight, and to be the daughter they've raised me to be. I owe them that much.

I took the shiny razor blade in my hand and enclosed it in my fist. I walked over to the balcony connected to my small, wooden, attic-like room. I carefully took the fragile blade and crumpled it in half, making sure not to cut myself in the process. I flung my arm bag, and then thrashed it forwards, emitting it far into the air into the forest below.

I grabbed a pair of track pants and pulled them over my pyjama bottoms—we're allowed to wear non-uniform clothes as long as we're outside the central building. I tossed on my dad's sweater he let me bring here, and then left my room, iPod in hand.

I turned on some angry music, attached my iPod to my pants with the buckle, and just ran. I still had a full hour before curfew, and vampires could just as easily get me in my room as on the street, so I wasn't worried.

I ran outside of the school's grounds, following the dark sidewalk. I let the music wash over me, taking my mind off my thoughts and calming me. I lost all track of time and location and I let myself drown in the music, until I suddenly realized it was nearing 10 o'clock—and I was who knows where under the pitch black night time sky. Smart move, Bella. I mentally scolded myself.

I picked up my iPod, and set it so that the backlight was always on—it was the closest I had to a flashlight. I waved it around to get a sense of where I was, and realized I had absolutely no idea. Then a car drove by.

I held out my arm, waving at it to stop. Luckily, it did. I walked up to it, and the driver pulled down the window. Some humans would be scared to do this, but after dealing with vampires, humans hold absolutely no fear for me.

"Hey, I go to Heritage Collegiate, and I went out for a run, but now I don't know how to get back. Do you know which way I need to go?" I asked, internally pleading he did.

"Sure, my brother goes there. Get in, I'll give you a lift." He informed me, smiling. I couldn't help but return it.

I jumped into the car, pushing my sweaty hair off of my face. I looked up at the man next to me; he looked to be around twenty-two, with shaggy blonde hair falling over his crystal blue eyes. Thrash metal was echoing from the radio, and the car was rather cozy. It was a red Nissan Silvia S13—a nice car. I felt bad that resting my wet hair against the padded seat, so I pinned it to the top of my head.

"Thanks for the ride." I told him graciously.

"It's not a problem; I was going that way anyways. So do you normally go running this time of night?" He questioned conversationally.

"No, not really. I haven't been in awhile, but it's...refreshing." I explained, as when I run, my overwhelming emotions seem to evaporate.

"Wasn't it a little late to go out? It's too dark to even see outside now without lights, and there's not many streetlight around this area."

"I had an hour until curfew, although I guess I should have paid better attention to the time and where I was going." I chuckle.

"Yeah, might have been a smart idea." He laughed with me. He seemed nice; I wasn't scared of him—I knew he was just as weak as any other human. He couldn't hurt me very easily. And he just seemed to be someone I could trust.

"So, we haven't introduced ourselves. What's your name?"

"Gregory, Greg for short. What about you?"

"Isabella, Bella for short."

"The name suits you." He commented.

I blushed and looked down, "Thanks." Then I looked at him, and decided it was my turn to ask questions. "So, what were you doing out here?"

"I don't know...I guess I just needed to clear my head. I decided to go for a drive." He sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh, I don't know...just, a lot of stuff. My dad really wants me to take over the family business—we own a small store—but I'm not interested. He's pissed about it, and keeps trying to convince me. Not to mention he thinks it's inexcusable that I've been out of high school for five years and still have no clue what I want to do for my life."

"That sucks." I sighed, "So, what do you do during the day then if you're not in school?"

"Oh, I work construction. It's not exactly the best job out there, but it's money, and work experience, so I do it. I have a band, and we're trying to do some shows and get ourselves out there, so that's kind of my top priority, you know?"

"That's cool. What's it called? What do you play?"

"Don't laugh—" he warned, "We made it when we were fourteen. But it's called 'Black Enveloped Battlefield'" He smirked. "But, I suppose you could call it 'BEB' it you prefer..."

I laughed at the comment. "No, it sounds cool! Is there any meaning behind it...?" I pressed. I had some friends back home in a band, and they called it 'Brand New Endings'. We asked them for the meaning behind it, and they told us '...well it sounded like a cool oxymoron'. Yeah, talk about disappointing. Who knows; this band's title could be the same.

"Well, my dad's always wanted me to take over the shop, and my parents have always been hard on me. 'Live up the family name, son!' They always told me. 'Your brother is doing better than you, and he's six years younger than you.' They were just always ragging on me, and my friends' parents were the same. We got into a bit of trouble in high school, to say the least. We fooled around a lot, never really cared much about anything. Well, that's not true. We did care about stuff, but are parents always berated us for it because we were never interested in the right stuff." He scoffed, "We used to just jam together after school and on weekends, so we just got used to playing. But as our home lives got more...frustrating, for lack of a better word, we began to write lyrics. We thought a suiting name would be 'third world war' but it didn't sound very catchy. We kept with the war idea and went for 'Battlefield'. Because, well, it always felt like we were fighting a losing battle. Thus, 'dark enveloped' battlefield. I suppose you could say it's a little emo, or just sounds stupid, but we think it fits." He explained.

"No, that sounds cool. I think it's a pretty awesome name myself—but you never answered my other question. What do you play?"

"I'm the lead singer, and I play electric. Actually, I just picked up a really sic amp today, so I'm thriving to try it out with the guys. There's Trevor on drums, Xavier on electric and backup vocals, Aiden on Bass, and Keeton on piano, and then Griffin on strings and any extras we decide to add in." He smiled, seeming happy to think about it.

"That sounds awesome! You definitely have a full band. Do you have a cd yet?" I asked, excitedly. I've always loved music.

"We have an EP, we sell them for cheap at our concerts to get the word out. Which, hey, we're playing at your school's next dance. Are you going to be there?"

I laughed out loud at that. "Yeah, right. I don't dance. I can't dance, actually" I informed in.

"Well, if you absolutely insist on not dancing, then how about you grab a 'back stage pass' and just hang out with us? We need someone to control the soundboard, anyways. My brother normally does it, but, well, I suppose he'll probably be a little preoccupied that night."

I sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'll do it. But you better show me how to work it well beforehand. And I also do want this soundboard behind the curtains, out of sight. I don't care for people staring at me." I told him, listing off my demands.

"Done and done. You give me your number, and I'll call you up. You can come hang out at our practices—the guys would love to meet you." He smiled. 'Yes!´ the voice in my head rejoiced. I was going to be spending time, hopefully lots of time, away from this vampire-infested school. Definitely sold on this idea.

'But it's a group of men!' the other voice in my head yelled at me. 'Yeah, but human men. As if they could really hurt you. You could easily stab them with a knife if you had to! It's much safer than being at that school...' the other voice disputed, and won.

"Sweet, do you have your cell on you?" I asked. He passed it over, and I saved my number onto it. 'Next time I go running, I better remember to take my cell phone with me! So I don't get lost!' The voice in my head yelled at me, referring to what would've happened if Greg hadn't showed up.

"Awesome, I've got someone hired for the job. They guys will be ecstatic." Greg smiled, "Which, speaking of you gig with us at your school...we're there. I drove a little fast, so you should make it upstairs before curfew if you hurry." He told me. I smiled, and was surprised that I hadn't realized the fast speed—I used to be terrified of it. Before them.

"Thanks so much, Greg! I'll see you some time soon!" I called, running towards the building.

"I'll look forwards to it!" He smiled, riling up his engine and speeding out of the parking lot. I smiled and watched his retreating car, until I realized I had three minutes to get to my floor...

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle and I went hunting together after class—we hadn't spent much time together since my sudden departure last week.

He apologized for not having trust in me not to hurt the girl last week. He also told me to do what was right, that if I was struggling resisting, what is it that keeps me here?

I thought about what he said. Two more years and she'd be gone. She'd go to college, get a job, marry someone, have children, get old...but for some reason, these thoughts made me upset. I didn't know why. Possibly jealously that she could have what I can't? I quickly wrote that theory off, as all humans have that ability but it doesn't make me jealous of them.

Carlisle asked if it was pride keeping me here, but I assured him it wasn't. What is holding me here, though? This girl is dangerous to me—any minute I could lose my control and kill her, not to mention expose my entire family. I shouldn't be risking her life like this; it's selfish of me, and cruel. I am also putting my family at risk of others finding out what we are.

But, as I realize it's only two years until she leaves, I can't make myself leave. I want to stay here with her. Is it her silent mind or appetizing smell that pulls me in? Whatever it is, I have to leave.

One more day. That's what I decided—I'd give it one more day to be with her, perhaps tell her my excuse for leaving—offer at another school, fed up with my family, trying to hunt down my birth parents...whatever. I have to protect her.

But, even as I've made this decision, I feel myself keep trying to find ways to stay here with her. Two more days then. Or three. Just four...or five...it couldn't hurt anything...

No. Just one last day to say goodbye, and then I leave to protect her, and to protect my family.

I lay on my cream couch, my stomach sloshing with liquid, and my head filled with girl who I had given up trying to block out of my thoughts.

--x--

I was walking from our little home on the lot behind the school to the front parking lot, talking casually amongst ourselves.

"Tomorrow I say we take Rose's car to school."

"Emmett, it's a three minute walk," I told him, incredulously, "at human speed."

"Still...we could drive around the block a few times first..."

"Oh, like that wouldn't make us stand out at all." Rose chirped in, rolling her eyes at her husband.

"We could say we're going to Krispy Kreme! I hear they have good doughnuts."

"But we can't eat the doughnuts." I bickered.

"I didn't say we were actually going to go there! We just have to use that as an alibi!" He proclaimed. I huffed at him, and Carlisle broke it up.

"Children, be reasonable. It's odd enough to them that you all skip breakfast, it will make it even more suspicious if you're seen driving to school every morning, when you clearly live in the staff housing." He declared. I shot Em a triumphant smile.

"I still say we take the car." He sulked.

We had reached the front of the school by now, and decided to sit at one of the round tables as it we waited for class to commence. Esme and Carlisle left for the staff room and their duties.

Rosalie and Emmett were trapped in their own little world, and Alice and I had to remind them multiple times that we were in a public place. Jasper and Alice were only marginally better. I turned my focus to the parking lot, and the thoughts of the students inside. Just one look at the girl, after all, I won't see her again after today... I reasoned with myself, as I watched her through other student's minds.

She was walking out the door of the girl's dormitory complex, trying to catch her grip on the ice. She was trying to make it the central building when she skidded further into the parking lot, tripping over her laces. I muffled a laugh as she blushed furiously to retie it, and get herself to her feet. I thought minutely about helping her up, but then realize she wouldn't my icy hand wouldn't be warmly welcomed. I should have worn cloves.

I watched engrossed as she struggled with her task, and began to wonder if she would come and talk to me...or if maybe I should talk to her. _Stop thinking about that, Edward! She's a human! You have to stay away from her, no matter how interesting you find her!_

I heard a screeching sound in the parking lot, and turned around to see where it came from. I saw a dark blue van—Tyler Crowley's van—roaring into the parking lot at an injudicious speed. Tyler's van hit the ice at exactly the wrong angle, sending him sliding halfway across the parking lot—into the unsuspecting girl, typing up her shoe laces, crouched in front of a rusty Toyota. The girl who become the uninvited focal point of my world was about to be crushed.

The girl, standing in the exact right spot to be run over by the truck looked up, bewildered by the sound of the screeching tires. She looked straight into my horror-struck eyes, and then turned to watch her approaching death.

"_Not her!" _was my last coherent thought as I launched myself speeding across the parking lot, using my full vampiric speed.

* * *

**Sorry guys for using some of midnight sun word for word. Steph Meyer's much better at explaining Edward's confusing thought process than I am! I won't do it as much next chapter, though.**

**Ps, can anyone guess who Greg's related to at the school? muah ha ha!**

**You have no idea how much I had to do to write that little flashback of Bella's to the freezer incident. I read a few answers off of yahoo answers, read a newspaper article about a women being trapped in a freezer for four hours, watched a short video called 'freeze died', AND searched hypothermia off of wikipedia. it was very confusing. i hope i got it right though.. i'm not sure how severe she'd be when she got out, but since it was a short amount of time she would obviously survived, and james and laurent look after her _just enough_ not to kill her. so, yeah.**

**are laurent or james ooc from the books? they kinda seemed like it to me from the word choice they used...but then again, i guess we don't see much of them in the books...**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! My exams are done now, and I have a bit of time off before school starts again monday, so I'll definetely try to get another chapter or two in! Although I really need to write the next chapter of my other story, but this one's too addicting!**

**Review ! For me, please?! haha. have an awesome night! =)**


	4. A Skidding Van & A Savior

**Chapter Four**

_'The girl, standing in the exact right spot to be run over by the truck, looked up, bewildered by the sound of the screeching tires. She looked straight into my horror-struck eyes, and then turned to watch her approaching death. "__Not her!" __was my last coherent thought as I launched myself speeding across the parking lot, using my full vampiric speed.'_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I had just got out of gym class and was walking to my dorm when I began to slip on the ice. My feet got caught on my laces and I tripped. I was blushing furiously as I tried to retie it. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, as the only thing I wanted to do was get my laces tied and jet from there immediately. I felt like someone's eyes were on me, boring holes, which further pushed me to hurry my task. Then I heard screeching. I looked up immediately, my eyes hitting Edward's—who was watching me from across the lot, and for some reason looked terrified.

My head jerked towards where the sound had come from, and I saw a dark blue van spiralling towards me, unable to catch any grip on the black ice. My stomach lurched as I realized I was inbetween a rusty Toyota and the oncoming vehicle. There was no way for me to get away from it. It was mere seconds before I was about to be crushed—any running I could manage wouldn't do any good. I was dying either way.

Please, God, if you're out there—protect Renee and Charlie, my friends from Phoenix and from here...I'm coming to join you soon, William, finally...

I began to pray, but was cut off sharply. A cold stone arm wrapped around my figure and pulled me to the ground. It was Edward Cullen.

He used his other arm to stop the van from running into us. My head hit the ground briefly when he grabbed me, but it didn't hurt. I knew much worse. I watched his eyes—they were intense, focusing solely on protecting me and stopping the van. He held me softly against himself, shielding me from any incoming harm. My body was covered in the icy coolness his body gave up, and I began to shiver—but not because of the temperature. I was being trapped by one of them. He had his disgusting arms around me, touching me, locking me from running away. It was all I could do not to cry, or scream out. I didn't want this to happen again. Not ever. Once was already too much.

His brow furrowed in concentration; the van skidded backwards, but snapped back. I couldn't comprehend what was happening—it was all too much. All I know is he blocked the van with his hand, then his shoulder, and seemed to actually lift the van off of me. My question was why?

His body was muscular and toned; wiry muscles lined his rock hard body. They way all of them were. It was no effort, just fate. The mark of a monster.

His face was anxious and intense, but I didn't know why. I could only form my own explanations and try to find something that made sense.

Why was he frightened for me? Why did he care if I lived or died? I quickly amounted it to the only possible explanation: he had orders for me to live, because my days of torture were not over. I couldn't even have the blissful peace of death, because all they wanted for me was pain. Nothing but pain.

He used his full speed to reach me before the truck smashed my body—why would he risk exposure to save me? Though, they probably wouldn't think twice about massacring the whole school, so long as they covered up their tracks.

They seem to like it here, though—so wouldn't it be completely irrational to give up their life here just for one human? Sure, they may want to keep me for other...purposes...but there are plenty of other humans around. Why would they risk it all for me?

The gears of my comparatively obtuse mind began to work. I realized that if the van had hit me, it would've smeared my blood everywhere. They would've risked exposure anyways, wouldn't have been able to drink my blood—or, at least would lose a large portion, and they wouldn't be able to keep me for whatever ghastly purposes they are planning on.

The van crashed downwards, the windows shattering. I could faintly smell the rusty scent of the driver's blood. Surprisingly, Edward Cullen didn't jump at it. He stayed right where he was—entrapping me against his chest, baring me from leaving. My heart beats were sporadic and frenzied, though of course he didn't care.

I flicked my head in direction of his family and saw they were all fuming. Why? Shouldn't they be happy, as this is saving them from exposure? Though maybe they think Cullen would have been able to resist. At least this shows that they aren't under instructions to keep me safe for James' and Laurent's return—otherwise, the remaining Cullens would be pleased I was saved, rather than upset for the exposure risk, even though it would have happened either way.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked intensely, his voice low. His face was mere inches from mine; I could see the fine detailing of his darkened gold eyes. Every small fleck, line, and flaw in pattern was clearly visible to me. His cold, delicious breath was hitting my chin—and rather than being engrossed like I once was by the scent, I was repulsed. All my thoughts focused on his long, elegant fingers holding me captive, his body ensnaring mine.

"Peachy." I growled, repeating the word Gregory so commonly used—such an opposite to what I was feeling now. His expression was one of shock and confusion. I'll give him one thing—he's a very good actor.

I heard a crowd of people calling out my name, Tyler Crowley's name, who was apparently the driver, and even Edward's name. EMT's were on the grounds; apparently the accident was bad enough that our little doctor's office couldn't deal with. Or maybe they just have a hard time with an excess of blood...

"Bella, really, are you alright?" Edward's pleading voice questioned again. I bit my tongue to keep from spouting off the first stream of swear words that came to mine.

"Yes, Cullen. I told you—I'm absolutely wonderful." I sarcastically responded, beginning to try to extricate myself from his grasp. No dice. His hold tightened; the slight progress my wiggling had made got me nowhere.

"Be careful. You hit your head pretty hard." He warned, reaching up to cradle it. I smashed my head away from it.

"Let. Me. Go." I snapped, yanking roughly against him, my face murderous.

"Bella, you just nearly escaped death, but you've still injured yourself. You shouldn't be moving around yet." He reprimanded.

"Thank you very much for that insider, Mr. Cullen, but I'm pretty sure I know what is best for my safety, thank you." I hissed, not pausing in my struggle.

"Really, Bella, it's best if you just stay still until the EMTs get to us." He insisted, trying to still my movements.

"Listen: my blood isn't spilled, nor am I dead. You've done your job. I don't know why you did it—though I can make my own assumptions—but we both know there is no reason for you to still be here. Please leave." I begged.

His confused expression intensified. "I...Bella, I saved you because I didn't want you to get hurt. I don't understand what you're upset about."

I was getting nowhere. He's had centuries to perfect his acting skills. He can get out of any question I ask him—I'll never find any answers. However, I did learn something—he seemed as though he had no idea that I know what he is. Then again, that may have just been a cover, too. But, if he truly doesn't know—well, that's all sorts of amazing. I decided to try to test him, to see if I could sense if he knew my secrets or not.

"How'd you get here so fast? One minute, you were across the lot, and then you were right next to me!" I exclaimed. If he knew I knew what he is, he'd rub it off. If he didn't know, he'd try to explain it. As well, if he doesn't know, having said this will make him think I have no idea what his secret is—thus protecting myself further from him and his family. Though I need to talk more politely—either way, there's no excuse for talking like I have been to him.

I truly am an idiot. I could so easy make him angry, and we know what happens then! No matter how hard it is to stay calm and collected, I have to do it. For my safety, and those around me.

"I was right next to you Bella." He stated defensively, his caring demeanour suddenly going hard.

"Are you sure, I mean, I could be wrong, but I swear you were over with your family..." I trailed, trying to analyze his facial expression and decide whether or not he knew my secrets.

"You hit your head pretty hard. You must be seeing things. I was right beside you this whole time." His features were hard as stone—he seemed shielding, as though he were hiding the fact it was a lie. As though he truly thought I didn't know. Then again, it would've be the first time his acting has tricked me. The more in the dark I am, the better it is for them. I decided to play along with his acting—on the odd chance he wasn't acting.

"Really? Ow, you're right!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head with my one free arm. As I did, I realized my head actually did hurt—it was only a dull throbbing, but it still surprised me. I had thought when he used the excuse I bumped my head; it was simply a cover up for my actions.

"Here, it'll only be a minute..." He whispered urgently, looking around for the EMTs as though it was an urgent mission. Seriously, Edward, I'm not going to get all teary-eyed on you; you don't need to pass me off the first time I show any inclination of pain. I'm tougher than that. Though, luckily, there is the slightest change he doesn't know that.

"Well, thank you very much Edward. It was so kind of you to help me out—I was almost a goner! Yet you came in and saved my precious life. You're kindness won't ever be forgotten by me." I smiled cynically, though of course he didn't understand that my grin was anything but ordinary.

"It wasn't a problem," He grinned crookedly—though my mind automatically reformed it into a sneer. "I'm just happy I could help you out."

Thankfully, before I could utter the witty response forming in my mind, an EMT officer showed up. Edward addressed him as Rick and told him I had a head injury. Unfortunately, it meant I was put in a neck brace, but at least it would make Edward think I really had no clue what he is—on the off chance he hasn't talked to James or Laurent.

I did tell the EMT officer I was fine, but my word holds no ground against Edward Cullens'.

I was taken away on a stretcher to the nurses' office, Tyler was taken by ambulance to the hospital, and Edward followed behind the rush of students.

--x--

The doctor's office was not fun. I was surrounded by vampires. There was the head vamp, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, then his darling wife and nurse Esme, and of course, the ever-present son Edward. Being in the same room as them was like pulling teeth. Seriously, since when are blood-sucking, sadistic, pretentious vampires medical workers? And how can they be married? Aren't you supposed to marry for love? And vampires can't feel love, so why would they get married?

And a son? Obviously, vampires can't have kids. I know enough about them to know that. They're a coven, and he is not their son! Vampires aren't normal. They don't have normal working relationships like humans do, and they definitely do not have families. They have covens and clans. I suppose it must be for the human charade.

Why do they even bother, anyways? They have to pretend to breathe, fidget, eat; they have to think slowly, walk slowly, talk slowly, dull their hearing...there's so many things they can't do by being here. So why do they bother? I haven't heard of any missing students, so it's not like they're using the school as a feeding ground.

I guess that going to school is more fun than doing nothing, though. Right? Who knows. So long as these vampires stay away from me, I don't care what their reasons are.

Let me rephrase that; so long as these vampires don't hurt anybody, I don't care what they do.

As if vampires don't plan on hurting anybody. They need to kill to survive.

"You seem to have just a few bruises and scratches, your neck and head are both fine, although you may want to put some ice on the bump there." Dr. Carlisle stated after examining me. Truthfully, it felt really, really wrong to call him that, but by not doing it, it would only make me stand out more.

I nodded my head compliantly, and then made to get up. Dr. Carlisle pushed me back down, and insisted I had to rest.

It wasn't as terrifying being here this time as last, even with the increase in vampires, as there was another human with me. Tyler Crowley. I hadn't met him before, but he was the one driving the out of control van. He couldn't stop apologizing. I mean, he really couldn't stop.

The first time, I forgave him and told him it wasn't his fault. But by the tenth time, the only thing I could think of to say to him was 'stop apologizing! You're giving me a migraine!', but I knew that wouldn't be very nice. So, I kept my mouth shut, occasionally telling him I forgave him and that it was no big deal.

Finally, he stopped apologizing and asked another question, "How did you get out the way?"

I froze. 'Well, you see, Edward's a vampire, as are the doctor and nurse here and his 'siblings'. When he saw your van coming to hit me, he ran to me at vampire speed to save me. My theory is that he doesn't want anything else to hurt me but himself and his clan, and that he doesn't want me to have the peace that death brings, but rather be forced to pain the rest of my life. Any more questions?'

Talk about a way to bring pain upon myself. I'd have no one else to blame but myself if I said that. Luckily, I've gotten good at holding my tongue. Although I did have to think about this. What do I say? I went for a half-truth.

"Edward pulled me out of the way." I told him honestly, as that was the half-truth.

"Who?" He asked, seeming to not know the name. Really, how can you not know Edward Cullen? I'm pretty sure even humans who've never heard of vampires would notice that something stands out about him, that something's different.

"Edward Cullen. The doctor's son." I prompted.

"Really? I didn't see him with you..." He started. Of course he didn't; no one did—not even me.

"....he was right beside me." I hesitated; this was the half-lie. I'm better at lying now then I once was, of course, but I still didn't like the idea of lying to cover up for a vampire. Yet, it's my only option.

"Oh, well....that's good he was there. I mean, if he wasn't...I could've killed you..." He breathed, his voice hushed, "I'm so sorry Bella! I can't believe I almost did that! I was driving, and not paying attention to speed or the ice, and I...I...I'm just so sorry, Bella..." his voice droned on. I decided to pretend to sleep so I could stop telling him 'it's okay', 'I forgive you', 'it's no big deal'; I switched to tuning him out.

I knew Edward had been here; he walked with the EMTs to the doctor's office, but he wasn't here now. I couldn't be happier.

Lie. I could be happier, much happier. It would involve his whole family being far, far away from this place... But, since that's not going to happen, I'll settle for at least him being away from me.

"Is she sleeping?" I heard the words fall from Edward's mouth. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

That's right; Edward Cullen suddenly waltzed through the door as if he owned the place. Which, he inexplicably did.

I cringed when I saw him, but he probably took it as a reaction to my horrible head injury. I suppose he was checking to make sure I kept my 'new observations' a secret; to not let anyone know the truth. He had no need to worry; I'm not stupid enough to spill a vampire's secret.

My eyes widened at the sight of him, and I began going through all the possible ways to escape from him in my head. It seemed I was out of options.

Thankfully, Tyler spoke them. I didn't even mind him apologizing, if it meant less time with the vampire's attention of me.

"Hey Edward, I'm really sorry—" Tyler began, but Edward cut him off.

"No blood, no foul." He told him, smiling widely. I flinched at his own little joke and the mention of blood. Pompous, arrogant vampire!

He took a seat on Tyler's bed, and I was terribly confused as to how he was resisting his food supply, so readily open for him to engulf. This brought back my question as to why his eyes were golden topaz instead of scarlet red. In regards to hunger, red means you're full and black means you're hungry...but what does golden mean? And why aren't their eyes ever red?

He must have drank quite a few humans recently to resist Tyler's fresh blood, lying openly atop of him. It was certainly stunning to see Edward's control.

"So, what's the verdict?" Edward asked me. Was he taunting me? He knows how I'm feeling—his 'father' treated me, and it's not like he cares what happens to me anyways. Well, not in a caring matter. Why does he have to choose me of all humans to pay attention to?

Dr. Carlisle came back into the room; he had to leave to retrieve some supplies from the storage centre. Upon his re-entrance to the room. He checked me over a second time and asked if I was okay. I insisted I was. They only pain I was feeling now was that of the stress from being in the same room as them.

"It's lucky your son happened to be standing right next to me." I commented, waiting to gauge his reaction. How good of an actor was he? And did he know I know their secret, or is he in the blue?

"Oh, well, yes." He answered quickly, seeming to want to steer away from the subject. Was that because Tyler was in the room, or was he genuinely oblivious to the knowledge bestowed in my head?

They soon allowed me to leave, although I wasn't supposed to go to school for the rest of the day. Edward was allowed to, though, of course. Vampire's always get whatever they want.

I was furious, and ready to drop the charade already. I knew that he had intentions of hurting me, and it was painful anyways just having to wait to see how everything would play out. I didn't want to keep waiting for things to unfold—I knew it was going to happen, and as much as I didn't want to speed up the process, I didn't think even pain could be worse than the disparaging feeling of being completely in the dark.

"I need to speak to you, alone." I insisted to Edward in a low, menacing voice. I didn't want to have be alone one-on-one with a vampire, but it was better than being in the same room as three vampires and a human. Or, at least, it couldn't be any worse.

He made no effort to reply—why would he waste his breath on a human—but rather trailed off into the medical storage room. Hopefully his family couldn't hear from there, but somehow I knew they'd still be able to.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, swinging his body around to face me. I stiffened at his tone, and aggressive facial features. Maybe I shouldn't confront him.... I thought. He's going to get you anyways! Who knows, maybe the longer you wait, the bigger his scheme for you are...anyways, do you really think that waiting for the pain will be any easier than just getting it over with now?

"Why did want me to get medical help?" I questioned lowly, referring to how he had insisted I stay still when he was holding me, and how he practically forced the EMTs to put me in a neck brace. He stopped me from dying, and he stopped my blood from spilling and—thus—still dying. Laurent and James wouldn't have wanted anything more.

He looked bewildered, but replied. "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Yeah, sure you did." I rolled my eyes. "No, seriously. I want the truth." I told him, using the full effect of my chocolate eyes. I knew I had no bargaining chip, and that asking him this could possibly be a gamble at my life, but I had to know.

"I told you—I wanted to make sure you were okay! You were almost crushed by the van, fate blessed me by having me standing right next you, and I was luckily able to pull you out of the path of danger. Though, you still hit your head. I didn't know if it caused any damage—you could have had internal bleeding. I was just looking out for you." He insisted passionately, trying to make me understand. To anyone else, my question would be ludicrous, but if was a perfectly valid question to ask him. And he was not answering it.

"Listen: I asked you a question. Is it too much to ask just to get the truth?!" I demanded harshly, growing angry and irritated.

"I told you the truth, you just won't accept it!"

Fed up, I turned around to leave. I had the rest of the school day off, so I was going to rest. "If you had any heart, you would've let the stupid van crush me." I muttered under my breath on my way out.

I walked quickly and fluidly, and—much to my delight—without tripping.

Before I turned, however, I caught a glimpse of his shocked and confused face. "What?" I heard him choke out.

Is he still as oblivious to me knowing his schemes? I may be human, but I'm not that stupid.

I hope I didn't make my life any worse for myself talking to him like that...

--x--

I went to my room and decided to rest, after first grabbing an apple from the cafeteria. I actually had planned on eating it there, but with the mass of students (who were supposed to be in class) goading me their questions, I decided silence is golden. My room has become my own personal sanctuary.

I booted up my computer, deciding to email home before I let my dreams—or nightmares in my case—carry me to sleep. When I went to sign onto my email account, I noticed my cell phone was flashing. I had a text from Greg.

"Hey Bella. I told the guys about you and, like I predicted, they're ecstatic. So, anyways, we practice Wednesdays, Fridays, and Mondays. You don't have to come all the time if you're busy, but if you feel like it, we'd love to have you. Anyways, are you able to come tomorrow? Msg me back when you know. Thanks a billion, Greg."

I smiled at my phone. Three nights a week free from vampires. At least God can take some pity on me. I messaged him back immediately.

"Sure, I'll definitely be there tomorrow, although you'll have to give me a ride. What time are you guys meeting? And three times a week is definitely good with me—amazing, even. The more time away from here, the better. You probably felt the same way when you went here. P.s. There's nothing to thank me for—I'm more than happy to do this. ."

I put my phone in my pocket on vibrate, replied to Renee's latest message—Charlie doesn't send emails as frequently (I don't think Renee would ever leave the computer if I kept replying whenever she sent a message...)—and then curled up in my bed.

At least I had something to brighten up my day tomorrow.

**Edward's POV**

It was a long school day. The student's thought were bombarded with images from this morning, and their opinions on it. My family was infuriated with me—Rosalie wanted the girl out of the picture, and Jasper was getting ready to kill her, too, if it meant protecting the family. This made me furious.

I couldn't focus on them too deeply, however, because her last sentence kept repeating in my head, "If you had any heart, you would've let the stupid van crush me."

What did that mean? Why would she say, 'if you cared at all, you'd have let me die.' Is she suicidal? That seems the only plausible explanation...but, I just don't see her feeling that way. She's so confusing; a large puzzle with thousands of small pieces, although it feels like I'm missing half of them. I'm missing something vital. But what?

After school, we went to our house on the outskirts of the school grounds in the staff housing. We all took our seats at the dining table—one of the many props we have in place as to not raise suspicions. It is used only for family discussions where a sit-down environment is needed, but I doubted we'd be able to keep calm today.

Rosalie would rather kill the girl than risk exposure. I had to fight myself from attacking her for her callous thoughts. Jasper's was similar, although he has good reason from his upbringing on the battlefield; Rose is simply selfish. Emmett didn't want to be on Rose's side, but he knew he'd have to be. Carlisle wanted peace; he would let no harm come to the girl. Esme just wanted us all to be happy. But, I was unsure about Alice. She was searching through the future, but her gift on Bella was like mine—it didn't work.

Admittedly, it did work slightly more than mine as she could see a brief shadow of where Bella was to be the upcoming day, but no dialogue between her and others. The most basic decisions she could see, but nothing more. It was as though her mind was somehow blocked, and Alice's gift was fighting to get in, although it could only slightly make it. This was even more dangerous for us, as we had no idea if the girl would be spreading our secret.

Then Alice had a vision. A much clearer vision. It seemed that we could not see the outcomes of decisions Bella makes, but we could see outcomes of decisions we make. We could see the opaque shadow of her in the school parking lot tomorrow walking to class, and if someone decided to talk to her, we could see it. If they gave her a high five, bumped into her, tripped her, gave her a school book or supplies, Alice could see it. We, however, could only faintly make out her responses.

It seemed that there was only two possible outcomes. One was of me, killing Bella. A decision I would make myself, and one that she could not control in anyway. I would murder her.

The other option was Bella, plane and inhumanly beautiful, walking with her arm across Alice's back and Alice's across hers. I could not allow that vision to come true, either. I would not allow her to become a monster.

The only option was to avoid her at all costs, but Alice doubted I'd be able to do it. I had to, though. If it meant saving her from death or becoming a monster, I would make myself avoid her.

This settled our conversation, as Alice refused for Jasper to fight Bella—she was looking forwards to being her good friend. Rosalie easily gave into Carlisle earlier, although she was still sour about it.

The words Alice thought in her head, though, that really shocked me. 'I love her, too. Or I will. It's not the same, but I want her around for that'.

I love her too. She was inferring I was in love with her. A human. Bella. Could I be? Was I really falling for a human?

Rosalie spat at the idea, and Emmett broke out into a fit of laughter. Esme felt nothing but joy. Carlisle was, well, peaceful. Happy for me. Jasper was cautious. Alice was ecstatic.

But...could I really be falling for a human?


	5. A Young Stableboy

_'I love her too'. She was inferring I was in love with her. A human. Bella. Could I be? Was I really falling for a human? Rosalie spat at the idea, and Emmett broke out into a fit of laughter. Esme felt nothing but joy. Carlisle was, well, peaceful. Happy for me. Jasper was cautious. Alice was ecstatic. But...could I really be falling for a human?_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Today was just another typical school day. I was asked endless questions about the accident by absolutely everyone I ran into. I almost felt like recording myself on a disc then passing it around. Maybe I should accept all their msn friend requests, and then email a mega-letter to all of them explaining in detail the van incident. Though, even if I did do that, they'd still want to ask me in person and have their own first-hand account.

I told them the half-truth—or half-lie; whatever you want to call it—Edward was asking me about our Biology class, and since I was tying up my shoe I didn't notice the van, but he did and he pulled me out of the way. He luckily made it out unscathed, and after going to the nurse's station I learned I was fine too—although I had a small bump on my head. Tyler has not been so lucky, and is still being treated.

Everyone bought the story, although they all claim to have not seen Edward there (you'd think a bloodsucker would know better than to use their full speed in front of humans). When I insisted that Edward was there, everyone I talked to was reluctant to give him any credit at all. For that, I was glad. He shouldn't be given any credit for what he did—for what he's planning to do.

I ran up to my room excitedly after school ended; Greg's picking me up 3:30. He wasn't going to come until 5:00, but when I found out his friends were all meeting earlier, I asked if I could too. Greg was surprised, but happy; he didn't think to ask me because he didn't want to make me feel like I had to and impose on my life. As if; what kind of a life do I have?

I decided to put something nice on for meeting the band, and chose a pair of tight-fitting dark wash skinny jeans, a small yellow knit t-shirt and a cherry-red zip-up hoodie. It wasn't an eye-catching ensemble, but it was comfortable, and looked nice enough. I decided on a pair of black vans—I was considering the red stiletto boots Renée had made me pack, but I knew I could never walk in them. Really, I don't why she wasted so much money on piles of clothes and accessories I'll never wear. I suppose she thought I'd feel guilty and give in, but I won't. At least, I don't plan on it. Unfortunately, she'll probably guilt trip me into it in the end, anyways.

I took out the Alfred Sung perfume my cousin had gotten me for Christmas three years ago, and put on a few squirts. I still had more than half the bottle left; I don't wear it often.

I began to tease my hair for extra volume, and smoothed the top layer of hair into a volumized ponytail. I grabbed a flat iron and started to straighten my long pony tail—my chestnut hair reaches halfway down my bottom—and then curled the second layer of hair that was lying flat against my back. I left my fringe of bangs resting at my eyebrows, slices of the hair falling slightly passed. I liked my hair a bit on the wild side; if my personality is shy and reserved, I can at least appear otherwise.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my silver locket. I hadn't worn it to class because I was wary of the Cullens somehow finding a way to get past me and look inside it. The locket beheld pictures of both Renee and Charlie; on one side it was a picture of them from the days when they were high school sweethearts. My mother looked like a model; her then-auburn hair rested in ringlets framing her face, and you could see the top of a strapless scarlet dress. She had on a pair of silver dangling pearl earrings—earrings which are now in my possession. Charlie was wearing a black suit, complete with bowtie; Renée made him wear it—she thought it looked 'cuter'. His brown hair was gelled away from their faces, and the edges of his eyes were crinkling as he smiled widely. Both of them looked to be having the night of their lives; it was the night of their twelfth grade prom.

On the other side of the locket was the three of us eight months ago, before I met the monsters of my latter nightmares. Both Renee and Charlie had aged quite a bit from the former, but their grins were just as wide. Renée's brown eyes were staring into Charlie's, and their outer hands were holding each other, resting atop of mine. That was the time when Renée was crazy into photography—she forced us into getting our pictures professionally done so she could learn how to do it. Of course, she quickly gave that hobby up, like all others.

I wear another necklace with my locket. Currently adorning my neck is a ragged bronze chain, and upon it an old iron cross is hanging. The edges are jagged and sharp, the silver dull. It's three inches long, two wide. I always wear it, no matter what. It's a painful reminder I'll remember every day for the rest of my life. I will never let myself forget what happened—what it represents.

This pendant is from a teenage boy I killed. He was not the first, nor the last, yet I wear his necklace everyday so I can remember the damage I've done, the horrors I've committed. I think of whatever God there is out there—if there is a God—and about how much he must hate me for what I've done. The poor victims of myself are up there smiling in heaven alongside Him, yet when I die I'll be sent to the blackest levels of hell. I'm a murderer—a monster. I have no soul.

I didn't have to kill them. I did it to save myself—how selfish am I? I remember the pain, the blood, Laurent and James—I remember my bones cracking, tears running down my face, my blood mixing with theirs. I could've let them torment me; I could've saved their lives. Even if my captors killed them after my death, at least it wouldn't have been me being the murderer. Yet I did, and that is what I am. I have no soul, and no one will ever love me. I don't even deserve to be looked at. I'm a horrible, ghastly, appalling person who deserves whatever harsh things come her way. I will never forgive myself for putting my pain above theirs. I'm repulsed by myself.

I remember the boy's face clearly in mind. William. He was around my age; I remember him smiling happily at me and engaging in conversation. He was a farm boy, and Laurent, James and I had been staying in his family's barn for a short while. He was happy to have someone to talk to; he said that most people ignored him at school. He was kind, thoughtful, and had the greatest laugh. Then Laurent and James thought it would be fun if I killed him.

And what did I do? I killed one of the best friends I ever had. Even though I only knew him for a few days, I felt like he understood me. I knew his whole life story, everything about him. Then James and Laurent forced me to kill him. They gave me a knife, and pointed it at his arm; they would usually go for the jugular, but I could barely stomach blood.

"C'mon princess, kill him." Laurent urged, his red orbs shinning happily as he forced the knife in my direction. I refused. 

The boy stared at us in horror. He had sensed something was different about us, aside from the odd factor that we gave no actual reason for being in the area. Laurent and James were never scared of exposure; they didn't care about the leaders of their kind—they thought themselves to be invincible.

"Hurry up, Isabella, we don't have all day!" James hissed.

"Hey, James, I think she's just trying to frighten him up a bit first—you know how much sweeter it tastes when the adrenaline kicks in. Sending glucose to the blood vessels....mmm, my mouth is just watering thinking about it...." Laurent fantasized. "Hurry up, sugar, I won't be able to control myself much longer." He urged.

"No." I whispered, afraid of the blow I was sure to get, but more afraid for William's life.

"What did you just say?!" James demanded, shocked, putting the knife against my back.

"I said 'NO.'" I gritted firmly, loud and hoarse, holding my ground. I would not hurt my friend.

James' knife slashed into my back, through my clothes, lacerating a deep gash into my skin. I could feel the blade scrape my bone and I cried out in pain. Will watched helplessly, his hazel eyes alight with fire and sadness.

"STOP! Leave her alone!" His hoarse voice demanded, screaming his broken plea. Glaring at my captors, he stood in anger and defiance, ready to protect me. It was heartbreaking the extremes he would go for me, how much he cared for me. Furthermore anguishing was that the hopelessness and fear he possessed was etched in every feature of his being. His cry of insubordination automatically brought my captor's attention back to him.

"Aww, looks like the little boy has a crush. How cute!" Laurent muttered sarcastically. "Now, kill him Isabella!" He demanded, growling his command at me.

"I. Told. You. No." I hissed, each word slow and distinct. My left arm was grabbed and cracked against my gushing back; even William could hear the bones shattering.

He reached towards me, on the verge of falling apart. "Stop! Please, stop! Leave her alone!" he pleaded.

I turned my focus towards him, trying to get my message across through my burning eyes. "No, William, forget about me—leave! Save yourself! Please, William!" I begged. He wouldn't listen.

"No. I won't leave; I can't leave you here with them. I'd rather them hurt me than you; I'd rather die than watch you get hurt." He insisted defiantly. My eyes began to well up and my throat tightened.

"Hear that, Isabella? He wants you to kill him. Now, do it!" James hissed at me, slamming the handle of the blade into my hand, and enclosing my fingers over it. He dragged my body towards Will by means of pulling my imprisoned hand. We were soon in front of William, James bringing the knife in his direction. It slowly pierced his flesh, the laceration climbing up the vein on the inner side of his arm. He winced in pain, but made no indication other than that to reveal he was suffering; he knew it would hurt me, just as my pain distressed him.

"Now, lick it up." One of them growled; I couldn't focus enough to understand which one. I couldn't focus enough on anything but the long gash on my new friends arm—I should never have befriended him! Maybe then they would've left him alone.

The clouds drifted in the sky, and the hot sun shone down on us. Perspiration pooled on my forehead and under my arms; William was glistening with it too. I heard his gasp as he saw my captors gleaming in the sun. Their skin sparkled in thousands of tiny points, as though they were made of small, iridescent crystals. Just another mark of the beast.

I stood by them, sallow and sickly. My messy and unkempt hair hung limp and dull; the sun had no effect on it. At one time it would've shone and glistened in the sun, but now it's just unhealthy, malnourished, untreated—just like me. It fell midway down my back, sticking to the fresh blood.

We were far out on the fields of the farm, far enough away from civilization for anyone to notice the two sparkling creatures, or the two weak humans with blood pouring down over their skin.

Laurent and James weren't thirsty right now; they just ate. The people whose lives they took to satiate themselves—that's what hurts the most about looking at them right now, hovering over William and I. Their most recent meal was Williams' parents, Ruby and Timothy Smith. Now they want me to take their only son's life, too, leaving none of their legacy behind. Death. That's all there ever is for anyone who lives around these creatures.

I refused to drink his blood. It wasn't that I couldn't drink blood—I had been forced to do it multiple times before now, and I knew I could manage to successfully down around seven ounces of it. However, I couldn't drink his blood. I couldn't hurt him like that.

We had arrived in the area three days previous; I could barely keep myself standing upright with my lack of strength. How I hate being weak. I was lying on a pile of hay, and the others were out hunting. I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I felt was William shaking me awake, telling me I was screaming. We began to talk, and I learned all about him, and him about me. Even when my captors returned, they let me talk to him. I didn't know why they did, but I jumped at the chance of having an actual friend. This must be why they let me spend time with him—so it'd hurt worse when they make me kill him.

One of them pushed my face into William's open wound, smearing the blood onto my left cheek. I still refused to put my lips onto the gash. 

My back was bleeding like a torrent, and my right arm was killing. I felt like I might soon pass out from the blood and the pain.

James put his knife on William's other arm. "Drink it, or we hurt him again." He snarled. I couldn't refuse his blood when it meant it would only hurt him more. So I drank, my stomach churning and tears streaming down my face. His skin was burning, and I could feel his pulse thumping quickly through his veins. I knew he was terrified; I could feel his body trembling. I couldn't stand to look at him as I caused him all this pain; I kept my eyes averted and focused on the grassy ground. I could hear his sharp intakes of breath, but he made no effort to push me away. He didn't want to hurt me worse.

When I drank as much as I possibly could, I collapsed and began to convulse, before I finally threw up at least a small portion of what I had just drank.

"Isabella, really, you shouldn't waste blood like that." Laurent scolded. "But, since you're done, you'll need to finish him off." He continued, his voice calm and superior.

"NO!" I yelped, jumping in front of Will, taking a protective stance. I would not let him die.

"Isabella, kill him." Laurent hissed.

"Never. You'll have to kill me first." I vowed.

Before I could so much as look from Laurent back to James, I had been pulled far away from Will. I was trapped in Laurent's arms, his mouth cleaning the remains of William's blood off my cheeks. I cringed at the action, his dulcet smell repulsing me.

"Here, Isabella, I think you'd like to see this." James smiled wickedly, bringing his blade down repeatedly over William's skin, causing many deep lacerations.

"STOP! Please, stop!" I cried, fighting against Laurent's stone hard grip.

"If you want me to stop, you'll have to come over here and do it yourself. He is dying one way or another; although I'm sure you'd rather he not have to go out in quite this much pain..." James trailed off, and I understood. William would be both tortured and eventually killed, or I could give him a quick death.

I made my decision, and I told James I'd do it—I'd kill William.

James handed me the blade and stepped back, grinning callously. 

I walked over to William and took his hands in my own.

"William, I don't know what to do." I whispered, on the verge of breaking down.

"Just do it. Kill me, please. The quicker, the better. There's nothing else we can do." He whispered back. His hazel orbs speckled in olive green bore into my own dull, bloodshot ones.

"I d-don't think I can. I c-can't hurt you..."

"Please Bella. They'll just hurt us worse." He begged, pleading with me to understand.

"This is all my fault; I never should have talked to you. My stupid decision will cost you your life." I choked out.

"No. Don't regret talking to me—I've never had such a good friend. Please, don't regret what you're going to do, or shed any tears for me. I'll be in a better place. Remember, there's nothing you could've done, so don't even think of it!" He insisted, always caring for me.

"I'll try." I whispered in a raspy breath.

"And Bella—please, try to take care of yourself. No matter what, you have to find a way to escape from them. Live, be happy—for me." He pleaded. I nodded mutely.

"Here, Bella, I have something for you." He told me, reaching into his shirt to pull out the necklace he always wore. 

"This was my great-grandfathers, passed down from generation to generation to me. Since I have no one to pass it on to, I want to give it to you. Remember, God is always there for you. No matter what you do, how badly you mess up, he'll always take you back. Please, remember that He always loves you, and that your life is important. You can't give up. You need to do this, Bella; you need to fight. For me. Be happy. Live." He insisted in a low voice full of emotion.

He pulled it over his head and put it on me, his hands then resting on my shoulders.

"Thank you." I murmured softly, caressing the tarnished metal with my good hand.

"Just promise to remember me—happy thoughts. And never forget how important your life is. You're the sun in the midst of gloom. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. Forever. You've made the last few days of my life the happiest." He smiled.

"I love you, too, William Timothy Smith." I murmured, my tears being to well.

We stood there, staring into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity; I couldn't stand the thought of him not living on this earth anymore, especially by my own hands.

We were interrupted by Laurent clearing his throat, and a loud "ahem!" I could feel their glares penetrating my back, burning holes through me.

"So...h-how do you w-want me to d-do this?" I questioned meekly, stuttering, my voice shaky.

"My throat, or my heart. You choose." He whispered back.

"I d-don't think I can..." I whispered.

"Please. You have to."

"Can't I knock you unconscious first or something?" I pleaded.

"You're too weak as it is, and you only have one working arm. You'll just have to stab me." He whispered, his eyes penetrating my own.

"Okay...I'm sorry." I choked.

"Bella...c-can I, I mean, before you...I've never kissed anyone before, and I mean, I'll never have another chance...and since I've met you I've dreamed of you being my first, my only..." He stuttered on, but before he could finish I crashed my lips onto his.

Our lips worked together in synchronization, moving fast against each other. I sucked on his lower lip and his on my upper lip, variating between the two. I flicked my tongue across his lip, asking for entrance. He obliged, and I was soon exploring his mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. 

I never wanted it to end. It was my first kiss—his first kiss, and our one and only kiss together. The last kiss he'll ever have. The last few moments of live he'll ever have.

We broke apart, gasping for air. "Do it now, Bella. I love you. One day, I'll see you on the other side." He whispered, and I pulled the bloody, wretched dagger back. "I love you too. I'm sorry." I whispered, before plunging the blade into his heart.

I fell to the floor, holding his bloody body in my one good arm. I was close to passing out from the pain in my body—physically, and emotionally. I had been slowly learning to get over my aversion to the smell of blood, but it still affected me. 

His body quickly became cold, and his hazel eyes were still open wide. They pierced holes into my soul as the anguish filled my body. I slowly reached forwards with my trembling hand, softly pulling his eyelids closed.

I felt my eyes pricking, and I let my tears wash down over my cheeks, falling onto him. The sky was soon covered by clouds once again, the sky darkening. Rain began to pour down, washing the blood away from us, far away with my tears. The tears he asked me not to shed. 

I smashed my fists against the cold grass floor, and let the numbness cover me. I soon fell into a horror-filled dream...

I gasped. That was one memory I tried hardest never to think of. I could feel my eyes begin to water, and I was soon crying violently.

I cried even harder when I realized I was going against what William asked me to do—he told me not to cry for him, or to regret. Yet, I regret every day of my life. I could've taken the dagger and cut myself—anymore blood from me and either of my captors were bound to crack. They'd take me, and kill me—or I could kill myself. Then maybe they'd take him in replace of me. Perhaps then he could find a way to escape from them—it took me forever to be able to escape, but maybe he could do it better. Maybe I was just weak.

--x--

I decided to sit on my favourite bench to wait for Greg. I listened to my iPod—a mixture of Skillet, Devil Wears Prada, and Thousand Foot Krutch carried my thoughts away. Maybe I should be listening to happier music, but I'd rather listen to music to match my mood. Besides, these bands aren't depressing, just not...peppy.

I remembered to bring my cell this time, and decided on bringing my camera as well. Why not? Then I can send them to Renée and Charlie, giving them the illusion that I'm having a good time.

I had both of these inside of my plaid over-the-shoulder tote, along with some homework; I had work in at least half of my classes. At least it took my mind off of other things.

It wasn't long before I saw Greg's scarlet Nissan. I smiled happily at him, and raced over to his car—not a smart idea, considering I tripped twice on my way. He looked concerned, but after realizing the only thing bruised was my ego, he laughed, loud and boisterous. I scowled at him, crimson staining my cheeks as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" he smiled.

"Peachy keen." I laughed.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" He exclaimed, and we sped off.

"So, has life been agonizingly boring without me around?" I joked.

"Yes! Life's been horrible. I mean, what kind of a life is a life without Bella Swan?" he joked back.

"That's what I thought." I smirked.

"And, how about you? I bet no one at that school can compare to my awesomeness." He teased.

"Actually, you're wrong. Pretty much anyone at school beats you. I mean, no offence, but you're kind of boring, and very un-cool."

"Hey! Swan! That hurts, right here." He feigned hurt, rubbing his heart. "You were supposed to agree!"

"Oh, sorry Gregory. Let me rephrase that," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Life without you is utterly pointless and I see absolutely no meaning in it. Yet, when you're around, I see the light." I kidded.

"That's right. And don't you forget it." He smirked, popping his collar.

We continued our mindless pratter and juvenile banter. It was fun just to talk mindlessly about nothing with each other. I didn't feel like I had to impress him, or meet any standards. I wasn't putting on a mask and pretending to be someone I wasn't. It wasn't like being around the people at school, or my family; I was able to be myself. I didn't have to pretend to be happy, because I was.

"So, really, how has your whole two days without me been?" I questioned, curiously.

"Well, after I dropped you off I headed back home—did I mention that I share an apartment with the guys? Our parents pretty much told us to get a real job or get out, so we got a place together so the rent would be cheaper. Splitting six ways definitely makes costs go down, although it's annoying having so many people around all the time. We've learned to give each other space, though." He commented, and then seemed to realize something. "Sorry—I got off track. I forgot you asked me a question. Well, anyways, I told the guys about you when I got back, and like I said, they were more than just a little happy. We played Xbox for awhile, and then we split off and did our own things. I hit the sac, because I had to work early in the morning; that's why I got off at noon.

Work was the same as ever; we're doing shingling right now. Afterwards, I pretty much just practiced guitar a bit by myself, and worked on lyrics and riffs for some other songs. We'd like to put an album out in the next year, depending on how much interest we get.

Then today I repeated the routine again, and now I'm here." He concluded, turning his eyes to me.

"You're turn." He said simply, grinning.

"Well, I almost died." I stated, unruffled.

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I said I almost died."

"Well, I know what you said, but...what happened?" His brow creased, and his expression was that of confusion.

"There was a car accident. I, being me, tripped over my laces and bent down to tie them up. Of course, just then Tyler Crowley's van decided to skid right towards me over the slick black ice. One of the Cullen kids was by me when it happened, so he was able to pull me out of the way. I bumped my head, but other than that I was fine. Of course, I've been being questioned about it all day. At least I had yesterday off school; that made the whole thing a little sweeter. I'm just happy to be out of that place, though."

"Are you serious? It almost hit you?! Who is this Tyler boy...I think I may have heard my brother mention the name before..." he growled, adding the second part under his breath.

"Don't worry; he's been apologizing nonstop. It's driving me crazy. Please don't worry about it; everyone else is already doing or has already done that. It's been one of those times I really wished everyone would lay off. Or, that instead of living in the dorms I lived off campus." I sighed, dreaming of how amazing that would be.

"If you ever need a place to crash, you can just come stay with us; we have a few pull out couches, you could sleep on one."

"I might just hold you to that." I smiled. Think about it...not having to worry about vampires getting me in my sleep for a whole night!

"And you'd really just go sleep at a stranger's place?" He questioned incredulously, his voice full of shock and disbelief.

"You'd really just let a stranger come and sleep at your place?" I fired back.

"Moot point; how much damage could a scrawny girl like you do? No offence, but any one of us could easily take you down—and there are six of us. Not to mention we have a few weapons stashed away in case of break-ins..." he trailed off.

I could do a lot more damage than you think. I thought to myself, thinking of the vamps that I could possibly be leading there. Maybe it's not such a smart idea to be trailing my scent to Greg's house—just think of what happened with William.

If those vamps did decide they want a snack, wouldn't they just pick off some kids on campus? Or maybe they'd think that's too conspicuous. Not that they've seemed to care much about that before.

If they do try to get Greg, or any one of his friends, this time I won't stand by and let them be killed. I deserve death more than any person in this entire town—emphasis on 'person'. And when they do kill me, I certainly won't be seeing William like he told me before I...before I...upon his death; his last words.

"One day, I'll see you on the other side". He was wrong; I'll never see him again. That sweet boy will be going up to heaven, where he belongs. As for me, it's already painfully obvious my soul is damned to hell for eternity.

--x--

It was around a half hour drive to Greg's, as one of the main roads was closed due to construction. I didn't mind; it gave us more of a chance to talk. I love how he's always so talkative. It may be annoying with someone like Mike, but it just feels comfortable when Greg does it. Although, truthfully, he doesn't talk that much, it just seems like it because I usually talk so little. Not around him, however.

"So, have any guys at the school caught your eye?" He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Although one follows me around like a lost puppy—his faithfulness is wasted; I'd rather he just leave me alone. Then there's another boy who glares at him constantly, and tries to talk to me any chance he gets... it's quite irritating. I'd much rather them to find someone else to put their attention into." I sighed, thinking of Mike and Eric.

Greg laughed out loud at that, smiling profusely at me, and managing to still quirk an eyebrow. "You've just got all the boys after you, don't you?"

"Uh huh, sure." I rolled my eyes. "I think they just want to be the first to date Bella Swan; some kind of a juvenile game, is my guess." I huffed. It's the only reason I could think of as to why someone would want to date an incompetent,insecure girl like me.

"I'd bet you anything that they are seriously interested in you, although I'm sure the challenge makes it that much more enticing for them." He said seriously, though still smiling.

"Oh, that's great; the more I push them away the more appealing I am—fun." I muttered sarcastically. Greg just snickered.

"So how about you—what's happening in your love life?" I questioned back, quickly changing the topic.

"No girls chasing after me; it seems I'm not quite as lucky as you," he turned his face to me, smiling like the cheshire cat. I glared menacingly at him, but he just chuckled.

"Naw, I don't have a girlfriend. I used to date a lot in high school, but since we've started getting serious with the band my focus has been more on that. I suppose one day, when I find the right girl, I'll date again. It's just too distracting for the time being to have a serious relationship." He shrugged.

"Yeah; sounds smart to me." I smiled laxly.

We continued our repartee, and I began to slowly let him though the walls I had built up. It wasn't easy, especially with him being a guy; however I was able to tell him my life story. Obviously, it had to be the deluded version, void of all mythical things, but it was still less abridged than the other times I've told it.

"So, tell me about your history; I know nothing about your family or your past." He stated, unintentionally making me cringe.

"What do you want to know?" I countered.

"Where are you from?"

"Next question."

"But that's the easiest!"

"Next question." I couldn't have him learning of where my family resides, in case somehow the vampires find out. When we registered I gave the school an incorrect address for my home—Renee and Charlie didn't even notice—so I don't intend for anyone to learn where my family's place of residence is.

"When did you start at this school?"

"This year."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! that would explain why I've never seen you before. I mean, I don't know everyone in that school, but I know quite a few, especially since a fair number of them are locals." He mused. "So, why did you just come this year? Most of the kids at least start as freshmen, if not earlier."

Should I tell him? I could leave out the 'mythical' creatures, but still tell him the basics. I could tell him about being kidnapped, my captors, the worst six months of my entire life that will haunt me for eternity, and how I'm here now to stay away from them... it would be great for at least one person to know...

"Bella?" Greg prodded, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, I was just thinking...wondering if I should tell you, actually. If I do tell you, will you promise you won't utter a word of this to anyone?" I questioned, my eyes burning into his to find any hint of a falsehood.

"Bella, you have my word. I would never tell anyone anything you tell me that you don't want them to know." He reassured.

"Okay...well, I lived in a place a ways away from here. I can't tell you where, though. No one can know—I don't want them to find my family.

I lived with my mom and dad. I was an only daughter, but it was alright. My best friends were both boys; I never seemed to relate to girls my age. Life was good. Of course, it was never perfect, but it was the closet my life has ever been to it. I laughed a lot, and was very carefree. Still shy, but not quite so timid.

My mom's really eccentric; she looks like me, only prettier." Greg quirked an eyebrow, but I ignored him, "she was constantly trying out new hobbies, always going through phases. Photography, cooking, automobiles, foreign languages—she even tried out church a couple of times. She could never stick to anything, though. She's more of a child than an adult; more like an older sister than a mother to me. I love her nonetheless." I smiled at the memories before continuing. "My dad was the real parent in the family, although he wasn't good at showing affection, and he never liked doing things that would upset me, but he was always a great dad. He loves fishing and sports games, although I've never been able to stand either. Renée and Charlie were both each other's high school sweethearts.

One day we had been visiting some old friend in La Push—we used to live in the area when I was younger, that's partly why I chose this school. Anyways, Ch-dad was out fishing with Billy Black and his son Jacob, so I decided to explore the forest. Renée had left for shopping in Port Angeles with Rachel and Rebecca, Jacob's older sisters, but I didn't want to go. I hate shopping." I let out a sharp, humourless laugh.

"They left me exploring the beach, although I ended up wandering into the forest. I think I ended up travelling out of La Push, I'm not sure; I wasn't paying attention. It definitely wasn't a smart thing to do. I ran into two men—James and Laurent." I flinched at the names. "James had light brown hair and pale skin, whereas Laurent's was olive toned. Both were very muscular..." I paused, trying to catch my breath. Greg's eyes were glued to me, taking the whole story in.

I began to recount my capture, exempting any obvious hints that gave away what Laurent and James were.

"Oh, look what we've got here! A weak little girl." James drawled. 

"What's your name, princess?" Laurent enquired, smirking. I stared at them in horror. I backed up slowly, preparing to run from them.

"Hey, not so fast! We're not done with you yet!" James chastised. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone, but they were strong. Too strong. They snatched it from my hands, tossing it against a tree where it shattered on impact. I stared at the pieces in terror.

What happened next was a blur. Laurent and James had a conversation, but it was too low and quick for my ears to catch. Before I knew what was happening, or had a chance to make an escape, I was thrust in James' arms. Something hard hit my head, and I was knocked unconscious. 

When I came to, we were literally countries, no—continents away from where we had been. I don't know how long I had been out, or how we got there, but it must have been a plane that got us there. 

They held me captive for six months. They were....they did...they hurt me. I'll never forget what they've done to me." I cringed. 

"They were being careless the day I escaped, and I managed to runaway without their notice. I was in the hospital for a month and a half after that, and then I convinced my parents to let me go to boarding school. I didn't want to have to tell the kids at school what happened, but more than that, I didn't want my captors to find my parents. 

They are still free, and I fear they will never be caught. My family was offered to be put under protection, but I couldn't ruin my parents lives by making them live like that, and it would hurt them too much to have no contact with me if only I were under protection.

So, I left them. Half a month after I got out of the hospital I was flying to this town, telling my parents I "needed a fresh start".

Greg just stared at me. I hope I didn't scare him away by telling him those monsters are still free, and may come looking for me at any moment. When he turned his eyes to me, I luckily found out that it was not himself he was worried about, but rather my wellbeing.

"If I ever see those...those..." He started angrily, clenching his fists.

"NO!" I nearly shouted. "You can't go after them! They are dangerous, extremely dangerous. And they have many people where you'd least expect it. If they ever do come back for me, you have to pretend as though you never knew me, to keep yourself safe." I demanded adamantly.

"Bella..." he began to object.

"No. You have to promise me." I insisted.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't just let you get hurt." He stated firmly.

"Believe me, no matter what you do, you'll never be able to stop them, so it's best just not to try."

"I don't care if it's pointless, I will try."

"Then it looks like now, on top of having to protecting both my parents and my old friends, I'm going to have to find a way to keep you safe. As if that won't be difficult." I muttered sardonically.

Greg sighed, giving in. "Fine. I don't want you to worry about me, but I swear if I find the need to protect you, I will. No matter what. And remember, if you ever need anything, I'm here." He promised fiercely, and I could not argue back.

"Fine." I sighed, whispering "thanks."

He gleamed a smile at me, "There's no need to thank me for this."

I blushed, embarrassed by his chivalry, and looked away—only to realize we were already in the driveway, and had been parked for who knows how long. How did I not feel the car stop?

"So, this is your house?" I questioned, though the answer was obvious.

"It sure is." He smiled, climbing out of the car; I followed.

The house was a bungalow, tucked inbetween a hidden pathway and a forest. There was an elementary school nearby, which you could see just over the hill at the end of the path. The cul-de-sac had around thirty houses on it, all of which were rather small, but charming.

The white siding contrasted beautifully with the yellow brick, and the windows had white eyelet curtains hanging from them. It looked like a fairytale house, although it didn't seem to fit the category of how a group of six guys would decorate.

"What do you think?" Greg inquired.

"It looks very pleasant, although it doesn't seem to fit what I thought was your taste. I can't say it was what I was expecting."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, about that...it was decorated the way we liked it, but then Aiden's mom got a hold of it. Apparently we didn't decorate it properly. We haven't got a chance to switch it back since then, but we're going to. And none of our parent's, or relatives for that matter, will be getting a key." He explained.

I laughed as he guided me inside, through a quaint veranda.

He turned the brass knob, and the modern white door was opened to reveal five pairs of curious eyes staring at me.

* * *

**Wow; so, this chapter was _supposed_ to be Bella meeting the guys, but somehow it just didn't seem to fit into this chapter....but, you got to see another flashback of Bella's, and learn what her capture was like. woo! It's like uncovering a mystery...**

**Ps; this ending is definetly the whole end-of-twilight sneak peak into chapter one of new moon-ish. I couldn't not write that. (:**

**Artemesia-Hime mentioned that I use a lot of Twilight in this, which I admit I do. I was going to stop using a lot of Twilight stuff after a certain point, but I think I'm going to start now. Altough obviously I'm going to use the same events (blood typing, port angeles, etc) it'll be my ideas on what happened, not SMs. **

AUTHORS NOTES:

.*.Humans can drink blood. Example: at a past hurricane, a mother survived by cutting her arm and feeding her baby and herself her blood. This also happens in VC Andrew's "Flowers in the Attic", when Chris is trying to keep his sister and younger twins from starvation (an awesome read).

.*.Bella told Greg about what _really_ happened because she seriously needed someone to talk to, and she felt more comfortable with Greg than anyone else, especially since he lived away from the vampires. She did not tell him details, only the basics. (How they captured her, how long she was gone, her hospitalization period, and why she came to Brinnon). This will help Greg understand her better, and keep her strong. QUOTE: _"[With Greg] It wasn't like being around the people at school, or my family; I was able to be myself."_

.*.I will not be disclosing how Bella escaped _yet_, but you will learn how it happened soon enough... however, I have been foreshadowing in a few chapters so far. You might be able to piece together what happened from that.

.*.In Twilight, Edward ignores Bella for a two week period, that is until she starts being asked out to the dance. Thus, Edward-fanatics (*cough* Casamora *cough*) will have to hold out a bit. Besides, Bella needs relationship building with other people, too. Don't worry; Edward will be back as a major focus in the story soon enough!

.*.Mike does not know about Bella and Greg, nor does Greg know of Bella and Mike. (muahhaha!)

.*.Jasper Whitlock is _way_ more amazing than Edward. Jackson Rathbone is hotter than Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson combined. Oh, was this point off topic? Too bad! It's the truth.

**Please review && send me your input/feedback/comments/ideas/whatever! It makes my day! =]**


	6. Black Enveloped Battlefield

**Chapter Six**

Please read the a/n at the end of this!!

'_He turned the brass knob, and the modern white door was opened to reveal five pairs of curious eyes staring at me.'_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Bella's POV**

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Greg called out to them.

He continued walking into the house ahead of me, motioning to follow him. The interior was beautiful; it seemed that if Aiden's mom had drastically changed the area into a more fairytale, feminine place, the boys had completely reversed it. There was a small hallway for shoes; the floor was a rich, deep red mahogany color and stretched all the way from here to the living room, as well as the surrounding rooms, excluding the kitchen.

There was a coat closet in which Greg hung his jacket; chalky brown corduroy that had reached just above his hip, the inside had a darker brown fur layer. It looked very nice.

He took my coat, as well—a plain black rain jacket that would automatically make anyone's eyes turn away from me. Hopefully, it works the same for vampires as it does humans.

I used to tolerate attention; I'd rather not be noticed, but I could deal with it if for some reason I was the focus of someone, or multiple people's, attention. Now if that happens I either want to run fast as I can the other way, yell at them and strike them in the face, or just hide under a rock. Anything to keep their attention off of me; to keep myself tightly wrfapped in my shield of invisibility.

I'm not such an excitement in school anymore; I can walk down the hallways without having nearly every set of eyes watching my every move and whispering about me to their friends. Things have toned down, and I very much enjoy not being the focus of attention.

My best friend has quickly become Angela, though I've never told her any more about my story than I had after my incident with Edward and Tyler's van. Greg knows the most about my past than anyone; I feel like my secret's protected with him. He wouldn't let that slip, and he's around vampires a whole lot less than the people at my school. He's also great at just knowing what to say or do to help me out. He's amazing.

Edward has been much easier to deal with lately. It worries me. Nothing I can think of seems to explain his odd behaviour. Day one he glares at me, his eyes pitch black. Either thirsty, or just plain angry, I don't know if I'll ever know. I fainted, and he didn't show up on campus for a week. When he did, he talked to me happily as though we were just two normal humans enjoying some easy conversation. The next morning, a van almost runs over me—which, I wish he could've just let it run its course. If I ever killed myself, I know it would crush my family so much more than if my death were an accident. Plus, _death by truck_ is a lot better than _tortured to death by sadistic vampires_. That's when and if they would eventually let me meet death's soothing sleep. Although it seems more like them to make my life hell, then change me last moment into one of _them_. There'd still be two against one, and I'd never stand a chance. Immortality is a whole lot worse than simply having to deal with their torture. I'd be enslaved for perpetuity to a life of torment and pain. _Wonderful._

Can immortals ever die? Wait, stupid question. Obviously not—otherwise, they wouldn't be called _immortal_; undying, everlasting, perpetual, enduring... someone that will live forever, someone who will never die.

And then Edward Cullen had to take away my chance at getting death, something I've dreamed of every since those six frightful months with them. And I can't kill myself because I'm too big a coward—and because I don't want to hurt my family. But won't it hurt worse for them if I go missing? Or if I join the leagues of the never-dying?

Immortality—it's overrated. Who wants to live forever? You'd watch your family and friends all grow old and die. New Presidents come and go, new wars and new alliances, new technology and new challenges, new medical advances and new illnesses. Why would someone want to live in this mortal world forever? I know that is one thing I will never, ever want.

I've heard Jessica and Lauren gush about how they wish they could be f favourite romance-fantasy television series. Whenever they mention it, I want to bang them upside the head. Don't they realize the only people who live forever are monsters? People who go against human nature itself, gruesome beasts with cold-hearted malice, callous in their every nature? Who would ever want to be one of them?

"Bella?" I heard a voice call, breaking me from my thoughts. The world of my mind quickly crumbled away as I realized where I was; Greg's house, standing in the doorway staring into nothingness like a complete and utter idiot.

_Great first impression_. Why is it that I always seem to zone out like this?

"Sorry." I murmured, my pale cheeks flaming bright red.

Greg chuckled, "Nothing to apologize for. Now c'mon, I want you to meet the guys!" He smiled, putting a hand on my back and pushing me forwards.

"Wait!" I stopped him hurriedly. He looked at me, confused. "I have to take off my shoes; I don't want to get your shoes dirty!" I told him quickly, and began to bend down to take them off. I paused at Greg's expression,though—his eyebrow was quirked, his lips smirking. What was that expression for?

I continued to reach down to take off my vans, but then I realized they were already off. _That's_ what Greg was smirking at—I must have taken them off while I was lost in my thoughts. These guys must think I'm crazy—I'll doubt they'll ever want to see me again over here after this!

Greg reached forwards to grab my arm, _still_ smirking.

I asked him incredulously, "What, are you trying to tell me you've never zoned out before?"

"I'm sure I have, but its _enjoyable_ watching you do it." He replied, emphasizing the word 'enjoyable', as though he found it the most humorous thing in the world. Which, I admit it probably was—watching a girl so suddenly become lost in her own thoughts.

I rolled my eyes and let him drag me into the center of the room. To make things even worse after my embarrassing zoning out, every single set of eyes was clung onto me. It was as though I were the most fascinating thing they'd ever seen. It was very nerve-wracking. I wonder if they'd believe me if I said I had Opthalmophobia and look away...

I doubt it.

"Bella, these are the guys. Keeton," he motioned, pointing towards a lanky man. I guessed he was one of the youngest of the group. His hair was a rich charcoal, fairly short that sat tidy on his head. His eyes were a dark brown color, but still seemed to sparkle in the light. He was wearing a pair of dark flared jeans and a navy-and-white polo. His olive skin and large nose signified his Italian origins.

He smiled at me, "Hello."

"Hi." I responded, timidly.

"This is Aiden," Greg continued, his hand gesturing towards the next boy. He looked to be shorter than the last, but his arms were lined with strong muscle. He, too, was skinny, but definitely not scrawny. He could put up a good fight, but wasn't what I'd call bulky. He had very light copper eyes, a rare shade of hazel. His face was well defined, with a very angular chin. He left it unshaven, though the stubble looked nice. He was wearing a pair of fitted blue jeans and a brown _American Eagle_ sweater. He had short, rugged, auburn-cocoa hair that sat pleasantly atop his head.

"Hey." He murmured, speaking quietly. He gave me a half-smile, which I eagerly returned. He looked to me to be rather shy.

"Trevor." Greg named, his gaze turning toward a guy with a couple of worn drum sticks in his hands. He had penetrating emerald green eyes—my favourite eye color. They looked very deep, as though countless secrets were hidden behind those piercing orbs. He was taller than most of the others, and looked to be a tad more muscular than Aiden—although it could just be because Aiden had a much smaller frame. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a black dress shirt, red leather tie hanging down the middle.

"Hey there." He smiled, and I noticed that he had a cute set of dimples adorning his face, dotted in small freckles.

The next boy Greg introduced was Xavier. He was currently grabbing a few baby carrots to nibble on in the kitchen, giving me quite a nice view of his black skinny jeans. They clung to his legs and were very low on his hips, his white silver-studded belt gripping tightly—just a few inches lower, and he'd start to become exposed...

He had on two wristbands; one black with red edging, and the other black-and-white checkered.

His fitted shirt gripped tightly to his torso, the hot pink and black stripped piece of clothing nearly thin as gossamer. He wore a black tie around the thick collar, the typical piece of man's formal wear turned into a more youthful adornment. White skulls and broken hearts decorated the fabric rather attractively, despite the subject matter. I was finding that I liked his style very much. Somehow, though, I didn't think Renée or Charlie would like it if I started wearing clothing such as that—_not that I'll ever see them again_.

Xavier's face had the same pale skin as the rest of his body, though he had slight back eyeliner tracing the edges of his intense azure eyes. His left ear had a large black plug—though that wasn't the only part of his body that was pierced. He had had snake bites beneath his lower lip; two labrets of silver, bulbous studs.

His hair was shaggy, varying lengths between his eyebrows and his nose. The edges were razored and jagged, teased so that his hair didn't sit completely flat on his head. The back was spiked into a messy, yet attractive, disarray. It was obvious that it was flat ironed, and definitely had some product in it. His hair was jet black for the most part, though there were some red streaks, accompanied by blonde.

"How's it going?" He smiled, which truly lit his face up. He seemed happy enough. I began to reply, but Greg cut me off.

"And this last one here is Griffin." Greg stated, pointing to the large, buff boy on the black leather recliner, Xbox controller in hand. He was undoubtedly what I'd call "tank"; he must work out a lot. It was really quite laughable that he was the guy who played strings and various percussion instruments. He certainly seemed more of the electric or bass type.

He has the most beautiful onyx skin I have ever seen. Even in his baggy grey sweats and what appears to be an old high school athletics shirt, he looks mighty attractive. He's at least Trevor's height, if not taller. His ebony eyes match his dark sable dreads. His eyebrows are bushy, yet shapely, and fit his angular face well. Beneath his toned neck—_yes, even there was muscular_—was a sterling silver chain.

"Hey pretty lady, can I getcha numba?" He smiled, a beautiful money-making smile. Keeton punched him in the arm.

"Hey! I was kidding!" Griffin laughed, and Keeton rolled his eyes. Then he turned back to me.

"That is, unless you want to give me your number." He winked.

"GRIFFIN!" Keeton hissed, causing Griffin to chuckle.

"Would you believe me if I said I was joking again?" Griffin smiled. Keeton merely punched him, yet again, in the arm. Surprisingly, the tank of a man had to rub the spot on his muscular arm that had been the object of two beatings thus far. Keeton smiled, satisfied.

"So, do you want to come mingle, or just hang out with me? I understand if you find them too scary—just their faces are gruesome." This time it was Aiden's turn to throw a punch, being the closest to Greg.

"I'd like to get to know them, if you stay with me." I told him. Truthfully, I think they did kind of scare me. Then again, maybe it's just my shy nerves kicking in.

"Sure thing. You like Xbox?" He asked.

"Umm..I've actually never played." I admitted.

I could _feel_ all of the guys' eyes turn to me, horror-struck.

"You've...never...played...?" I heard Keeton stutter out, shocked.

"Uhm, no?" I stated, though it came out as more of a question. None of my friends ever played it, not even my guy friends. They played a bit of wii and ps2, though they weren't too into gaming systems. _Should_ I know how to play Xbox? Maybe I'm more of a freak than I thought.

"Well then, come on! There's no better time than the present!" He exclaimed, motioning me to come join the group on the couches. I followed his gesture, and Greg followed me. We sat on the settee. There was still one more chesterfield; a three-seater. Aiden was on it, as well as Trevor and Xavier—a bowl of carrots in hand. Keeton was still standing behind Griffin's couch, though as he saw all of us take a seat, he walked over and began to squeeze in beside one of them—Xavier pushed him off, grinning.

"Nope—you get the floor." He stated.

"Why, does it make you uncomfortable to have such an attractive man so close to you, emo boy? Is it too tempting for your homo-self?" Keeton jibbed.

"Actually, if I _did_ swing that way—which I don't—you'd be the last on my list of people to ever consider." Xavier muttered.

Keeton brightened up instantly, "Really, X? Then who's the first on that list?" He smirked.

Xavier groaned. "Knock it off."

"Hey, what's the matter with being gay?" Trevor stated, obviously angry at them.

"Uhh..." Keeton stuttered, looking rather nervous.

_"Trev's brothers are both gay."_ Greg whispered in my ear.

Trevor continued to glare at him. "Shut it up or I'll _make you_ shut it." He growled.

"Yeah, Keeton, seriously. I don't see what your deal is with all your homo jokes. It's really frikken stupid. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were doing it to hide something..." Griffin trailed off.

"NO!" He yelled, angry.

"Seems almost defensive..." Griffin stated under his breath.

"Guys, come on, just drop it." Greg sighed, and they obeyed.

"C'mon, let's play Halo." Keeton suggested, bringing us back on topic.

I was tossed a controller, even though I insisted that I had no idea how to play. We were playing Xbox live, a 4 player coop. Xavier was playing with me, as well as Trevor and Aiden. Greg was helping me (though I knew it was useless; I'm as bad at video games as I am clumsy).

I wasn't really sure what was going on—there were big robot-like men, lots of machine guns, and a whole lot of killing. It was amazing.

No; not because I like to kill people. Not because I'm a gamer. Not because guns interest me. Not because fighting or combat interests me. The sole reason I loved the game was because it completely took over my mind. There was no time to think about James, Laurent, Edward, the doctor, the nurse, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, my parents...my mind was void of any thoughts other than halo; it was a dream come true.

Vampires don't fight with guns or wear big heavy armour. They don't bleed and they can't get shot. No human—or alien for that matter—could kill them. They're impenetrable. They're strong, they're forceful, and they're tough. They're callous and malevolent. Halo is like a bunch of little kids fighting compared to vampires.

"You guys hungry?" Trevor asked after we'd been playing awhile.

"Yeah!" Keeton exclaimed, smiling jubilantly like a little child. Trevor rolled his eyes.

"Anyone else hungry?"

There was a bunch of scattered, "sure"'s, "uh huh"'s, "yeah"'s and "definetly"'s before Trevor continued.

"What do you guys want to eat?"

"How about pizza?" Greg suggested. Everyone agreed. They decided on ordering four medium pizzas, all with a wide array of toppings on them.

Greg rang up the place and ordered it, though he didn't ask for delivery. He said they'd be saving a bit of money by just going and picking it up, especially since it was so close.

Greg, Griffin, and Keeton were going together—Greg insisted I stay back and get to know the others. I wanted to insist on coming with him, but I didn't want to seem clingy and annoying. Besides, it probably would be better if I got to know his friends. It's not like they can hurt me; they're merely human.

Once the boys left, it was just me, Xavier, Aiden, and Trevor.

"So, what do you want to do?" Xavier asked us, though his questioned seemed to be more directed at me. I didn't answer, hoping Aiden or Trevor would take the chance to say something. Unfortunately, they did not.

"Bella?" Xavier prompted.

"Whatever you want to do is fine." I told him politely. His eyes seemed to gleam at my response.

"Air hockey?" he grinned.

"Sure." I responded, smiling. I wasn't too bad at it; I used to play with my friends back home.

"Sweet, c'mon." He called, and I followed the three bows down a set of stairs to the basement, which was the only part of the house with carpet, as far as I could tell.

It was finished, with a large games room to the left of the stairs, and on the right—the bigger part of the basement—there was a door enclosing a room. I was told it was their recording studio/practice room. They even had it sound proofed. Apparently, they used to play in the garage, but they needed it for cars with all the guys, and it wasn't the most comfortable place to be doing a lot of playing.

Xavier grabbed a black handle, and then called to me, "You coming?"

"No, Trevor or Aiden can play first." I told him, truthfully scared of majorly messing up. It would be just like me to whack a puck at his head.

All three boys smiled; Xavier with a wide grin, Trevor's showing his teeth, and Aiden's smaller, reserved, yet still happy. Yet I had no idea why they were all smiling.

Trevor grabbed the spare black handle, and Aiden one of the red. I noticed he was holding out the spare to me, so I walked over to him to grab it, though I was still confused about what I was supposed to be doing.

"You've never played with four people before?" Trevor asked, sounding genuinely shocked.

I furrowed my brow at him, "You can play with more than two people?"

Again, they all smiled, clearly enjoying my confusion. "Of course. What else do you think we're doing?" Trevor questioned, and before I could reply they were smashing the puck across the table's surface.

Xavier, Aiden, Trevor, Aiden, Xavier, Trevor, Xavier, goal. Their team one, ours zero.

"C'mon Bella, you have to hit it too!" Trevor urged, smilingly.

I nodded once, zoning in on the puck. I smashed it hard, and it went swirling towards Trevor. His handle crashed into it, slamming it against one of the sides where it slid back towards us. Aiden thumped it, and it was blasted into the air. With a bang, Xavier hit it. It bounced back to him, and he slammed his handle into it again.

The game continued on, occasionally a handle hitting it when it wasn't completely horizontal and sending it flying into the air. I believe we all had a few bruises by the time we were done.

Xavier was a tank at the game; no one could hit it harder than him. He generally always got the goals he shot for—he had good aim, and he hit it so hard that it shot across the board before we could so much as blink.

Trevor wasn't quite as good with aim or the power in which he slammed the puck, but he was by no means bad at it. He was my equal; we played much the same. We were both typically average players, smashing the puck whenever the chance arose, and trying with all our might to get it through the little hole at the opposite end of our sides.

Aiden was more of a strategic player, planning ways to get around X and Trev—nicknames I've learned they use for each other. His strategy usually composed of getting around their handles, hitting the puck when they weren't paying attention, tapping it lightly so it slowly moved towards them, then letting me lean forwards and smack the puck across when they were least expecting it. I would have to call him X's equal for his skilful way of playing.

We had one minute left and both teams were tied. The game had risen to an incredibly intense point, where we were actually all sweating and had fierce masks of determination set against our features. I dodged my cherry hoodie, as did Aiden his A&E sweater (revealing a nice, collared polo), and Trevor had thrown his tie across the room at the some point of time, undoing the top three buttons of his shirt. All our hair was a mess; my half pony tail was falling apart, many tendrils hanging around my face. X was wiping his hair off of his forehead, and Trev was pulling his short, curly auburn locks into a pony tail, though he didn't actually fasten it there. Aiden's short hair didn't make him too hot, but he still ruffled it with his hand every so often when he got the chance.

Despite how viciously we were playing, you could tell we were quickly wearing out.

Xavier bashed the puck across the table, sliding it inbetween Ay's and my handles. It lithely glided through the hole, giving them one more goal than us. 20-21. I quickly took it out of the slot and smashed it back across the board. It was acquainted with X's puck, but only shortly before it was flying back towards us. We were cleverer this time, and were able to block it before they received yet another goal. _Thirty-two seconds left_. Aiden slammed the puck across the board toward Trev, who shot it back towards me. Using Ay's strategy, I tapped it lightly towards the two of them. It moved very slowly. _Twenty-eight seconds._ Trevor leaned in towards the puck, trying with all his might to stretch far enough to hit it. Xavier, too, was reaching for it, trying to slam it into our goal. Aiden quickly used their distraction to our advatage, smacking the puck that was still minimally on our side hard across the board. It shot through the goal line, evening us out. 21-21. _Twenty-two seconds._

Trevor pulled it out, slamming it towards me. Trevor. Me. X. Aiden. Trevor. Me. X. Aiden. Me. Trev. Me. Trev. _Goal_. 22-21. _Eighteen seconds._ Trevor pulled it out, and Xavier slammed it across the field. I smashed it back, Trevor hit it, and it rebounded off the wall back to him. Trevor. Aiden. Me. Trev. Me. Ay. X. Me. X. Ay.

Xavier smashed it across the board, flying towards us. I thought Aiden had it—he had just blocked a shot a second before. But I was closer; only minimally, but it made sense for me to get it. We both thought the other had it, neither did. _Goal. _22-22. _Ten seconds_. I snatched it out of the hole quickly, slamming it back to the opposing team. _Nine seconds. _Trevor slammed his handle into it; it shot across the board. Aiden blocked it, passing it back to Trevor. He tried to get it past me, but I stopped him. _Seven seconds. _I shot it across the field; it hit a wall, then bounded for Trevor. He caught it, crashing it back to me. The only sound you could hear was banging, crashing, thumping, and smashing. We were playing hard, caught up in the game. _Five seconds._ I slammed it towards X, he tried to get it past Ay and me but we caught it just in the nick of time. I slammed it purposely against the wall of the board, forcefully. This caused it to fly vertically, quickly crashing back down to a horizontal position. I didn't let it. _Three seconds. _I rapidly pulled my arm back and smashed it into the puck, sending it flying over the table above awaiting arms. It crashed down right behind X's hand, but before he could hit it, it coasted through the goal line. _Score_. 22-23. _One second._ Xavier shot it quickly back down the board after retrieving it from the hole. It managed to get past both Aiden and I, but it didn't quite make it into the hole, banging into the wall at the end of our side of the table. Surprisingly, his aim was not perfect this time. _Time out_.

"_YES! WE WIN!" _I cried out, smiling hugely. Any shyness I had around them was now completely gone—and I was definitely ecstatic over winning this game. Aiden smiled back at me, the biggest smile I'd seen him give yet. He raised his hands to high-five me, and I obliged. _We won!_

X and Trev looked seriously disheartened by their loss, but they weren't sore losers.

"Whoever would've thought _Aiden_ could win against us—especially partnered with a _girl_!" Trevor exclaimed.

"_Hey!!"_ Aiden and I both called out at the same time.

Trevor smiled impishly. "I, uh, I didn't mean anything by that...I mean, what I meant was...it's just, girls usually aren't as good as guys at this stuff..." I narrowed my eyes at the man.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I misjudged you, you're pretty good..." He defended himself, his hands in the air, palm forwards; a signal of peace.

"Well, I guess that's alright...so long as you realize your sexist opinions are completely wrong." I glared at him. He agreed quickly.

It was then we heard the upstairs door open, and Keeton calling "_Pizza!!"_'

Of course, the guys ran upstairs like there was no tomorrow. I stood confused, staring at the empty basement they had quickly been evacuated. Apparently, Aiden was the only civil of those guys. He was still midway up the stairs, looking down at me.

"Come on Bella, its pizza time!" He smiled, motioning for me to follow him. I did.

The guys were grabbing some plastic plates and cups, filling their plates with the greasy, artery-clogging meal. I followed their example. I chose a piece with extra-cheese, italian sausage, pepperoni, chicken, ham, and feta cheese. Truthfully, I was starving. I've been finding eating lately very unappealing. I just can't make myself eat; I've always got myself worked into a state of panic and fear. But not here. Yes, it was still occupying the entire back of my mind, but I was finally able to concentrate on other things. To just have _fun_ for once.

I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and joined the guys in the family room.

I noticed Griffin looking from me, to Aiden, to Trevor, to Xavier, and back again. A smile slowly spread across his face. "So, did you guys have an orgy while we were gone?" He asked jokingly, eying the sweat not yet completely dissipated on our bodies, the lessening of our clothing, and our...while..._sex hair_ would probably be the best term for what our hair looked like now. I blushed beet red. I noticed that Aiden did too.

"Yeah, of course. What else would we be doing?" Trevor stated, winking at me. This caused me to blush even redder—if that was _possible_!

"Ok, guys, stop embarrassing our guest." Greg intervened, and I smiled gratefully at him.

"Fine." Trevor and Griffin huffed, though they were still smiling.

There was a football game on air that Griffin wanted to watch, and so we all watched as we ate. They got very into the game, even though it was apparently a rerun.

"NO! THAT WAS A FOUL! FOUL!" Trevor, Keeton, and Griffin yelled. They seemed to be the most into the game—or at least, the most vocal.

Greg wasn't fully into the game, as he was trying to explain it to me. You'd think I'd know by now after all the sports games Charlie watched on TV how a game of football went.

Aiden seemed to be shier than the rest, and although he didn't jump out of his seat to yell at the TV screen, I could see him muttering things to the players and coaches under his breath. This caused me to smile. Apparently, I wasn't the only one, as Xavier was clearly laughing at the overly-excited boys too.

Ironically, the game was the Seattle Seahawks vs. the Arizona Cardinals. I couldn't decide which team I'd rather win, but the guys were cheering for the Seahawks—_obviously_.

Greg eventually got too into the game to continue explaining everything to me, so I moved over by Xavier. Apparently, sports didn't interest him much, either.

"So, what kind of work do you do?" I asked him curiously after discussing the tedium of the sports game currently on air.

"Construction; we all work at the same place. Griff's uncle runs the company, so it wasn't too hard to get in. It's an alright place to work." He informed me.

"That's cool. Do you think that if you guys get out a cd and start touring and stuff, that you'll keep your job?" I asked, honestly not knowing. He snorted.

"No." He laughed, and I joined him. I suppose it really was a stupid question.

"So, you go to Heritage?" He questioned.

"Yeah; I'm a junior, though it's my first year there." I informed him.

"Oh, that's cool. I went there...but, I guess you already know that from Greg."

"Yeah; he said you all went there. He mentioned you were all trouble makers, actually." I grinned at him.

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess we were. It sure as hell was fun though."

He stretched his arms out, needing to move after sitting around on the hard floor for awhile. His t-shirt sleeve move up slightly when he did this, and a tattoo was just barely visible beneath it. Written horizontally across his skin, bringing attention to his muscles, was the sentence "_living is just a slow way to die."_

"What's that for?" I questioned, motioning towards the tattoo. He grinned.

"Have you heard of mortal love?" He questioned.

"Uhm, no?" I stated, though it was more of a question.

He smiled. "It's a band. Not very good, admittedly, but I thought this line was catchy. It's true, too. Every breath you take brings you one step closer to death. It truthfully is the slowest way out there to die." He explained.

"Well, that's a cheery thought." I stated sarcastically.

"Heh, well, I guess it's not really. I guess I just liked the message. I'm not suicidal or anything." He grinned, winking.

'_No, but I am._' I wanted to say, but I didn't. That wouldn't have gone over too well. Besides, I'm really not _that_ suicidal, if I were I'd be dead right now...

"Want to hear the song?" He questioned, pulling an iPod out of his pocket.

"Sure." I agreed, taking one of the two earphones.

_"...I now fear nothing but life itself. And I have learned that living is just a slow way to die. I do not believe in life or in love anymore. The joy I feel are the joys of emptiness."_ The song sang. "_The fear I feel night after night has developed into a disease. No-one can see the emptiness in my eyes. To escape life itself now seems the only solution. With relief I look forward of letting go of the pain. Finally... there is peace in my soul. To lie dead without a concern, without a tear."_ The girl continued on._ "I want to die. But really... I am already dead."_

"Uhm, nice?" I questioned when the song was finished. The girl reminded me of _myself_. Ugh; I really need to get a life. I can't let the pain or fear control me. Not anymore. Not to mention the band really did suck.

Xavier smiled, "I didn't say it was nice, I just said I liked the line. Want to listen to something better?" He asked, and I adamantly agreed.

Silverstein, Underoath, Boys like Girls, The Academy Is, My Chemical Romance, At The Drive-in, Escape the Fate, Amber Pacific, Alexisonfire... some were amazing, some were okay. I might just have to download a few of them when I get back.

"So, how's school?" He questioned. I groaned.

"It sucks. I have three guys that follow me around like lost puppies, two very shallow, catty girls that drive me crazy, a class that I do not understand whatsoever, and a guy who hates my guts." I muttered.

Xavier _laughed_. "I can see that; sounds like typical high school. I can see why the guys follow you around though, and the shallow, catty girls are normal. What about this guys who hates you, though?"

Shoot. Shouldn't have said anything. What am I going to say, '_Well, Edward Cullen hates me, but he's a vampire and I think I smell exceptionally good to him. More so than that, though, is that I'm pretty sure he's working with these guys who I only recently escaped from who are very sadistic and seem intent on torturing me for the rest of my life. They're vampires too, by the way.' _

That's a definite no; I'd go to the loony bin, for one, but then I'd be stolen from there and punished by those whose secret I revealed. But now that I've mentioned a guy hates me, what can I say? It's probably not good to mention Cullen at all, because if they ever talk to him or act differently around him, he may realize I said something.

"Oh, it's really no one. He's actually a really great guy, we just had a bad first impression, and it's just kind of hard to get over." I explained. _There, that should explain it._

"Alright. What was his name?" He prodded. _Why does he have to ask all the wrong questions?_

"Xavier! Bella! Come on, we're going to go practice!" _Saved by 'the Greg'! "_That's the reason Bella came over, _remember_?" Greg stated, then motioned for us to follow the guys downstairs.

I checked the clock, _8:30_. How did it get so late?!

I left school at 3:30, then we were driving for half an hour due to construction...though, of course, Greg and I kept talking long after we got here. I think it was 4:40 by the time we got in here. We were playing that game for two and a half hours, and by the time we ate it was quarter past seven. Now it's half past eight! Who ever knew time could pass by so quickly? I guess I've gotten used to the minutes dragging on like a desert's endless sand that I've forgotten what it's like for it to pass within the blink of an eye.

I followed the parade of guys down the stairs and into the spacious music room. Two electric fender guitars and one bass, two acoustics, a large pearl drum set, an electric keyboard, and an arrangement of smaller string and percussion instruments adorned the room. There were two Marshall Speakers as well, and, luckily, a collection of ear plugs. There was a peavey amp for each electric and acoustic guitar, as well as the piano.

To the back I saw a table with a Yamaha mixing console—_my soundboard! _It looked crazy.

"Alright, Bella, do you see this knob?" Greg questioned, pointing to one of the buttons on the machine. I began to have second thoughts—it looked a whole lot more confusing than I originally thought. Just look at all the things I could mess up!

Greg showed me how to use the faders, as well as peak meters, input, output, equalization, treble, and a variety of other things that I doubt I'll ever be able to remember. Xavier had to actually come over and give us a hand; he knows it the best of all the guys.

Finally, it was time for them to play. I was jazzed! Greg slipped on his metallic, emerald green electric guitar with a black and white checkered strap. He had his own microphone, as did Xavier, whose electric was a shiny, pearl white.

Aiden's bass was scarlet red with curving edges; I almost laughed at how it looked hanging down on his short body. He was probably around 5'4"—very short for a grown man. He didn't use a pick.

Trevor was on the drums, and for some reason felt the need to don a white cotton beanie. He played like it was the most natural thing in the world. I wish I could play an instrument.

Keeton was on piano, and he actually looked very serious when he was playing; I was used to him being the joker.

Griffin was behind the group of them, currently with viola in hand. He had an xylophone nearby, as well as a triangle, tom-toms, crash symbol, and a variety of other small percussion instruments, and his violin.

I paid close attention to my job, but it was hard not to get caught up in their sound—it was _amazing_.

"_All alone. The words whisper in your ears, pulling you to pieces, bringing out the tears. You've fallen on your knees, begging for God to save you. But you wonder if he even cares. If he's really there. All Alone. Bleeding into nothingness, you long for all this to go. Trying to cover how you feel, to not let the pain show."_

Greg belted out the words, and Xavier echoed them, filled with passion. Trevor was drumming like there was an upcoming apocalypse, and the viola and piano together added both a sense of harmony and mystery to the sound.

"_The night is dark and black. Silent and deadly. Close your eyes now, sweet darling, before your thoughts suffocate your breath. Your cold and harsh world haunts your dreams, shut your eyes and I hear you scream. Trembling in the midst of sorrow, terror running through your veins. Don't give up just yet; one day life will be better than this. Hang on tight sweet darling, even though your world's closing in..."_

They played on, caught up in the passion and vigour of the song. The melodies and harmony carried us away, and I began to forget where even I was.

'_Thump-thump-clang-thump-thump-thump-smash-thump-thump'_ went the drums; a constant beat that never stopped. It kept a steady rhythm for the group, something you could always count on.

The boys switched up from electric, to acoustic, to a mixture of both. Sometimes Greg led, sometimes Xavier. Keeton played the keys fast, slow, delicate, peaceful, aggressive, intense. Griffin played the violo and violin with undeniable beauty, and each of the other instruments he chose to use accented the music beautifully.

"Man, I'm hungry." Trevor stopped to say. All the guys then, breaking out of their playing mode and realizing that they'd been jamming for quite some time now, put down their instruments.

"What time is it?" Aiden asked.

"Ten-thirty." Griffin stated.

"_Shoot!_ Curfew is in half an hour! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" I gasped, frightened by breaking the rules. _I_ don't break the rules; I'm a _good student_. Or, I _was_.

"Not if I can help it." Greg grinned. I furrowed my brow, wondering how we would make it when it took us a whole half hour to get here on top of the normal distance that it normally would take. It'd take nearly forty minutes to get back, and that's after we count how long it will take to get my stuff and get the car warmed up.

"Come on!" Greg urged, and Griffin pushed me towards the stairs. I ran up them, grabbing the bag I had left there, and following Greg flying out the door.

We jumped into his car, just giving it enough time to warm up before we shot out the drive.

"I didn't get to say good bye!" I murmured, realizing my mistake.

"It's alright, I'll tell them. We were too late getting out of there—sorry about that. I should have been keeping better track of the time."

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. You were more busy than I was; I should've been watching the clock."

"Oh well, either way we can't change it now. At least you can see some wicked fast driving of mine this way." He grinned, flashing his teeth as he pressed harder on the gas.

"So, did you like the guys?" He questioned.

"Yeah, they were amazing! Xavier was a great guy to talk to, and so were Trev and Aiden. Keeton was really funny, Griffin too. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!" I gushed.

Greg chuckled. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself; they seemed to really like you. Looks like we've got ourselves a new sound board manager!"

It was my turn to laugh. "That's if I don't somehow destroy it first."

"You better not." He said sternly, though I could see from the way his lip quivered that he was trying to contain a smile.

"You're a horrible liar!" I told him.

"Hey, I'm better than you!" He defended. And I admit, he had me there.

The speedometer increased progressively; it had almost doubled since we first left the drive way. At this speed, we'd make it there with time to spare.

"You do know my dad's a police chief." I informed him, quirking my eyebrow, daring him to retaliate my response.

"And is he the police chief here?" he questioned back.

"Well, no, but..."

"But nothing. If he's not here, it doesn't matter." He justified.

"Yeah, but I was raised to follow his speed limit! This is against everything he's taught me!" I shot at him, though I couldn't contain my smile. Why not have some fun while I'm free?

We bantered back and forth for the rest of the ride, discussing future practice dates and concerts. He even had their EP in the car to give me, which I was looking forwards to getting on my iPod.

"Who wrote your guys' songs?" I asked him, curious.

"Well, all of us, really. Xavier's probably the best at it, though. No one can put lyrics on paper like he can, but no one can compose like Keeton. Even Griffin is awesome at writing the actual music for the lyrics; he can play a bit of every instrument. Aiden and Trev and I all help a bit with both, but none of us are absolutely amazing at either writing or composing." He explained.

"Do you have any_ happier_ songs?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Yeah, we do actually. Those were some newer ones that Trev and X were writing together. But, most of our stuff is a lot like that."

"Well, I like it." I told him.

"Good." He grinned, and sped further along the roads. I was literally clinging onto my seat to keep myself in place, even with my seatbelt on. We were nearing 140 mph.

I was getting really scared, but I kept talking to Greg to try to forget about it. At least it was dark enough that it was hard to see the scenery fly by.

Finally, we made it to Heritage Collegiate, ten minutes to spare. I grinned at him, "Thanks so much Greg, for everything. I've never had a more fun night or been with more fun people."

He grinned back. "I'm glad—we all had an awesome time with you. In fact, I'm expecting a few of them to be asking for your number so they can talk to you, too." He laughed. "You wouldn't mind if I did, would you?"

"No, of course not! I'd love it!" I smiled.

"Awesome. Well, you better go. I'm going to head back; I need to get some rest before work tomorrow."

"Alright, you do that."

"Okay, see ya Bella!"

"Yeah, bye Greg!"

And with that, his red Nissan sped out of the parking lot. I walked into the building, _smiling_ and _laughing_. A pretty rare thing for me.

As soon as I got to my room, I put on the cd to rip while I was in the shower. When I got back, I listened to it while I finished my homework. After I was finally done, quarter past twelve, I synced the new music to my iPod, and let "_BEB"_ sing me to sleep.

Unfortunately, images of a red-eyed Edward plagued my dreams.

--+--

I woke up groggily for school the next morning; I really needed to start getting some more sleep. I donned my uniform, straightened my hair, and checked my emails before heading down to get breakfast—beating the crowd as per usual.

Sitting on my favourite rickety bench I ate my apple, correcting the questions I had been too tired to do properly last night. The time passed quickly, and it wasn't long before the lot was filled with students.

The sun was hiding behind the clouds, and I scowled angrily at it. Why couldn't there be more sunny days? I'd really prefer as little time around vampires as possible.

Yesterday I made sure not to let on to anyone that Edward's saving me wasn't humanly possible. I covered for him, hoping it would help save me in the end. I even went to so far as smiling and greeting him when we were in class together, but he refused to even give a weak human like me enough respect to give me anymore acknowledgement than a nod. I hate him.

I hate him, I hate him, I _hate_ him. His whole family, too. I wish they never existed.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" A voice called to me, and I begrudgingly looked up to see Mike's face staring down at me. I plastered on a fake smile.

"It's going pretty good, Mike, how about you?"

"Not too bad." He smiled.

"Well, that's good." _Not._

_"_You should hear what happened last night! Well, Tyler, Ben, Connor and I decided it'd be fun to play a late night soccer game—way passed curfew. My brother went to this school, and he used to _always_ get in trouble, so I thought I'd keep up the legacy. Anyways, you should of seen the principle's face when the soccer ball flew across the field and hit his house smack on the window! Man, was he mad..." Mike trailed off, telling me endless details about his life. I nodded when appropriate, and responded at all necessary spots, but my mind was really paying little attention. I was thinking of Greg, the guys, the Cullens, my parents, James, Laurent—_the usual_.

"Bella?" Mike asked, and I realized I must have missed a spot to respond.

"Oh yeah? So what happened then?" I asked animatedly, pretending to be interested. He seemed to buy it. We walked together to our first class, earning Mike a glare from Eric. I rolled my eyes at their childish behaviour.

English was fun; they were discussing Macbeth and debating whether or not King Duncan's murder was only thought of after the witch's prophecy, or whether Macbeth and his wife were planning it beforehand.

Trig was torture, as usual, especially with Jessica talking to me the whole time. That class passed _extra _slowly.

I was called on for my homework in Spanish, so I was very pleased that I had stayed up to do it last night. We had to translate a paragraph from one of our Spanish books into English. I had to read mine in front of the class.

Lunch was alright; I ate with Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Connor, Ben, and a few others. It was easy conversation, and very boring. But, it was better than being left alone with my thoughts. Besides, it helped make me _appear_ to be normal.

I had an apple and banana for lunch; fruit was about the only thing I could stomach, though just barely. I didn't know how I managed the pizza last night, but I was back to my usual eating habits where I was nearly repulsed by food. No one seemed to notice my tray, though, luckily.

The bell rang; it was time for Biology, my least favourite class of the entire day.

I walked to class slowly, taking my time. I did not want to see Edward. Unfortunately, it was inevitable.

I took my seat beside him on my stool, tossing my hair over my left shoulder to block my face from view, and taking my binder and pencil case out of my bag for class. Surprisingly, he spoke.

"Where were you last night_?"_ He questioned, sounding angry. Is he keeping tabs on me now? My keeper; someone who watches over my every movement? I wouldn't put it past James or Laurent to get him to do it.

"Out." I said politely, though inside I wanted to growl it at him.

"Out where?" He prodded, sounded more irritated than before.

"Out." I stated again, fighting to keep my tone sweet.

He said nothing, though I saw his fists tighten on the desk and become even whiter.

"You should really watch yourself—you never know what's out there." He said menacingly, not turning towards me through the whole conversation.

And that was it, he said nothing more.

I was left leaving class, going to gym, and then up to my room for homework with yet no idea for the meaning. He obviously wasn't concerned about my safety—unless I was to die somehow, which they don't want to happen by anything but their own hands.

Perhaps he was threatening me to stay closer to campus by saying bad things will happen if I leave? That would make sense; he wants to keep an eye on me, and me leaving would cause him more effort than he's exerting as is. But, he threatened me by saying, "_you never know what's out there_." Could that mean he knows that I know what they are, and that because he of that he already knew how much it would terrify me if he threatened me with such a thing?

Whatever the reason may be, I need to stay far away from him.

And despite his warning, I will not stay away from Greg, or any of the guys.

I will hold my ground. I will protect those I love, and fight till my dying day. I will not let what they are threaten me.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

.*.When Bella says she dreamed of a red-eyed Edward, she still did not know the difference between topaz and red eyes for vampires. However, she was merging the image and personalities of Laurent and James into Edward.

.*.Although Edward ignored Bella for a month in SM's _Twilight_, Edward had noticed Bella getting out a speeding car late the previous night, as he has just gotten back from hunting with his family. He felt an odd need to protect her and keep her safe, and was angry she could be so careless. Like in New Moon, he was trying to get her to promise to be safe, as he was trying to distance himself from her.

**Special Thanks To:**

.*.IsabellaDangelo‏, for informing me that Bella wouldn't be distressed by a football game of the Cardinals vs. Redskins. Apparently, Cardinals vs. Seahawks would be more relevant. (The redskins are Washington DC's team). That shows how much I know about football, but then again I'm Canadian, so that must make it a bit better... :)

**Please review guys!! (:**


	7. Mortifying & Horrifying

**Chapter Seven - **Beta'd by edwardnbella4eva09.

'_I will hold my ground. I will protect those I love, and fight till my dying day. I will not let what they are threaten me.'_

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Bella's POV**

TGIF – thank goodness it's Friday. Once this day finishes, there will be no more worrying about seeing Edward Cullen in class or coming across one of his coven in the hallway. I'll stock up some food—perhaps kidnap one of their large bowls of fruit—and hide out in my room. I'm sure my nice big basket of fruit will make good company; it's not like anybody's going to miss it. Most prefer the cafeteria food, unless it's too fatty for them—people such as Lauren—but then they just eat leafy salad. I could get a leap start at my homework, tidy and organize my room...again. At least then I'd never have to leave, and never have to see one of those sick, twisted vampire's faces. Maybe Greg will let me take cover at his place; that's a lot more appealing than stealing fruit and staying locked inside my dreary, yet still safe and comfortable, room. Either way, anything is good so long as it means I'll be able to stay away from Edward Cullen. Finally. That's something I've been wishing to happen all week—all through the two weeks I've been here so far. Has it really only been that long?

I woke up at quarter to five from another nightmare. I hate closing my eyes at night; even in my dreams I'm haunted. They always feel so real, so much like they're actually happening. I suppose that's because of what did happen, and what is sure to come.

*

"Come on Bella, all you have to do is make one quick incision." James taunted, holding out the knife to me. It was Mrs. Green, my favourite English teacher. One who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, someone who I also made the mistake of identifying. I should never have called out her name, letting my captors know I knew the innocent woman carrying her groceries in the dark parking lot. It was thanksgiving weekend and she must have been away visiting family, currently getting some goods for the special meal.

It was a holiday I had never cared much for, but had found myself longing for it more than anything else in the world. To be around my family with the large array of food—even if I was the one who had to cook it—and to just enjoy each other's presence, easy conversation, and laughs. Thinking about it, the image felt like an unobtainable fairytale. Another fantasy concocted in my head that would never come true. But, as they say, 'fantasy is better than reality'.

"Mrs. Green?" I called out, confused as to why she was in the distant area—I was completely oblivious to dates or times, let alone holidays, that I had no idea as to why she was there. Not to mention I was petrified that she may catch my captor's interest. Stupidly, I called out to her in hopes of protecting her, doing the exact opposite. If only I had have thought through my actions more—my mistake cost her life.

In my dream, I remember being forced toward her, like they had done for so many other victims. Blood came to be the major source of my diet—revolting and nauseating. I dreamt of old memories; my head being forced to her skin, my teeth being clamped around her wrist. Cold fingers pushing the top of my head and the bottom of my jaw together, forcing me to bite. I remember my dear, sweet teacher's pleas and cries for help—all in vain.

I was given a blade to get to her radial artery. I made the cut and forced myself to take her life, slowly—sip by sip.

Another murder on my hands, and I was too selfish to stop the killing. I knew they always had my parents to use as a bargaining chip. I follow them, my parents live. I disobey, my parents happily-ever-after suddenly fades away. Even if I did let them torture me to no end, and if by some miracle they actually killed me, they'd still go after my parents. It was always what they threatened me with. I knew they could so easily track my family down and hurt them—even worse than our previous victims, if they so desired. I obeyed everything my captors said, because I was too selfish and put my families' lives above others'. I was a monster—I am a monster—just like those whom the cold skin belongs to.

"Keep drinking, darling. We don't want you to go hungry. Now, what king of friends would we be if we did that?" James smiled, winking at Laurent. Things in my dream them went a bit skewed.

Laurent's olive face became whiter—but healthier looking. His black d dread locks faded into a short, ruffled hazy brown. His red eyes became chocolate brown, his facial features changing from that of a man in his mid-twenties to that of someone in their early forties. His rich looking ensemble was replaced by a worn black Phoenix police uniform. It was Charlie, my father.

"Come on, darling, bite him." James demanded, but his voice was different, taking on a velvet tone. Three things happened simultaneously. Mrs. Green's features changed, her auburn hair transforming into the short brown hair of my mother's, dishevelled on the hard concrete ground.

"Bella, please, stop! It's me, your mother!" she cried, trying to pull her bloodied wrist out of my hold.

"Don't listen to her. Do it. Kill her." The velvet voice growled. I turned in surprise; James' figure had completely distorted into the hard, callous form of Edward Cullen.

His pitch black eyes pierced mine, his lips turning into a cruel sneer. My stomach churned with the blood in it, and by the knowledge of what I had done and was continuing to do.

"Who are you?" I questioned him, though I knew very well who he was. A monster, a vampire—an immortal, heartless beast.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan." He stated politely, though his features showed nothing but hostility and cruel intentions.

"How do you know my name? And what about last week?"

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name." He grinned widely, showing his razor sharp teeth, but not answering my first question. I overlooked it, worried about the second part of what he said.

"E-everyone?" I squeaked.

"Yes. Everyone." He replied coolly, tilting his head towards an oncoming group of people—the six other black-eyed Cullens, followed by James and Laurent—making a reappearance.

"Hurry up; let's kill these humans off." Edward told me gruffly, turning towards my wide-eyed mother and shaking Charlie hovering over her.

"N-n-n-" I began, trying to object, but the word got caught in my throat.

"Ladies first, partner?" He questioned, his eyebrows raised and the blade proffered in his open palm.

I hesitantly took it, quickly thinking up a plan, and wincing at his hand's icy temperature.

"You don't like the cold," he stated, rather than asked. It was morbidly obvious the truth that statement, as the reasons for my dislike were currently surrounding me.

"No." I replied shortly, trying to work up my courage. I knew what I had to do.

"Am I annoying you?" He asked humorously.

"No." I replied, yet again. I held up the razor and stayed close by his side. He smiled wickedly, motioning for me to get on with my task. So I did.

I took the sharp blade and reached out, getting ready for it to penetrate the skin. It had to go deep, make a thick laceration and cause the blood to overflow. It was my only option. It would be painful, and it would result in another loss of life. But I would do what I had to do—after this; they couldn't threaten me anymore, or force me to do anything I didn't want to do. It would be all over.

I looked into Renée and Charlie's petrified eyes, and stated my three last words "I love you."

With that, I plunged the razor into its target...

My skin.

When I was younger I remember talking to Jake on a sunny summer's day in Forks. We lived there until I was five, when Renée couldn't put up with the small town anymore. She had been threatening to leave ever since I was born, but Charlie always managed to convince her to stay. She finally got her way, however, as Charlie couldn't stand to let her go. We still visited the Blacks every summer—much to my dismay; I always hated it there. It was gloomy and rainy; I much preferred sunny Phoenix.

Jacob had gone to a tribal campfire the night before and was sharing with me the legends of their people. I found the tale of the Third Wife particularly interesting—although I believed the stories were purely mythical and made up. I would've never guessed they could be true.

Thus, I knew what I had to do. I took the blade in my hand and was in the process of getting ready to penetrate my jugular. I hoped this would take the vampire's focus away from my family, and satiate them enough by having myself as their meal—and, with any luck, give my family a chance to run away.

It didn't work. A mere second before I accomplished my goal, a white hand shot out of the air and yanked my arm from my throat, taking the blade from my hand. The motion sent me spiralling towards the ground.

"Give me the blade—it's mine!" I screamed at him, using every ounce of my being to sound frightful. I knew he didn't care who the blade belonged to, and truthfully it was more James and Laurent's than mine, but I was hoping he might give it back to me anyways.

"I saved your life—I don't owe you anything."

"Please, Edward, let me go. Let them go." I begged.

"Alright." He agreed, taking a step back.

"Alright? You're letting me go?"

"I wasn't about to let you get hurt." He told me, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But—you just—you were forcing me to hurt them! You hurt me, Edward! What do you mean you won't let me get hurt?" I asked incredulously, but also tiredly.

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." He insisted coolly, degrading me.

"My head is fine! I know what I saw, you—" I began, beginning to try to explain how he was James and then he became Edward...although I knew it made no sense.

"I said you could go! Why won't you listen?" He cruelly sniped.

"Will you let my parents go too?" I asked hesitantly, though feeling a bit more confident than I had moments ago.

"There is no one holding your parents captive—they are perfectly free to go wherever they please." He replied, as though I were incredibly unintelligent for not knowing this piece of information.

"But, why? You were just—you had—you were horrible! Why are you suddenly changing things now?!" I exclaimed.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" He questioned, calm and detached, though with an air of anger and annoyance.

"No. Tell me what's happening, what your reason for your sudden change is. Why are you acting nice, when you're truly a monster?!" I demanded, horrified at the answers to the questions I so desired.

"You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

"W-what?" I asked, confusedly. What was he talking about?

"Where were you last night?" He angrily demanded.

"Last night? I, well, I—" I stuttered, trying to understand where he was coming from.

"Brinnon must be a difficult place for you to live." He state—randomly.

"Well, yeah, but—no. I mean," I confusedly tried to explain; Brinnon was safer than Phoenix, but I didn't like the area. And there were vampires there, too—Edward Cullen, to be exact. Why was he asking me this?

"Why did you come here, then?" He spat.

"You know why!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

"What do want from me, Bella?" He questioned.

"What do you mea—"

"I thought you wanted to leave. Am I wrong?"

"No, I--but, you—"

"No blood, no foul." He smiled wickedly, gesturing to my unharmed jugular. Intensely confused, I backed away from him towards my parents, planning an escape. If he was letting me go, I was going to jump at the chance.

"Oh, and Bella..." He began, and I turned to face him, my eyes questioning. "You should really watch yourself—you never know what's out there." He menacingly told me, his black orbs piercing into mine, as though looking into my very soul. I cringed at his intense gaze.

I hesitantly turned towards Renée and Charlie, ready to tell them to sprint out of there.

Unfortunately, as soon as my back was turned, Edward lunged.

He grabbed both of my parent's arms and roughly yanked them towards me, using his other arm to draw me closer. He placed the blade back in my hand, this time using his own arm to forcefully guide it where he wanted it to go.

The moon light shone brightly onto his face, and I gasped at the scarlet edging laced around his dark black eyes.

He brought the sharp edge up to my mother's neck, and from the angle I could tell he was going to harshly take the blade and kill them both in one stroke.

I screamed—the loudest, most piercing blood-curdling scream I could muster.

_*_

Then I woke up, my weary and horrified eyes turning to the bright red letters in my dark room—4:45 am.

Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed to get ready. There was no use trying to get back to sleep—my dream would only come back again, possibly worse next time.

It was still late winter, and so the sun wasn't out yet. I missed the sun. Here, even in the summer, it's always dark and bleak—not to mention cold and foreboding.

I chose a pair of black dress pants from my closet, wishing the school pants could be warmer. At least tomorrow I can wear sweats. Pulling on an oversized green school sweater with the Heritage Collegiate emblem on the front, I looked back at the clock to calculate the time I had left. 4:50; just over three hours until class starts; what should I do?

I hastily combed through my hair, polished off my cross necklace, and chose a few small pieces of jewellery from my drawer to wear. I saw my cell phone flashing from its spot on the charger, and I decided to check it to see if I had any new messages.

And I did—_lots_ of messages. Renée, Charlie, Greg, Xavier, Griffin, Keeton...another from Greg...what, did the _whole band_ message me? Oh—wait—Aiden and Trevor didn't.

I laughed to myself, sprawling out on my bed to read the large pile of messages I had so quickly obtained. I decided to open my mom's first, as she was the most likely to become upset if I didn't answer immediately. "_Bella, where on earth are you?! I called you sixteen times yesterday, and left eight voicemails! After that incident Tuesday I expected daily messages to know how you're doing—and it's been a whole day since I've gotten one! Message me back immediately, young lady!"_

Rolling my eyes, I opened a blank text so I could reply to my mother's message. I was still surprised she had managed to learn how to text—she wasn't what I'd call _technologically advanced. _Agitatedly, I began to write the message. You'd think by the hundredth time I'd told her I was okay, she would've understood and stopped checking up on me. Why did I think it would be a good idea to tell her what happened? It's not like I had gotten hurt. I didn't even faint like I did the first time I was admitted into the doctor's office. Next time, I will definitely not be telling my mother anything that could possibly make her worry. At least I didn't give the school my family's real phone number; I gave them my cell number instead.

I knew if I did give the school our real number, not only would my mom get herself all worked up from the doctor's visits I'm sure to accumulate, but that bit of personal information would only lead my ex-captors that much closer to finding my family—not that they couldn't find them without the information. But, no matter what, I won't let the dream I had last night become reality.

_"Hey mom, sorry I didn't answer yesterday. I was at my friend Gregoria's house—she's in her senior year and is renting the house with five others. Her parents own the place and live next door; they're really nice. I forgot to check my cell while I was there yesterday; I'm really sorry about that. I'm feeling fine—that incident in the parking lot didn't hurt me at all, so you don't need to worry about me so much! Love you lots, Bella." _I quickly typed, happy that it wasn't easy to tell I was lying through text messaging. There would be no way my mom would back off on the constant checking up on me if I told her I was hanging out with a group of six men in their early twenties, who I met by wandering into one of the guys on the street. That would definitely send my mom into a frenzy, which is why some things are better left unsaid.

Charlie's was next, "_Hey Bells! How are you? Your mother is driving me crazy with her worrying—I told her I was sure you're fine. Anyways, please get back to us as soon as you can. If you don't, she might just have an anxiety attack. Well, hope you're having fun. Ps—this is my first time using one of these things! Your mother insisted I learn how. I don't think I'm doing too badly. Well, love you lots, kid. Be safe, stay away from boys."_

I laughed at that message; that was certainly my father. Though I still was finding it hard to believe my mother learned how to text message, let alone my father! "_Tell mom to stop worrying so much! She really will land herself in the hospital from a panic attack unless she learns to calm down! I'm good as ever, and don't worry—I'm not planning on dating any guys anytime soon. Love you lots Dad!"_

Next were some messages I actually wanted to read; I was curious as to why more than half of the band had messaged me. I know there was practice tonight, but did they really think they needed to remind me five times, by four different people?

"_Hey there Bella! So, there's practice tonight, I wasn't sure if you remembered. Does 6 o'clock work for you?" _That was Greg's message, or, his first message. I told him it sounded great, and then proceeded to the next four messages.

"_Hey sexy lady—I got your number! How do you feel about a date tonight before you come over—I promise I can relieve any tension from your week at school. ;)" _Griffin; of course. I didn't have to check the caller id to know that.

"_Sorry—dating minors is illegal." _I quickly wrote, smirking at myself for my quick thinking.

Keeton's was next. "_Hey Bella. I need your help! The guys were betting on the baseball game, and I remember Greg had said your Uncle Phil plays. With your connections I wanted to find out what team was going to come out ahead—I really need to win this bet! My whole trading card collection is at stake. Thanks a million!"_

Laughing at the interesting kid whom I had yet to get to really know, I wrote my message. "My Uncle's minor league—sorry. I have no idea. Good luck, though."

I pressed forward to the next message, "_Hey Bella; I hope you don't mind me calling you—I don't want to seem like a stalker. I got tickets to a concert up in Seattle this weekend; a pile of bands are playing, a few of them you listened to on my iPod. It's a mixture of well-known bands and ones that are pretty much brand new, but it's really good; they have it every year. Trevor and Aiden may be coming, but they're not sure yet. The rest have to work. I was wondering if you'd be interested. If you are, message me back as soon as you can. It's a 2 ½-3 hour drive. We're leaving tonight to beat traffic and to get there in plenty of time; the concert runs from Saturday morning to Sunday night. We have a friend's house we're going to crash at—which, there'll be girls there, so you don't need to worry about...the stuff you'd worry about if there was just guys there... Anyways, I think that's about it. I hope you can make it! This is Xavier, by the way. I'm not sure if you have caller id or not." _

Seattle, all weekend, far away from here. A beautiful weekend far, far away from Edward Cullen and any of his family members. _Where can I sign up?!_

"_That sounds amazing! But, won't the school have to know about it or something? I'm not really sure how the whole signing out procedure goes. I'd love to go, though. Is there anything I should bring/what kinds of things should I pack to wear? Ps, thanks for the invite—that was really kind of you." _I sent, smiling widely at his phenomenal proposal.

I was about to click my phone shut and merrily skip out of my room when I realized there was still Greg's second message to go. "_Sorry, I forgot earlier. The guys want Chinese tonight—is that alright with you? And are you allergic to anything?"_

_"Sounds delicious—but you have to let me pay you back this time! Being forced not to pay for the pizza last time was totally unfair. And, no, I'm not allergic to anything."_

Smiling to myself, I grabbed my backpack and iPod, which now had BEB's EP, and a mixture of the music Xavier had introduced me to on it. It was no Debussy, but it was still good.

The clock's red letters showed it was only 5:45. Most girls weren't even out of bed yet, most certainly not up and ready like I am. Oh well; I never fit in anyway.

The sun was slowly creeping into the sky, pushing the clouds away. If only it would shine bright enough to keep the monsters away. _Yes, that's right; monsters really do come out in the dark_.

It's actually rather humorous—no, vampires don't have fangs. They are not put off by garlic, crosses, or holy water, and a stake through the heart can't kill them. _But_, they do sparkle in the sun.

I suppose vampires are so grotesque that they can even make sparkles fearsome.

I padded down the forest green and gold-lined carpet of the hallway to the stairs, ready for my breakfast. Time and time again I can't help but be thankful that the cafeteria is never closed, and that there is always a tasty bowl of fruit sitting out for whoever wants it.

I picked up a pear as well as my signature apple. _An apple a day keeps Dr. Fang away_. That's how the saying goes, right? Close enough...and I sure hope it's right.

I heard my cell phone beep, and I quickly walked out to the parking lot so I could check it; cellular devices aren't supposed to enter the main building. Xavier had texted me back.

"_Sweet city! I'm so happy you can make it! Which, I talked to Aiden and Trevor. They both can come, so that's pretty wicked awesome. I can just come sign you out, or whatever it is the school will want. It won't be a big deal; we were always going off campus for days at a time when I went there. I'll call Greg up and tell him I'm taking you to practice. You just need to pack the usual; toiletries, pyjamas, clothes. Don't bring any bedding—they have it there. Just wear normal casual clothes. You might want to bring some cash in case there are any albums or band paraphernalia you want to buy. Will you be ready at six?"_

I eagerly told him I would be, and quickly finished my breakfast—I actually felt able to stomach it. Normally it's a fight to get it down.

Rushing to my room, I happily began getting stuff together for my trip. My packing included my camera, cell phone, toothbrush, soap, towel, shampoo and conditioner, my locket, and a few miscellaneous pieces of jewellery. I rummaged through my closet for casual wear, choosing a few pairs of skinny jeans and flared jeans, as well as some of my favourite shirts along with sweaters. I packed undergarments, too, and my hot iron. I even grabbed a few more hair accessories and added them to my bag before finally deeming myself packed.

Then I froze. _What if they hear me talking in my sleep?_ That would most certainly not be a good thing. If I mentioned vampires, or the Cullens, or the people of my past—others hearing this would be deadly. I reached into my drawer for my first aid kit, where a pile of medicine was kept. I had some sleeping pills the doctors had given me after the 'incident', and I knew they would help me sleep the whole night—soundly.

Smiling to myself, I zipped up my bag and checked the clock. It was 6:30; only an hour and a half to go. I'm tempted to take sedatives every night, but I'm too afraid its effects that I only use it when I really need it.

I had completely nothing left to do, so I decided to go for a run. Turning up my music and slinging my pack over my shoulders, I made my way down and out into the parking lot, jogging down the sidewalk to some of my new songs.

I was blissfully happy that I was able to get away from the Cullens this weekend, and that my stay in Brinnon wasn't going as horrible as I had thought it would when I first found the cold-skins here. Admittedly, there are a large number of vampires at the school, but that only leads me to believe that there are piles anywhere you go. I'd rather stay in this area than anywhere else, especially since Greg and his friends are here.

The sun was getting higher and higher into the sky, but unfortunately it was being overshadowed by large grey clouds. Is it possible for Brinnon to ever get rained out? I doubt it.

An hour passed of me running aimlessly through the small town, making sure I kept track of where I was going so I wouldn't get lost again. I had turned back to the direction I came a while ago and was about fifteen minutes from the school when I ran into a rather unwelcome automobile. Tyler's black second-hand truck swung around the corner and immediately pulled to a stop when the driver recognized me. I groaned internally and kept running, pretending I couldn't hear him over my music.

"Bella! Hey, Bella! Can you hear me? Bella!" He called. I sighed agitatedly and turned to face him.

"Yeah Tyler?" I asked, disheartened. Why did I have to choose such a small town to live in? Maybe no one would notice me if I went to a school as big—or bigger—than the one I went to in Phoenix.

"What are you doing out here? School starts in half an hour!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I was—" I began, trying to tell him I was enjoying my morning jog.

"No, don't worry, it's okay. Your charming prince has come to save you. Now hop in and I'll give you a lift—and don't be nervous about paying me back, I'm sure I can find you a way to make it up to me." He winked, motioning for me to climb in.

"Well, actually, I was just going to jog back—" I tried to say, but was cut off.

"Nonsense! There's no reason why I can't give you a ride—really, you're not imposing or anything." He grinned, giving me what he most likely thought was a gold-winning smile.

"No, I mean, I _want_ to jog back; I woke up early and thought I'd take advantage of the crisp morning. Thanks for the offer, though, but I'll just run back." I smiled apologetically.

"Alright, if you insist, but I owe you a ride now! Name the day and time, and I'll be there." He smiled, not disheartened in the least, and drove off. _Will they ever learn?_

As I had suspected, I arrived at the school with ten minutes to spare. I plopped myself down on my much-loved bench and pulled out a note pad. I had thought about correcting my homework, but I had more important things to think about. Currently, it was my vampire-repellent plan. Truthfully, I had no idea how _I _could hurt a vampire, but I longed for a way to protect myself—as I so often did.

Unfortunately, there was no way for me to obtain a canned bottle of liquid sunshine and keep a solid group of humans around me at all times, so that idea was out the window. How can vampires die? I remember Laurent and James had killed one before—something about him being on their territory. I think I remembered them shredding him apart and then burning the pieces.

There was no way I could tear a vampire's flesh to pieces, so that idea was a no-go. _But_...fire wasn't such a bad idea. Could you kill them without first tearing them apart? Would fire efficiently work to demolish them, or would it only enrage them from a weak human like me?

Unfortunately, there was no way of knowing...but it was worth a try. This weekend, I _will_ pick up a lighter...or two...or ten. Maybe I'll even buy out a candle store and a light my room with their tiny flames. Or set _their_ house on fire...

_Think seriously, Bella! _I chided. There was obviously no way I could do something like that, and even though they were horrible people—not even _people_ at all, really...but it sat wrong on my conscience to just kill them for the sake of survival. Unless they did something to truly warrant it, first. There was no way to know for sure that the Cullens were as horrendous as James or Laurent, all though I was 99.9% sure that they were. But even besides that, I highly doubt putting a flame in a vampire's house would cause them, as well as the entire rest of their coven, to meet their ends.

I could carry a flame in self-defence, however.

Smiling to myself, I walked to my first class as the five minute bell began to ring.

--x--

In English class we had progressed to midway through Macbeth, today discussing the Third Murderer was an expertise spy, or if he was Macbeth himself. My mind was wandering elsewhere, but I tried to focus. It was hard, though, as I was very excited. For one, it was Friday. For another, I'd get to hang out with Greg and his amazing friends after school, and then go to a weekend-long concert. _All without Edward, or any other vampires_. Just as amazing was that I finally had thought of a very clever self-defence idea that I personally thought was brilliant for a human. _We're not as dumb as you think, leeches._ They won't see it coming—I'll pull the lighter out when it's just one on one; me against them. They'll run away in horror and never bother me again.

Okay, wishful thinking, but at least being armed with some kid of weapon was better than not.

Government, Trig, and Spanish passed without event. Mike continued to follow me around like a loyal golden retriever—irritating as always. He was better than Jessica, though, who practically drove me up the wall with her shallowness and vain chatter.

At lunch time the 'gang' asked for me to sit with them—they were disappointed that I never do. So I begrudgingly agreed to sit with them, although I tried to seem happy about it. I was able to take the forced smile on my face and make it real by just thinking about my upcoming weekend, however.

"Who's up for swimming in the pool tonight? Mrs. Loree is lifeguarding today, so there'll be no worrying about getting in trouble for horsing around." Mike smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Austin Marks, a boy I had yet to really know, agreed.

"How long?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, a few hours? Then we'd have time to change before dinner." Mike answered.

"That's such a great idea, Mike! You always have the best ideas!" Jessica grinned, rubbing her hand down his arm in an appreciative manner—though obviously flirty and downright nauseating. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought so, as Mike moved his arm instantly.

"Are you going Tyler?" Lauren asked, twirling a lock of her hair and batting her lashes at the irritating male two seats left of her; Tyler Crowley.

"Sure thing—why not?" He smiled his gleaming smile. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, as he was about as fake as Lauren Mallory herself. _They'd be good together_.

Mike turned to me, "Hey, Bella, are you going? It'd be really fun if you came." I could practically feel Jessica's glare burning through me.

"Well, actually, I—I—" I began, trying to think of an excuse. There were none. I wouldn't be leaving until six, so I'd have plenty of time to swim and then get ready. But, I _really_ didn't want to swim. Besides—what if one of the Cullens showed up? I'd rather stay good and dry and ready to run away.

Ok, so it was doubtful that I'd be in any more danger swimming than not swimming, but I needed some excuse to justify my desire to not have to go—besides that I was just simply not interested.

"Come on Bella, I'd really like it if you'd come. I'm going to go, and so is Ben. You can hang out with us." Angela smiled sweetly, and I found I couldn't resist her. She was just too nice.

"Oh, alright." I sighed, forging a smile.

"Yes! The Bellinator is in the house!" Eric cried, and I immediately shot him a glare. He quieted instantly.

"You going to come for supper, Bella? You've been missing it a lot lately." Mike stated, and I quickly tried to form an excuse. No need for the students to think I'm anorexic on top of their most likely preconceived notions that I'm a recluse.

"Oh, well, you know things were a little crazy after the van incident, and then I went to a friend's for supper a couple nights ago, then last night I just wasn't hungry." _Because Edward Cullen had scared me senseless with his cryptic messaging._ "But no, I won't be there tonight. My friends actually invited me to their place." I smiled apologetically.

"Oh? Who?" Mike asked, intensely interested. As much as I wanted to tell him, I didn't know what everyone would think of me spending time with older guys I met off the street—plus, if I did share, the vampires would be that much more likely to hear. I definitely don't want to add any more possible victims to their ever-growing list.

"Just my friend Gregoria; we met while I was jogging one day after school. She's really nice, and she's renting a place with a bunch of other girls." I smiled, lying smoothly. Who ever knew I could get so skilled? I always thought I'd be cursed with the inability to lie forever, but it seems things are changing.

I felt someone's gaze boring into me, and I quickly looked up to see who it was. Edward Cullen. He glared murderously in my direction before noticing my watching eyes, at which he looked away immediately. _Shoot—he knows my lie. Now what?_

I didn't know why he was so angry, but it seemed as though he saw right through my lie. Why this angered him, I didn't know. What I did know was that Edward Cullen was _not_ a happy vampire. And something about that fact involved me.

--x--

I arrived to Biology right on the dot, not wanting to spend a second longer in Edward's presence than absolutely necessary.

He didn't say a word to me all through class—he didn't even so much as look at me. I wouldn't have found anything strange about this initially; vampires treating humans like mindless, revolting garbage—as well as food—was the common way for us to be regarded. However, Edward had never exactly been normal, so his sudden change in behaviour from being civil, to saving my life, to completely ignoring me was worrisome to say the least. I had no idea what he was plotting, but I knew it couldn't be good. Once again I was tremendously happy for my upcoming plans this weekend.

Once Biology ended—a class about the difference from one person's taste buds to another—it was the all-feared class of the day: _physical education_. I sighed heavily at this, but begrudgingly followed Mike to the class, him talking about some amazing movie he had seen the night before. Again, I listened half-heartedly, and at least tried to seem friendly and sociable.

When that class ended I excitedly waltzed up to my room, ready to run over to Greg's house then and there. That's when I remembered I had promised to go swimming with the crew, and I wasn't going to meet up with the guys till six.

I checked my phone and found new messages from all of them, so I quickly responded. I then reached into my dresser to grab a swimsuit when my heart instantly sank.

For some abominable reason, Renée had decided to pack only string bikinis. Which, might I add, were against school policy. Or at least they were when we went swimming for gym class. I was sure that a uniform school such as this wouldn't allow such dress, although I already assumed all the girls would be sporting similar skimpy attire.

I glumly pulled it on, thoroughly depressed. There were two major reasons I didn't wear revealing clothes. One: it draws too much attention to myself. I don't think I can actually pull it off, anyways, and the scanty swimwear is very indecent. But the foremost reason is that feeling the stares as the men around mentally undressed me was not my idea of a fun time—especially after all that has happened. For the second reason—and to me, the most important—is the scars it would reveal. My deepest lacerations are not found on my arms or legs, but rather the more intimate places on my body. My stomach, my back, my torso...horrendous scars that are glaringly obvious. I would _never_ answer questions about them. The scars aren't the only thing a skimpy swimsuit would reveal, however. If my bare back was showing, the branding would be painfully obvious too. Thus, the greater of the two reasons for my refusal of wearing revealing attire.

I went to another drawer and pulled out a long black t-shirt to wear over it. It would cover my scars easily and the dark color would ensure the fabric wouldn't be see-through.

I also grabbed a tight fabric wristband from my drawer—one that went from the palm of my hand to my forearms. I had a pair I wore to gym and a second pair in case I needed to get them wet, as that pair wasn't wool and therefore wouldn't be heavy when wet. I needed the fabric covering on that part of my body to hide my self-inflicted scars..._and those by others_.

I grabbed a few bobby pins and clipped my bangs out of my face, then grabbed some clothes to wear over my swimming attire as well as my shoes. I then began trotting down to Angela's apartment, before meeting up with the rest of the crowd.

--x--

As I suspected, the majority of all the girls were dressed in skimpy string-bikinis. Well, all except Angela; she had on a more modest tankini, and Charlotte, whose bikini was much more modest.

"You're not going to wear a swimsuit?" Angela had asked when she first saw me shrug off my clothes in the girls' change room to reveal my long black t-shirt.

"No—my mom only packed me really tiny ones, so I decided to wear this to help cover up." I smiled my fake smile.

"Well, at least we get to see your legs for a change!" She exclaimed jokingly, still smiling. Although I was unable to give her a huge, eye-touching smile, I managed to get out a small, genuine curving of my lips. Her effort to make me happy was endearing, though I didn't deserve it.

Most of the others were already in the pool. Ang and I walked in slowly from the shallow end to become accustomed to the temperature; it was still cold out, so it was strange swimming with the chilly weather.

The group began a game of _Marco Polo_, gradually changing to _colors_ and then _red rover_, until we eventually just relaxed into swimming around happily and doing our own thing.

As suspected, Mrs. Loree was the lifeguard, and she was more interested in her magazine than the pool. I preferred it that way, though; it's odd having an adult watch your every move.

I mostly talked with Ang. She tried to show me a few moves from the synchronized swimming lessons she had taken when she was younger. I was more graceful in the pool than on land, and for that I was grateful.

Mike, Rob, Tyler, Ben, Lee, Connor, and Austin were having a cannonball competition. You could tell from the way they were acting that they were trying to see who could impress the girls the most. The majority were flaunting their shirtless chests as if they were the hottest things in the world—Angela and I couldn't help laughing at them. I think Ben was the only one _not_ acting like a total buffoon.

Even Jess, Lauren, Samantha, and a sophomore named Shannon were getting caught up in the guys' flaunting and flirting. Both of their bikinis barely covered anything, and they seemed to find chances to touch the guys' bodies with their own at every opportune moment. The guys had actually started a childish game of trying to undo the girl's bikini ties.

Ang, Charlotte, and I were the only civil ones. However, Charlotte was still trying to act promiscuous, with the exception of her slightly more modest two piece and that she didn't completely lunge for the guys whenever the chance arose. She was nice, I suppose, but still just about as shallow as the other girls. I was glad I had Angela.

"So, Bella, how do you think you did on our Biology quiz today?" Ang questioned. It had been a pop quiz to see if we'd done our homework, and I had luckily done mine the night before, pouring myself into it to take my mind off all the other things. Unfortunately, I was sitting next to Edward Cullen, and focusing on anything but survival when around a monster like himself is near impossible. I think I might have been able to concentrate just enough to pass, but that was pushing it. I'm thinking about asking Mr. Banner if I can change seats; perhaps I could use the excuse that I can't see from that far back. I've gotten better at lying recently—well, at least slightly better—so it was a feasible possibility.

"I found it hard to concentrate, so I don't think I did as good as I could've done, but I'm hoping I passed." I smiled. "What about you?"

"I was so unprepared for it! Ben and I had gone out for supper last night and I didn't spend as much time going over the work as I normally would have. I did all my home work, though, but I didn't read over it and try to retain it like I normally do. I won't make that mistake again! I think I did alright, though." She shrugged, smiling slightly.

The sun was sitting low in the sky, but unfortunately still covered in clouds. The large clock in the pool room read four-thirty, but I was told it never works right. I was trusting on the others in the group to tell me when it was time to depart.

The pool area was beautiful. It was nine feet deep and both very long and wide. There was a small hot tub as well, and patio chairs placed haphazardly around the room. The east wall facing the hallway was covered in large window panels; it was wonderful being able to see outside. Although it had a fishbowl feel because anyone walking by could look in on us.

To the east there was another solid wall of window, that one facing the outdoors. I could still see the black snow slowly melting away at the bottom of the window. Through the glass we could see out across the forest and just barely make out the teacher housing there.

The sky was an azure blue, shared with a beautiful rosy pink color. Bits of light yellow and mango orange feathered the colors together into a rich, wispy orange-raspberry sherbet coloring, paired with the fading blue. Most students were out on the town enjoying their weekends. Apparently, Port Angeles was a major hot spot for students and teachers of all kinds. It's where most shopping is done, and where people go for fun activities such as going to catch a movie.

If students aren't there they are either at La Push—which the crew are planning a trip to when the weather gets nice—or travelled as far as Seattle for some more urban activities; although those students normally skip an extra day for an extended vacation.

Thus, the school was quiet and relatively empty. Most teachers were gone to their homes for the night, except the odd few. The students who were still in the building were either in the library getting work done, hanging out in their dorms, or out wandering the town.

"Hey Bella, how's it going?" Mike asked me, appearing out of thin air. I had been hoping he wouldn't disturb me for the length of our time here, but obviously that was too much to hope for.

Angela was currently talking to Ben, flirting coyly. Lauren was not so demure, as she was throwing herself all over Tyler. Lee was holding a conversation with Samantha. Shannon was talking to Austin, and Eric was glaring at Mike. Jessica was shooting daggers at me. _How wonderful_. Don't you just love high school drama?

It's so childish—I wish that they could truly see how they were acting. Renée always said I was born thirty and aged with each passing day, but I know that isn't the only reason why this large group of my peers seem so immature. After having what I had happen happen to you, you'd grow up quickly and know the harsh ways of the world—and see how stupid these people are acting. Of course, I long to be happy and care free like these kids are, even though they don't think their lives are like that. They whine and complain about any little thing that upsets them—too spoiled for their own good. One day they're going to have to wake up and face the real world. They're going to have to learn that high school is _not _the way it really is out there.

"Hello Mike. I'm alright; how about yourself?" I smiled tentatively.

"Awesome." He grinned. "Did you swim much where you came from?"

"Yeah—it's a lot warmer where I live than here. We have a pool in our backyard, actually."

"That's sweet. We have a pool at my house too, actually. You should come over some time and see it; it's shaped like a kidney bean. I think it's pretty cool. We even have a couple diving boards. I used to be in a swim league myself, in fact." He grinned proudly, pushing out his scrawny and unimpressive chest.

"That's nice." I smiled. Why did talking to Mike sound like talking to the kids I used to babysit? You listen as tentatively as possible, smile and nod at the right spots, and urge them on to keep them happy. The only difference is that I don't get paid for doing it with Mike.

"Yeah. You should come try it out sometime. I can show you some of the moves I used to use when I swan competitively. Why don't you come over this weekend? The pool's heated." He smiled eagerly, awaiting my answer.

"Oh, sorry Mike, I'm going to a concert this weekend." I grinned, truly happy because I had a real excuse for not having to go to his pool. Sure, I wanted to get out of the school and get away from _them_ here, but having to be alone one on one with Mike Newton was not my idea of appealing.

"Really? My brother was talking about a concert he was going to go to this weekend, but he had to work."

"Who's your brother?" I asked interestedly.

"Oh, his name is—"

"Mike! C'mon! Let's see who can do the best dive!" Tyler exclaimed, interjecting Mike mid-sentence.

"Sure," He grinned. "Watch my moves Bella; I'm a pro at dives." He beamed, speeding over to the deep end like an over-excited puppy. Sighing, I went back to watch him.

Eric did a belly flop. Ben's was a little shaky. Austin's was graceful. Tyler's was absolutely amazing; far and deep. Lee's was alright, not quite as good as Austin's or Tyler's. Mike was worse than Lee—barely better than Ben. Not that I told him that.

"See what I mean Bella?" He eagerly exclaimed after the jump, coming to float by my side.

"Yeah, that was sure some dive!" I smiled, hoping that would encourage him to take it as a compliment.

"Awh, that was nothing. Just wait 'till you see me at my pool."

"Yeah..." I nodded agreeably, already making plans to avoid that at all costs. Unless other people were there; that is the only way I think I could survive it.

"Oh, Mike! Come here, I think I'm drowning!!" Jessica exclaimed, flapping her arms furiously in the deep end, doing a poor attempt at trying to look like a drowning damsel in distress.

Mike looked from Jessica, to me, back to Jessica, and then to me again. "Sorry Bella, I'll be right back. I just have to give her a hand. I guess most people here know about my skilled past in swimming competitions." He smiled proudly, speeding away. Okay—not speeding; if he _thought _he was a speed demon at swimming, he was sadly mistaken. In fact I think _I _was nearly as fast as him, and that's saying something.

I played around in the shallow end, trying summer-salts and handstands. I used to do it all the time in Arizona with my friends; we actually had whole routines for gymnastics in the water.

Angela tried to add some new moves to my list, although they were hard to master. She was really good at it, though she didn't flaunt it. I don't understand how all the guys could go for the other girls when Angela was around; she was a wholesome girl full of personality. But then again, guys are known not to think with their heads.

"Why don't you try jumping Bella?" She asked me kindly.

"Oh—that's not a good idea. I can't dive, and I swear I'll trip over my feet and do a belly flop into the water—you know how horribly klutzy I am." I embarrassedly told her, my cheeks tinting red.

"Nonsense! Come on, you jump in and I'll be right behind you to prevent falling." She smiled sincerely. How did I ever find such a good friend as Angela?

"Alright—but I'm telling you I'm going to be horrible at it!" I exclaimed.

"Just jump in feet first—you can't do a belly flop that way."

"Yeah, unless I still trip into the pool..." I muttered under my breath, but she didn't hear it.

I followed her out of the shallow end, climbing up the stairs. The air was cool on my body after the warm water, and I shivered. I tried to remind myself it would be warm again as soon as I jumped back in. I always loved the sensation of going from cold to hot like that in my pool back in Phoenix—I could do it for hours on end.

"Ready to go?" She asked me when we reached the far side of the pool. I looked into the deep, offending water, begging it not to embarrass me by causing an ungraceful jump—or, rather, fall.

Unfortunately, looking out into the water did nothing to alleviate my fears; I saw that not only was Mike's eyes on me, but a vast array of the other guys' as well. At least the other girls were too caught up in the guys to notice me. That was a few less people to see me when I was most certainly going to crash into the water.

"Okay Bella, get ready! Just do a pencil jump." She smiled, motioning towards the water.

"Alright, Ang." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Put your hands in the air and blow out your nose—it's more fun that way."

"Until I mess up and get water up my nose..." I muttered, but followed her advice. I was pretty good at breathing out my mouth, and jumping feet first with your hands in the air is more fun than simply lazily jumping with your arms at your side—I know from experience.

"3....2....1...." Angela counted, and I jumped into the blue-green aqua waves. The water splashed around me as I quickly sunk to the bottom of the pool. Unfortunately, the force of the water against me did something I had not counted on happening. My black t-shirt was chucked off my body with the force, my bikini top underneath following and pulling up, revealing my chest. At least the pressure wasn't hard enough by the time I finished hitting the bottom to pull it off completely as it did to my loose, baggy black t-shirt. Maybe I should have worn one that fit me better.

I quickly reached out to grab my black shirt that was rising to the surface.

I speedily made to get it, paddling with one hand and trying to pull down my bikini shirt with the other. Unfortunately, my panic was causing me to fumble more than usual, and by the time my fingers latched onto my floating shirt a pair arms shot out to me. One latched on to my waist and the other my upper back, pulling my exposed body to the surface.

_No. Not now. Please, please, not now! _I exclaimed over and over in my head.

My t-shirt was luckily still in my hand, and I squirmed to try to get it on. My exposed chest was currently against the strangers, and I could tell whoever it was, it was a guy. _Great; even better._

The only consolation I had was that his upper arm was covering the worst of my marks, though the marking on my stomach and sides leading to my lower back were still covered in the remnant of past lacerations.

The stranger and my bodies broke through the surface and I quickly recognized the figure as Mike. _Mike Newton._ This just keeps getting better.

I rapidly tried to pull the shirt over my head, but his arm was held tightly against me as he gaped at my revealed body.

Horrified, I looked around to make sure no one had noticed my scars, and was pleased to realize that the girl's didn't notice me—besides Angela—and that all the guys' eyes were fixated on my chest rather than my markings.

My cheeks burned a ferocious red, the darkest shade I had ever felt them before.

I pried Mike's arms off me so his hold was a bit looser, and so that my exposed skin was no longer touching his. I ripped my arms from his hold and slipped the black shirt on, reaching under it to correct my bikini top.

I looked up quickly after that to check the damage and see what everyone's reactions would be— exactly how mortified I should prepare to be. The only consolation I could find was that no one but Angela has seen my scars, and I could shrug it off to her as a result of me being a klutz.

That's when my searching eyes overlooking the damage settled on the large window facing the hallway. A pale boy with bronze hair stood glaring at me, or rather, where my scars had been showing. His face looked absolutely murderous, and it wasn't hard to understand why. My eyes latched onto his gaze and his stare penetrated mine as though stripping me of everything I was and leaving me weak and helpless.

I was brought out of my horrified trance by Tyler's amused words, "Nice rack Bella!"

As eternally mortified as I was by the whole escapade, the only thing I could think of was the monster's horrified and hateful expression. The scars weren't caused by human hands and were meant to be a secret. I revealed that much of my past, even if it were only Angela who had seen it. Edward would easily know the truth behind them and know that I was showing a clue as to what had happened to me before my admittance here. I was slowly revealing the truth behind the hideous creatures' beautiful faces, and how much more I was going to reveal was probably foremost on his mind....besides the nagging feeling he most likely had that he had wanted to be the cause of those scars himself.

Now, the question is, what will Edward Cullen do about it?

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

.*.Xavier invited Bella to the concert because Greg suggested it, and since they like her he thought it was a _cool _idea. (So, no, it wasn't completely random.)

.*.The band members didn't invite Mike to the concert because they find him young, annoying, and immature. (They're still friends with him, but he's not their favorite person to have around. Sometimes people don't like hanging out with their little brother, or their friend's little brother.)

.*.Edward would have no reason to believe Bella's scars were made by a mythical creature, as lots of things create scars and the likeliness of her having a run-in was obviously the last possibility on his mind. Meanwhile, Bella assumes that Edward must be working with James and Laurent, or at least knows of her past somehow, and thinks that having others see the marks of her past was the reason for his murderous expression. (Although we all know he was just upset for her and at what ever could have hurt her.)


	8. Gregoria & Scars

**A/N:**

Due to popular demand, this chapter is in EPOV. You can thank Yukiru-4-eva, JayLynn-wrtngdncr, SharkGurl, Meztli14 and Emilee21598 for requesting it!

Thanks a_ million_ to tiunderwood9 for the amazing review (the longest review I've ever gotten), which had some awesome advice and insight. It made me realize a pretty big OOC mistake so I could fix it!f

**Beta:** edwardnbella4eva09

I am really sorry for the long wait – it's a decision between homework and fanfic a lot of the time, but I'm trying to organize myself so I can manage both! Just hang with me... :)

This chapter does not start where the last left off; it beings with Bella getting back from the boys' house for the first time, Wednesday night (the last chapter ended Friday afternoon).

'_I was brought out of my horrified trance by Tyler's amused words, "Nice rack Bella!"_

_As eternally mortified as I was by the whole escapade, the only thing I could think of was the monster's horrified and hateful expression. The scars weren't caused by human hands and were meant to be a secret. I revealed that much of my past, even if it were only Angela who had seen it. Edward would easily know the truth behind them and know that I was showing a clue as to what had happened to me before my admittance here. I was slowly revealing the truth behind the hideous creatures' beautiful faces, and how much more I was going to reveal was probably foremost on his mind....besides the nagging feeling he most likely had that he had wanted to be the cause of those scars himself._

_Now, the question is, what will Edward Cullen do about it?'_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Edward's POV**

The sun was hiding behind the clouds and I was thankful for yet another day I could spend with Bella. I don't know what it is that attracts me to her, but it seems like there's something more than just her silent mind and sweet blood that draws her to me. There are so many things I want to say to her, to ask her, to learn about her....but I can't. It's dangerous for my family to be close to a human, especially after what she's already seen.

It has really surprised me that she hasn't told anyone about the van incident. She knows something is different about me, yet she has said nothing. Any normal human, such as Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory, would have the whole school knowing of the escapade by now. With Bella. . . nothing. She seems to keep to herself for the most part. She occasionally eats with her friends, but from what I've seen she spends most of her time alone in her room, on the parking lot bench, or somewhere off campus.

There's something unusual about her, but I don't know what it is. Sometimes she seems completely afraid of me, but at others she seems so at ease that I can't even tell if she notices me. I wish I could just place my finger on whatever doesn't seem right about her.

I promised my family that I wouldn't talk to her anymore after the van incident—Rosalie is still _very_ unhappy with what I did; her thoughts are a symphony of curses and irate taunts. Jasper isn't happy, either. Alice tried to change his opinion because she insists her and Bella will be the best of friends in the future—some kind of a hazy image, so blurry that any trust in it would be foolish, has appeared to her. Just once. I told her not to put any stock into it—she hasn't been able to see Bella's future until now. Why trust a chance vision from a line of vacancy? A past of visions without rhyme or rhythm? I've never seen a vision of Alice's like that one before, either. It's unclear and inconsistent. I neither understand it nor trust it.

Though, some odd feeling deep inside seems to be clinging onto the hope that the vision is real; that somehow Bella will be a part of our future. A frivolous, vain thought that has no right in my world.

Esme just wants me to be happy. Emmett, well—Emmett is Emmett. His thoughts are a mixture of Bella and I; of me "finally growing up" (though his exact terms are too vulgar for me to repeat). Carlisle is cautious, but he has decided we'll stay at the school and play it safe around Bella for now.

Thus, trying to find out what makes her different from the mass is definitely not a good idea right now. Striking up a conversation with her is out of the question. It's not just that my family is very undecided on their opinion of Bella and I, but I _myself_ can't even make up my mind if getting to know her is the best thing to do. I can never put my family at risk—not again.

Yet, yesterday I had been curious. I had just returned from hunting with my family and I caught her scent. I listened in to the student's thoughts to see what she was doing, but I couldn't find anything.

Cautiously, I decided to walk and see what she was doing—my curiosity got the best of me.

I turned the corner to the front of the main building and I saw the dark, empty parking lot—as well as Bella getting out of the car of a man at least five years older than her. His thoughts were not tainted with the usual emotions and desires of the pigheaded males populating our school, but I still didn't trust him. Not with Bella. How could she do such a thing—being alone at night with a man, an older man? Doesn't she know the thoughts of the vile male species? Though, being with him is likely to be safer than spending time with or around me.

However, even if being with him is possibly safer than being with me, it is still not a good idea—especially since she had not only been out with him, at his _house_, but also with no one around but_five older men__._

The name of the male she was with was Greg—Newton's brother. He was replaying thoughts he had found humorous with her. She had come over to do something with them in their music room, though his thoughts didn't specify what. She seemed widely accepted amongst his friends; this pleased him. It didn't please me.

I found consolation in knowing his thoughts, actions, and behaviour were much more wholesome than his younger brother. I also know a bit about him from the numerous times I've seen him at the Newton's store for outdoors equipment; my family are regulars there. His thoughts always portrayed him as a good man of integrity. Yet, what is he doing with a seventeen-year-old girl? How did they meet? I thought she wasn't from around here. The staff's thoughts said she was new, that she and her parents thought a boarding school would be more beneficial for her. But when did she have a chance to meet Greg Newton?

I struggled to find the more positive thoughts, such as the solace in learning he had no intent on dating her, or any girl, right now; or that she seemed to be genuinely happy in his thoughts—happier than I had ever seen her; I finally knew what her _real_ smile looked like, one not forced or tainted by bitterness and other raw, veiled emotions I couldn't comprehend. Greg was a good friend of hers, that much was obvious. She needs a good friend, judging from her seemingly morbid lifestyle here. All these things were good things.

She shouldn't be going out alone, though. It's not safe. Alice has seen visions, though unsure when, of vampires coming to this area. Red-eyed vampires. They are still undecided; mixed between Phoenix, Forks, La Push, and Brinnon. They sometimes choose completely different places, and sometimes choose not to come at all. Alice is keeping a close eye on them, but the visions—like the ones with Bella in them—sometimes become hazy. They came at random, sometimes mixed with other vampires. I've urged Alice to keep a close eye on this, but she's overworked. She can't try to decipher Bella's future, watch the area surrounding Forks, and look out for these possible visitors all at once. If she keeps this up, things will start falling through the cracks. We can't let that happen. We've decided for her to just watch the area around us. If vampires choose to come, we will still see it as soon as they make that decision. And, of course, due to both Alice's wish and mine, she's keeping an eye on Bella—as futile as that may be.

I heard Bella wish Greg goodbye and run into the school, the car and the man's peaceful thoughts skidding off in the opposite direction.

Again, questions came to me. Why was Bella with him? How did she know him? I thought she knew no one here; did she lie to me? She doesn't seem the type with the ability to easily lie, but could I have so easily misjudged?

My legs began moving me quickly from the school, further and further away until it was but a speck. It wasn't in the direction of my home, however. It seemed an unconscious decision; I had to follow that man and see what he and his friends were like, if it was safe for Bella there. For some obscure reason, I felt oddly protective of her. A mixture of her blood, her blank mind, her hazy future, unreadable emotions, and strange little quirks attracted me to her. For better or for worse.

_Worse. For worse, unquestionably._

The ground passed in a daze before me as I followed the car's scent to the house. It didn't take long to get there; the boy's speed was surprisingly climbing the ranks to mine. I was still a General and he only a Colonel; but still, that was faster than most humans drove. I didn't trust him. Does he drive that fast with Bella?

We travelled further until the boy came to a halting stop in front of a bricked building. A hum of voices filled my head. They were in the house's basement, the rest of the men, apparently. Did Bella know any of the others before tonight? Is that how she knows this man: through one of the others? How would she have met any of them, anyways? What do they think of her? What does she think of them?

_"Did she get back alright?" _A boy who was identified as Xavier asked.

"_Yeah—we went a little over speed, if you know what I mean." _He winked, causing the boys to erupt in laughter. Greg continued, "_She got there right in time, and surprisingly didn't trip on her way—" _he cracked a smile,_ "I mean, you have to be worried about someone when they fall _up_ the stairs!"_

The boys continued their jabber, talking inconsequential nonsense about songs, construction, and upcoming schedules. They cleaned the kitchen and put away their equipment. They looked like a band—lousy music, most likely. Though I shouldn't knock it till I try it, I suppose.

I found myself taking a subtle interest in a boy with charcoal hair and dark brown eyes. Keeton. It was his instrument that captivated me. I felt myself longing to slip into the house, unseen, and settle my hands over the ivory and onyx keys. I wonder what Bella would say if I persuaded the boys to let me play with them. What does she do here, anyways? Is she part of the band? If so, for how long? What does she play? It seemed from Greg's thoughts that she was newer—or did I not hear him right?

Most of what the men were thinking had some kind of connection to Bella. The large, bulky one's thoughts were even more distasteful than some of Emmett's with Rose—something I would have deemed impossible previous to now. I recognized him as Griffin, Tyler's older brother. The similarities were obvious. It certainly didn't make me feel any better about Bella coming to this place knowing that this lewd man was a resident.

A couple of the boys were worried for Bella and missed her, hoping she'd be around often. Others were thinking about past girlfriends and comparing. She was by far better than any girls they thought of. They There is no girl more perfect than Bella.

Wait—what am I saying? She's just a human. A kind, sweet human who is very interesting—but nothing more.

One of the boys was thinking about this upcoming weekend's plans._ "Hey, guys, we still on for the concert this weekend?"_

_"Naw, sorry man. I have to work." _

_"I have to work, too." _

_"No; I promised my sister I'd come to some drama production at her school this weekend. I wish I could skip out, though." _

_"So it'll just be me, Trev, and Ay?" _

_"I'm not sure, I'll have to check my schedule." _

_"Same." _

_"Why don't you ask Bella?" _The boy I followed here interjected. My jaw tensed.

"_You actually think she'd want to come if you weren't there?"_

I tuned into the Greg's thoughts.

'_I can't just leave her at the school—I know how much she hates it. I'm sure she'd jump at the chance to get away, even if it's only X, Ay, and Trev going',_ he mulled.

_"Yeah, I think she would. Here, I'll get you her number." _He replied aloud, reaching for his phone.

I angrily drove back to my family. How does Bella know them? Will she really go to this concert with them—with three men? Especially when at least one of their group is having impure thoughts about her? No, of course not. She's too smart for that. But what if...

No. She wouldn't. She must have had some good reasoning for coming here. She must know and trust these guys. Perhaps they're friends of the family? It didn't look like any of them were planning to act out on their adulterated thoughts. They could be trusted family friends.

Whoever they are, I will have to find out. Even if it means breaking the promise I made to myself; the one on shutting Bella out of my life.

--x--

I Just after the last student from the previous class made it out the door, I was seated on my stool for biology. It was very much unlike my typical near-tardy nature. I was nervous, though. I knew I had to say something to Bella. But I wasn't sure what. I didn't know how I felt about her being with those boys. I know that males, especially teenagers and young men, are often irrational and give into their desires easily. Even if Bella trusts them it doesn't mean they're safe. They're also most likely rowdy and possibly dangerous. And that's not all.

We're expected to have vampires in the area. We don't know when, or why, or even if it will actually happen. But, there's a possibility. Even though we're watching the area, even though my family is strong enough to fight the usual covens, I still feel scared for Bella. I had to warn her, _somehow_. Not just that, but I had to keep her away from being with those men, isolated and alone. It is in her best interest that she stays as close to me as possible.

It's also in her worst interest.

I tapped irritably my pencil on my desk: the even, repetitive beat like the thumping of a drum in a mating call, trying to draw Bella to me. Of all days, she chose to take her sweet time now. It was as though she could _sense_ that today was one day I _needed_ her to be earlier, for the chance to talk to her.

When she finally arrived, class was just about to begin. I decided then that I couldn't wait for class to end—she'd flee from the room before I'd have the chance to get a word in. Why is it that she isn't attracted to me like all the other girls? If it were anyone else, they'd practically be drooling sitting beside me. They're all besotted by the monstrous appearance born in me when I was bitten a century ago: infatuated by the mark of a monster. All except Bella.

Another of the many things which attract me to her; another one of the oddities which make her so _unknown_—shrouded in enigmatic mystery.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, seeming to purposely block herself from view. She began to organize her supplies on her desk, keeping her attention busy.

I took a deep, unneeded breath—a quirk which had rubbed off on me over the years—and turned to face her.

"Where were you last night?" I tried to sound somewhat nonchalant, but anger seeped through. Anger that she was putting herself in danger.

"Out." She said politely, not even looking up to meet my eyes.

"Out where?"

"Out." She said again, this time her tone seeming clipped. My fists unconsciously tightened at her evasiveness. Would she never make herself easier to understand? _If only I could read her thoughts!_

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't want to say it, but I had to. I needed to make her understand. I had to let her know. "You should really watch yourself—you never know what's out there." My voice took on a threatening tone.

I turned my back to her some point during the conversation—I didn't remember when. I felt immensely glad for that, for she couldn't see the pain it put me in to tell her this, to worry her about the problems of my kind. If it hadn't been for Alice's visions, I might not have said anything—but I felt I had to now.

I sent a silent prayer to a God I doubted existed—or at least, one that had no interest in my kind—that Bella would listen to my warning. It was all I could do to protect her. Already, just that little talking, was a risk for my family and for me. I knew I needed to stay away from her, but if I was going to, she needed to be warned.

--x--

The day passed slowly. I stayed away from Bella, clinging to the hope she listened to my cautioning.

I couldn't talk to her more, I couldn't stay by her side, I couldn't become any more involved with her. I was already in too far. It's not safe for anyone—my family, my kind, or herself. For the good of all, I begged silently that she would just _listen_.

My next class came and went. The evening passed, slow and full of worrying and discontent. But, pass it did.

The next school day was just as monotonous and dull as the day before. I longed to talk to Bella, but I knew I couldn't. The very thought left me pained. When the day reached lunchtime, I overheard a part of Bella's conversation that caused the metal of my spoon to bend into one small ball. Bella didn't listen to me. She was still going to spend time with those men, away from me; away from protection and safety. I was even more enraged when I heard her changing his name—Greg's—to one that sounded like a girl's. She didn't want others to know about them. My only question was _why_. There was most certainly something wrong about their relationship. I will not stop until I find out _what_.

As soon as class ended, I disappeared from the room. Being around Bella any longer than necessary was too tempting, too dangerous. It wasn't her blood, though, that kept me away—it was my inability to keep my mouth shut when I was around her, and how she always seemed to notice the wrong—or maybe _right_—things.

Aggravated, I tossed the cd I was listening to aside. I had taken to retreating to my room when away from school, trying to drown out my thoughts through music. It helped, but only minimally. I thought about visiting Alice, or Emmett, but remembered they were hunting. I decided to take a trip to see Carlisle, hoping he could fill up some time and distract my thoughts. Maybe I could help him with something, or at least borrow one of his medical books. I already finished the little homework I had—and knew, for fact, my answers were perfect. There was still a few hours left until Bella planned to leave for "_Gregoria's_" house. I had nothing to do with my time until then.

I walked slowly towards the school, trying to waste as much time as possible. I could hear the buzzing of thoughts in my head get louder and blandly noticed some of the students were swimming in the pool. I thought about watching them, just for something to do, until I realized Bella was with them. I immediately stopped listening and hurried my pace, walking briskly through the doors, preparing to breeze past the large windows facing the pool area. Unfortunately, my curiosity overtook me.

I watched, greedily drinking in the sight of Bella—seemingly happy, fitting in with normal human children as she should be. I tried to tear my eyes away as she jumped into the water, following the encouragement of Angela. I gritted my teeth as I heard some of the male onlooker's thoughts. I meant to continue walking, but I had to make sure she got out of the water alright.

I knew my concerns were irrational and that I was getting much too interested in Bella, but I couldn't stop myself.

Then my interest became less foolish. She didn't come up. I heard the worried thoughts of both Angela and Mike, as well as a few others who were watching the scene with marginal interest. She wasn't coming up. She needed to come to the surface; she had to have air to survive. My fists clenched, trying to keep myself from running into the pool room and diving for her. Why wasn't she coming to the surface? What was the matter with her?

Luckily, Mike quickly came to her aide. As much as his thoughts disgusted me, I knew he was truly worried and I was thankful that he was going to help....

Until Bella was pulled from the water and I knew why she hadn't been coming up. Her baggy t-shirt was grasped in her one hand; the scanty swim top that had been underneath revealing a sight that shouldn't be seen by anyone but her future partner. Thankfully, only the..._thing's_...sides were visible, though the reason why disgusted me. Still, I was tranced by the sight, and though I scolded myself for it, I couldn't seem to look completely away. I was at least able to force my eyes downwards, just the slightest bit, to her pale, creamy abdomen.

Then I noticed the scars. The many, many dark marks which covered her skin like an abstract painting, or some sort of strange tattoo which travelled around her body, leading from her stomach to her back. I was horrified by what ever could have made those marks, but I knew one thing—they weren't accidental. _Someone _did it to her.

She hastily clothed her body, but I was still frozen in my position, my eyes in a state of horrified shock. I quickly raised them to meet hers. They weren't embarrassed or mortified, as you would expect—rather fearful, as though she were exposing some great secret. I couldn't seem to move my eyes from hers; they hypnotized me, latched my whole being onto her. I stared unashamedly into her chocolate orbs—until a vulgar boy snapped us out of our trance.

"Nice Rack Bella!" Tyler exclaimed, his mind showing what his eyes had just been eating up. I was disgusted by his comment and worse yet by his mental visuals. Though none of the girls were paying attention, every single male was. I clenched my jaw. The worst thoughts of all were those of Newton, replaying the feel of his arms caging her against himself, forcing their naked torsos against each other, his arms wrapped around her fragile body. It was a struggle not to go in there and set him straight...

At least he had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

I backed away slowly, not trusting myself around the adolescent, lustful thoughts.

I fled back to my home, Carlisle forgotten.

--x--

Sitting in my silver Volvo, waiting impatiently for Bella's friends to arrive, a chilling thought ran through my mind. My chest constricted and my unneeded breaths came shallow and quickly. I could feel my body tense up, my thoughts frozen—yet, some distant part of my mind was still racing. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before. Looking at it now, I could see it was practically yelling at me to notice—a flashing pop-up window, the vibrant red on a stop sign, a towering billboard. Signs, large signs, I had so easily overlooked. Indications of secrets I hadn't realized Bella had. Secrets I never noticed. Did I somehow choose not to believe, did I somehow peg it as something else? It was right under my nose this whole time!

Bella seems to act differently than the other students. Sometimes fearful, sometimes with expressions and emotions that are forced. She isolates herself and, though she tries desperately to fit in, she is different. Bella was fearful when I saw her scars. The gruesome, deep lacerations were unnatural—caused by another being. She kept Greg and his friend's a secret—changing their name and who they were to hide the truth, to keep others from knowing. There was obviously a connection: I couldn't believe I had missed it. Greg, and the rest of his friend's, were bad news. And they were in trouble—_deep_ trouble.

Bella won't be leaving my sight anytime soon.

I began to brainstorm ideas on how to get Bella away from them. I could send them a record deal and lure them far away from here. But that's too nice. How can I get them in trouble—make them pay? Could I get them to confess on camera, turn them into the police? Or should I take care of them myself? Rosalie would help—if the scars weren't the only pain they caused her, if they forced her to... to... if they did what was done to Rosalie to Bella....

Well, I'll find out first. I'll read their thoughts—if it was them who did this, and it's obvious they did, they'll be thinking about it, replaying it in their minds. I know humans, I know how they work.

When I confirm my suspicion is correct, I'll have to find a way to keep Bella away—_far_ away—from them.

How I was going to do that, I didn't know.

But it had to be done.

--x--

_"I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta rub me the right way, honey . . ."_ Their voices sang on and on, accented by raucous laughing.

_"__. . . go totally crazy—forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts-short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action—feel the attraction. Color my hair—do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free—yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!"_

Their voices rose higher and louder, the shyness Bella had first had when she joined them nearly completed faded. The driver, his friends called him Xavier, was singing with Bella, harmonizing. Sometimes he took on a high-pitched, girl-like tone, but he typically sang the song naturally. Bella joined him.

Xavier had picked her up from the school and they went to the same house Bella was at Wednesday night. Greg Newton wasn't there when Bella arrived, but he came later. I watched through their thoughts as they practiced their songs in the basement. Bella operated the soundboard. I thought she'd make a good singer.

Afterwards, they played some games, watched TV, and ate. Nothing unusual. Yet, _something_ was wrong. I know Bella's scars aren't accidental; that much is obvious. It makes the most sense for these men to have caused it. But why don't the pieces seem to fit? Why don't they show any hints as to having done that to Bella?

Their rambunctious laughing as the three drove along in the car was something I couldn't understand. I didn't see what was so funny—it seemed childish, really. Immature—too immature. Bella didn't fit in with them; she always seemed to act so much older. She just _shouldn't be with them_.

Perhaps it was my newfound anger at the three men which caused my thoughts to be coloured black, but whatever the reason, I couldn't help scowling at their actives.

"_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. Come on Barbie, let's go party..._" The two in the back seat, Xavier called them Trevor and Aiden, laughed heartily, enjoying their singing and laughing, casting jives and jaunts at each other and reminiscing over old hit songs. They all seemed close—good friends. Bella truly looked comfortable. But _why_? If they did _that _to her, how could she be so comfortable with them?

They talked and sang together through the whole ride, the time dragging as I drove a distance behind them. I found myself smiling with Bella, but automatically frowning each time my reason for following them sprung up in my mind.

My family didn't approve, but they understood. At least some of them did. Rosalie didn't believe me about someone hurting Bella, and she didn't want me to get involved with humans. She still hadn't forgiven me for the van incident. Emmett said nothing, not wanting an argument with Rose. Esme was supportive, as was Alice. Carlisle was cautious. Jasper made no comment, though I knew he wasn't pleased.

Bella and the three men were driving to Seattle for a concert. Why she was letting them take her there, I had no idea. Blackmail? Perhaps. They didn't force her to the car, or into it. She chose to. They must be threatening her, somehow. Or was it drugs? They were all friends, but then they'd knocked her out and do whatever they want to do? Why would they do that, though? Surely they didn't drug her to be more considerate.

Something was not fitting in; the pieces just didn't go together. At least I was going to have a chance to find answers. As soon as the men indicate they're guilty, I'll bring them to the cops: I'll make them confess, somehow. But what about then? I still should be staying away from Bella. I could hope that Angela helps her out. Then again, she hasn't done that so far.

My thoughts continued, forming plans and making decisions, furthermore trying to put together the puzzle that was Bella. My full brain power was in use, going overtime. Something _was_ severely wrong. For human problems such as this, it shouldn't take all of a vampire's brain power.

I was missing _something_. But, _what_?

--x--

They arrived two hours later (though I could have made it much faster—by foot or by car). It was late in the night by then. Bella staggered tiredly out of the car—I suppressed a hiss as I saw Trevor offer her support. Aiden and Xavier grabbed the bags. It was past midnight—they hadn't been in any hurry to leave Brinnon. My dislike for them only grew as I saw how careless it was for them to leave Bella so tired. Don't they realize how bad lack of sleep is for humans?

Of course they must, but why don't they care? I suppose her scars should tell me that much...

I tuned into Aiden's thoughts; he was sad that Bella was tired and wishing there was something he could do. I switched to Xavier's mind, then to Trevor's, and found they were all the same. Another piece that didn't fit into the puzzle.

Could I have possibly misread those scars as caused by a human when they were actually accidental, perhaps caused by Bella's clumsiness? Or was there something else I didn't factor into the equation that could have done this?

Bella's earlier words repeated in my head. "_I was at my friend Gregoria's house..."_

She was covering for them. Something was most definitely wrong. Though none of the pieces fit together, I was determined to find the answers.

They lodged at a large home belonging to a few of Xavier's friends. I still didn't think she should be staying overnight with them, but at least she was sharing a room with other girls.

They fell asleep quickly after being welcomed inside and having a bite to eat. Following their lead, I took flight to the forest. Feeding was a must; I knew from my Volvo's mirrors that my eyes were nearing black. I could tell, also, that I was hungry since my attitude was irritable and moody. Though, I doubted it was just the hunger causing that.

I dove after a couple deer, gulping down their blood quickly. I couldn't leave Bella alone for long—just in case.

I travelled to her bedroom window, settling down to watch her for the night.

The hours dragged by slowly as I watched her sleeping figure, alternating between watching the three men's dreams and becoming immersed in my thoughts. The equation was still deprived of an answer.

The room was dark, a sheet of blackness covering the air. I could see clearly through it, as though the world's brightness was simply a bit lower than at other hours of the day, or as though it was overcast. The sweet aroma of Bella's blood tempted me slightly, though I found I could easily control my bloodlust. I was used to the scent of her blood by now. Being able to resist the wine, I found that I could still enjoy it. The smell tickled my throat, tingling my senses and made my mind whizz as though I was a bee and the red substance within her veins was my nectar. Beside Bella was another bed, occupied by a girl in her early-twenties with long auburn hair. Her blood, too, caressed my senses—but it was nothing like Bella's.

The room was slightly musty with the closed windows and crowding of bodies through the small home, but it set an aurora of comfort and coziness. The three boys were in a room down the hall, lodged with a fourth boy. Six other men and four more women were also scattered throughout the bedrooms, floors, and couches. I counted them by their heartbeats and the variations of dreams. I felt the envy crawl through my dried veins as the desire to be able to sleep, to pass through the monotonous days soundlessly, became so strong that it was painful. I wanted to be able to fall into an unconscious slumber, dreaming of sun-coloured days, light rain, humming bees and brightly coloured butterflies; of peacefulness and happiness, a world without suffering, pain, murder, killing, and monsters that shouldn't exist. But that was fantasy, and it wasn't real. It wasn't plausible and it was something that shouldn't even be thought about. Why dream about the impossible? There was a reason why it had that name.

My musing was cut short by a sudden whimper. It grew louder and more urgent until it was a cracked, uneven beat of fear and pain. Bella shifted restlessly in the bed, tossing and turning. Her cries grew louder and I struggled to keep in my seat.

Her arms shot out from under the bed sheets and she covered her face with one while assaulting the air with the other. Tremors shot through her body as she began to shake more violently. She was kicking her feet and shaking, covering herself and trying to keep something from her dream away from her.

I felt venom pool in my mouth, not for Bella's blood, but at the thought of the monster who had done this to her—_"Gregoria"_. Her body continued to twist and turn as I fought to keep my distance. Then she spoke.

"No! Stop!" Her breath was raspy and voice terrified. "Please, just stop! It hurts, it hurts so much! No—No!" She squealed, her body jolting from an unseen force. "No, not him! Leave him alone! No, please, anyone but him! Don't make me do it! Please, _no! William!_" Her cries were louder, more forceful. Rain pounded down the window as if in respect for the terror playing through Bella's mind.

Who was William?

"Please, _please! _NO—" She flipped over in her bed, the sheets twisting around her legs. "I can't breathe! You're choking me..." she begged, pleading against the air to stop. "NO! Knife . . . NO . . . blood . . . _the pain!_" Her sentences became shorter, less defined. The dream was slowing down, it seemed. I tried to control the terror engulfing me.

"Just kill me! Death . . . pain . . . PLEASE, LET ME BE . . . _I WANT TO BE FREE!_" Her body worked to try to rid herself of the blankets ensnaring her. My stone heart twisted as I remained frozen in the far corner of the room beside the window frame. I wasn't prepared for what I heard next.

"I hate you! I hate you, I HATE YOU! Do it already! _KILL_ me! Just . . . NO . . . THE PAIN . . . EDWARD, STOP!"

Her body shot upwards, still bundled in the mass of blankets. Her wary eyes slowly opened, facing me directly. They were bloodshot and welled with tears and seemed to stare at me with a bitter hate that quickly turned to fear.

I fled from the room and a cold feeling spread over me. It was as though she had a premonition about me. She knew I could hurt her. How she knew, I didn't have the slightest clue. Alice had visions before she changed, perhaps Bella could, too.

But, one thing's for sure. As soon as I get her safe from whoever has hurt her, I need to stay far, far away.

--x--

Bella did not get to sleep easily after her dream. She lay awake in her bed, her breathing heavy and heart speeding. The rest of the houses' habitants were quiet and peaceful all the while.

I watched the men, and Bella, through the day. Nothing unusual seemed to happen—which just made the whole situation even harder to understand. They watched bands play and received autographs. They sang, and laughed, and jumped—they even encouraged Bella to crowd surf, much to my disliking. She seemed too fragile to be doing such a thing, and there was more than one male having inappropriate thoughts as they moved their hands beneath her.

Xavier wandered off midway through the day to visit other friends; Bella stayed with Aiden and Trevor. Aiden was quiet, reserved, and kind. He thought Bella was a nice girl and enjoyed spending time with her. His thoughts were harmless—though I tried to find something deeper. I had to find the horrible thoughts that were sure to be consuming each and every one of them, or at least the majority.

Trevor's thoughts weren't as innocent as Aiden's. Although it didn't please me, it satisfied me: one step closer to knowing for sure they were the ones who hurt Bella. I knew none of them were perfect; it was just a matter of finding the holes in their thoughts that showed the truth.

Trevor, like Aiden, was kind, though not as well-mannered nor as shy. He was protective of Bella, though it seemed to be in a big-brother way, I was positive that there was a '_she's mine'_ edge to it—even if I couldn't yet find it. My assumptions were fuelled by the slight desire he had for Bella. Though others may say it was just a slight crush, I didn't trust that. Bella's scars were the flashing sign that backed up my thinking. I was determined to find their faults, the flaws in their masks. It was just a matter of time. I didn't have much of it, but I was using its full extent in putting together the puzzle.

I checked my Rolex: five o'clock. It was a sunny day out so I remained hidden in the trees, however in following Trevor's thoughts I had lost track of Bella. I switched to Aiden's mind, but she wasn't there either—or in Xavier's. I travelled through the minds of the humans present, though I was only partially worried. Although Bella being alone was bad, it couldn't be any worse than being with the men she came with.

I found her through the lewd thoughts of a man at a band paraphernalia booth, currently watching Bella as she looked deep in thought at a display of band-themed lighters. She nervously asked to buy one—then changed her mind and asked for two. I watched on warily, wondering what Bella could want it for. Couldn't she have just chosen a poster instead?

As I listened in to the man's thoughts, I became worried. '_What's she smoking? Just ciggs? Or meth, crack, pot... her eyes look red, she's definitely smokin' something...'_

I cringed as Bella pulled out a small money pouch and handed him a rumpled bill before turning around clutching her purchases. She looked around cautiously as she slowly, stealthily slipped the lighters into her pocket. As she rose her eyes back up, they caught mine for the second time that day—except now, she was fully awake.

Unlike earlier they showed no signs of hate, but they reflected the same fear. She gulped largely as she put her hand back into her pocket, clutching the lighters closely. She backed away slowly, keeping her eyes on me. She then ran—far away from the shadows and shade and the less populated part of the area, to the bright, sunny section where the majority of the visitors were situated.

My confusion spread as I tried to place together her most recent behaviour, but everything just seemed to become more confusing. It must have to do with those premonitions it seemed like she had—I'd have to ask Carlisle. If she does know that there's something off about us, it will have to mean moving again. Hopefully she knows very, very little. If anything at all. Maybe it was just part of a twisted nightmare that she called my name. I mean, I have acted strangely enough around her.

Yes, that must be it.

I quickly went back to watching Bella, travelling through other's thoughts to do so. It took me a while to find her; she wasn't in as general of an area as I thought she would be. Rather, she was sitting on a far part of the bright field, isolated, seemingly deep in thought. I watched as timed passed slowly, Bella still unmoved as she stiffly contemplated.

I had to travel through many different minds as I watched her; she held people's interest for only minimal amounts of time. A young boy, an older woman, an odd teenager here and there. She was noticed by many but paid much thought to by few.

I saw a tear slid down her cheek as she slowly rose. I noticed the sky was darker and the sun had set. Xavier, Aiden, and Trevor were looking for her frantically. She took out her cell phone and pressed a few buttons, then began walking to the centre of the field which was becoming less populated than earlier, though the bands were still playing strong.

She met up with the three and began to speak—her words shocked me. I couldn't believe she was actually standing up to them.

"I need to talk to you." She told them as they approached, looking in turn in each of their eyes. They nodded confusedly at her.

"It was kind of you to invite me here, but I shouldn't have come. You're all immature and irritating; I can't stand being around you. Really, you should grow up. I'm tired of having to pretend to enjoy being with you—and that includes the rest of your group who didn't come. I've realized that you're just not the kind of people I want to be spending my time with. This is over; our friendship. No offence, but I hope to never see you again after this day. I don't hold any harsh feelings against any of you, but things are really better this way. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to keep faking our friendship." Her words were cold and distant; her whole being seemed detached. Xavier opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. The other two boys stood stunned and hurt.

"I'll get my own ride home. Don't bother about my stuff; I don't need it. Pass on this message to the others." She began walking rapidly away from them, tossing a final 'bye' over her shoulder. The guys were too shocked to move.

Thankful it had finally become dark, I began to walk towards where they were located. She already knew I was there, and I could give her a ride home. She could tell me what really happened—because I knew what she said was just a cover-up. With her help, we'd get all of them locked away, then I'd leave her alone.

I speedily walked from the forest outside the area following the scene from the thoughts of the person I had been listening to just a minute ago, as well as travelled towards the sweet smell of Bella's blood I could sense from anywhere.

She was walking towards the parking lot quickly, stumbling occasionally. I stopped her just before she made it to her destination.

"Bella!" I called quietly.

She walked faster. Confused, I exceeded her pace.

"Bella!" I called again, this time right behind her. She was just about past the first row of cars. I put my hand on her shoulder, but when she reacted in a jolt of shock I remembered my mistake.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I like music. I came to see the bands." I lied smoothly. She gave me a look showing her blatant disbelief, which I didn't understand. I explained further.

"Music is my passion. I play piano, actually. I listen to a wide variety of music, and I heard this concert was going to be a good event."

She said nothing.

"So, you're leaving..." I pried.

"Yes."

"Mind if I give you a lift back? I don't think you have a ride."

"I can get my own ride, thanks."

"Please?"

No response.

"I can help you, Bella. I know what they did—those monsters. It was good you left them. I'll help you; we'll get them locked away. You'll be safe." I encouraged, trying to show her I just wanted to help. Her expression, previously a mask of calmness, became cold.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked slowly, annunciating each word.

"The men you were with—I know they caused those scars."

"The men I was with when?" She questioned, face paled.

"Today! The ones you just left. I was nearby; I heard you tell them you didn't want to be friends anymore. That was a good move; you were brave to do it. It surprised me. You should be proud of yourself." I gave her a crooked smile. "So, how about that ride?"

The color came back to her face, though she was clearly confused. That was understandable.

"I've told you before: Stay. Away. From. Me." She hissed, running into the darkness. I was surprised by her words—I didn't see what I did to offend her, though maybe I had been too outright. She also hadn't expected me to be here today. Perhaps, too, the abuse embarrassed her; that was a common reaction in women, especially if—

I couldn't finish my thought.

I looked around to find Bella; she had disappeared from view in my quick second of thought. The rain made it harder to find her scent, the other humans' heartbeats overpowered hers, and with all the cars scattered around her body was easily hidden.

Then I saw her: thumb up, arm extended towards the road. A truck driving by stopped quickly, opened the passenger door, and let Bella climb in. The vehicle sped into the night at full speed.

Furious and horrified, I ran to my Volvo and followed the direction the man had went, trying to catch his thoughts.

In Xavier's, Aiden's, and Trevor's minds it was difficult trying to find improper thoughts—but it certainly wasn't in the man's thoughts Bella was with.

_Please, let me find her quickly!_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

.*.I know Edward didn't listen to Bella dream until after the dance proposals, and that the event this chapter ended with is similar to what happened in the Port Angeles incident in Twilight, but I'm changing the timeline of twilight events around a bit here.

.*.What happened here is kind of like what Edward did in New Moon; he lied and told Bella he didn't want her in order to keep her safe. Here Bella lies and tells the guys she doesn't want to be friends with them anymore in order to protect them from the vampires. She knows Edward saw the scars and followed her to Seattle; this shows her just how much danger she is putting the guys in and realizes how unintelligent she has been.

.*.Bella feels incredibly stupid for involving Greg and his friends—all amazingly nice people—when she should have been staying far away from anyone. She jumped at the chance to spend time away from the Cullens, and thought she could protect them. She deluded herself into thinking what she was doing was alright; she tried to justify her actions because she needed _someone_ to talk to desperately—but by doing this she was doing exactly what she didn't want to do; putting those she loves in danger.

.*.'The guys' aren't completely out of the story—they will appear again, and I don't plan on leaving them on bad terms with Bella. However, there will be a break in their friendship, and I don't plan on having Bella spend much time with them after they 'make up', as she's trying to keep away from them to avoid putting them in danger.

If you're interested in seeing the banner for this story, I posted it on Twilighted ( **www . twilighted . net / viewstory . php ? sid=3761**) - take out all spaces

There's a poll on my profile as to which one of my fics you like best – it'd be amazing if you voted! (Currently, TDG is winning)

Also: I'm thinking about reading my first Harry Potter fanfic (the most I've dabbled in the HP fandom is Twi/HP crossovers). Does anyone have any good suggestions for a Draco/Hermione or Snape/Hermione fic?

**Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter, guys! I had the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter! I love them and read them all – and try to reply if you leave me something to reply to! If you have any questions or suggestions or whatever, just tell me. I love to talk to you. **

**Please review this chapter? =D**


	9. Old Family Friends

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A/N:**

Heh..so... hey there...

Yes. This is really update. Yes, I finally did just post a new chapter after 7-days-short of two years of not writing. For this, all I can say is.. I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I honestly, completely am. It was my second-last year of high school and I was really focusing on my grades, and this was taking me away from my schoolwork way too much, so I tried to keep off of it for a while. Then I realized I spent way too much time absorbed in fanfiction, but unfortunately I am not so good at balancing and henceforth mostly cut fanfic off. Grade twelve started and I wanted to really focus on my grades (I was a mega-nerd). I got my first boyfriend, went through some stuff with my family, and was dealing with the usual high school drama. Then came graduation and right after I was supposed to be doing an internship for this whole year, and the month and a half I was there was crazy busy, but things didn't work out and I ended up just spending the year at home working. Anywho, so much time had passed by then that, though I so badly wanted to finish this story, it had been so long since I posted that I forgot what exactly had happened and where I was and even how to begin again. I tried, I wrote bits and pieces of this throughout the last year, but I never really got very far before now. I've been reading through reviews (and some criticizing my writing and choices really hurt and make me not want to bother posting), but some people so genuinely love this story—they love it nearly as crazy much as I do—that I feel like such an awful person for not updating. And, though I wanted to just write this whole story and post it chapter by chapter when I was done—to ensure readers would know I wasn't just going to stop posting again—I saw the recent reviews of newer readers who've just found the story and are dying, on a cliff-hanger, for the next update. So, without further ado, here it is.

But, here's a quick review for anyone who hasn't read this in a _long _time...

Bella was kidnapped by vampires James and Laurent 8 months previous. They tormented her and did awful, traumatizing things to her. Then she found a way to escape. She chose to live at a boarding school near Forks rather than with her mom and dad in Phoenix as she wanted to protect them and keeping James and Laurent from finding her again. However, upon arrival at the boarding school she finds that not only one, or even two, "bloodsuckers" are at the school, but _seven_ of them are. She can tell by their skin, their eyes, their temperature, their voices, their scent. She is horrified by this and doesn't know how to act to keep them from going after her or her loved ones and hurting her further.

In the last chapter Bella was with a few friends (non-canon) she had made in Brinnon (the school near Forks) at a concert in Seattle. Having learned that Edward followed her there, she ended her friendship with the guys in order to protect them from being sought after by vampires. She hitches a ride with the first vehicle that lets her, and books it away from the on looking Edward Cullen, who henceforth chases her by car through the streets.

Edward cannot read her thoughts, Jasper can't sense her emotions, and Alice can only murkily see her future. Edward does not understand her behaviour towards him and finds her to be a mystery—but Bella is certain that he knows of her past and is waiting, scared as can be, to find out what he's going to do next—what his plans are.

_I hope that overview helps. If any of my old readers from two years ago do happen to read this, please leave me a review and let me know. Again, I am so sorry for the wait and hope you can forgive me and trust me again. Thanks for reading._

Last chapter excerpt:

'_Furious and horrified, I ran to my Volvo and followed the direction the man had went, trying to catch his thoughts. In Xavier's, Aiden's, and Trevor's minds it was difficult trying to find improper thoughts—but it certainly wasn't in the man's thoughts Bella was with. __Please, let me find her quickly!__'_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. My thoughts were a buzz. I had just harshly ended my relationship with some of the best friends I'd ever had. I had also thwarted Edward Cullen. My thoughts were intricate and dizzying, flashing by faster than I could comprehend. All I knew was my friends were now safe, and I was rid—even if only temporarily—of the monster who would not let me free.

My mind was on overdrive. I felt like my mind was full of intertwined, dimly lit, endless hallway. I was desperately trying to find my way out into the light. Consumed with this, the fact I was in a truck with a driver whom I had no connection to had yet to enter my mind.

Whether I would ever be able to talk to Greg, Xavier, Aiden, Trevor, Keeton, and Griffin again, as well as how long I had until Edward Cullen made his reappearance, were foremost in my thoughts. The lighter in my pocket, the suitcases I left behind, Renée and Charlie, my past and future—everything was jumbled up and pounding in my head. All security I had was now lost. The only people I had really confided in were now free from my dangerous interaction. Besides Angela, there is no one to support me. And of course, there is still no one, and will never be any one, who can shield and protect me from my impending fate.

I slumped downwards in my seat, letting my head fall limply. The staccato pulsing in my mind had yet to cease. I took a few deep breaths, trying to ease my body into peace. It was then, as my mind calmed down, that I realized where I was sitting. The vehicle I had flagged down was a dingy truck, driven by a greasy man reeking of alcohol. The speedometer showed we were going much above the city limits, and the wayward steering emphasized the drunkenness of the driver. No longer was I scared of males – not human ones. The man at the wheel, though muscular and bulky, seemed weak and harmless. He was safe and he was shelter. A smile spread over my face as I realized how lucky I was to have escaped Edward Cullen—it was a very close call.

I relaxed into my seat and looked out of the window into the landscape blanketed in nightfall.

"Sooo," the man began in a lazy voice, "wat's yur nahme?"

"Marie."

"Murie. Why dat dere's a purty name. A purty name fer a purty gurl." The man winked at me, smiling a toothy grin.

"Thank you."

"Naw, dere ain't no need to tank me, m'only speakin' dur truth." The truck continued to fly down the road, and I found myself barely able to keep enough attention on the man to respond at my cues. I was worried about how long it would take Cullen to find me, and what he was going to do when he did.

"Yer a vury niice lookin' gurl," he took a swig from his flask, "kwite da gurl. Y'know Iv'always wanted a gurl like yer self. Nihce legs, tinney waist, womanly fihgur ... you could make m'very happy, Murie. Dun't cha want ter make meh happy?" I saw him wink at me from the corner of my eye. "T'wouldn't take vurhy much. Just a cuhpull minuhts. Why dun't yeh say we go back t'my place? My buhdies would luhve ter meet ya. We cud spenhd der night tergether, den mayhbe temorrah too. Whatcha say, shugar?" The speedometer had not declined in speed, but only increased. The man had consumed even more alcohol and was edging closer to me in his seat, his glances towards myself becoming quicker.

"Oh, I don't really know. I'm not sure if you'd want someone like me." I pretended to be shy, to stay in his good graces. If I curbed his advances long enough, he would hopefully drink enough to pass out.

"Ehh'curse yer wat I wahnt. I woodent'a said nuthin if I hadden sought soh." He reached his arm towards mine, aiming to rub it against my own. Luckily, his movements were slow and easy to predict.

"Mmm, what are you drinking? It smells _so_ good!" I motioned towards the flask. My diversion worked; he changed the subject immediately, trying to figure out how to tell me what the drink was. To say his mind is foggy would be an understatement.

The odd conversation continued, unsteady on his part and placating on mine. He had been driving us towards a place to stop for the night, but he luckily became weary and passed out. Relief flooded me.

I quickly put the truck in park, then unbelted his seatbelt and pulled his heavy body into my seat. It took much of my strength to do so, but I managed. Anticipation welled up inside me. Cullen was tailing the vehicle. The little space between us was rapidly dissipating.

I dove into the driver's seat, put the truck into drive, and jabbed my foot onto the gas. Ideas of where to go whizzed through my head. Somewhere populated. Somewhere with fire. Somewhere where I can be protected. Suddenly, La Push rang in my mind.

-x-

I wasn't certain where I was going, but I somehow vaguely remembered the area from when I was a kid. I thought maybe I could crash at the Black's for the night—though the terror of being back on that reserve consumed me, held me back. Then I let out a gasp as a knowledge I never paid much attention to me dashed into my mind. The legends, the legends from La Push. The Third Wife, the stories... I remembered Jacob Black telling me about his ancestors who were werewolves. About how they fought the "cold ones". And it hit me. Maybe I figured it out before, but somehow forgot in the mass confusion in my mind as only one word echoed through it over and over again: survival. But however it was that I overlooked it, it was finally coming to me know. These "cold ones" are _vampires_. Bloodsuckers. Filthy, heartless monsters. And the La Push tribe has legends about them. Knowledge, wisdom. They also mentioned stories, mythical fables about werewolves—could it possibly be true? Could there really be a creature out there who could have the power to fight against these _cold ones_? My mind shifted back to La Push, and I made my decision. Despite what happened on that reserve eight months ago, that was the place I had to be. With Billy and Jake Black. Maybe they can help me, somehow. I can never express how utterly lucky I am that the surroundings were familiar and that I knew La Push was nearby.

Keeping Edward from catching me was hard. His vehicle was fast. I had to resort to taking roads unexpectantly, buying any time I could. The truck was nearing its maximum speed. I was finding it hard to keep control. I had to continuously stay in populated areas, because I was afraid otherwise he'd leap out of his car and chase me by foot. The wheels slid over the pavement like shears on silk. My heart was having a battle in my chest, beating against by insides. My breath was gripping my throat, refusing to exit. The adrenaline shot through me—and Cullen only seemed to go faster.

I finally made it. There, ahead of me, was La Push. I recognized it immediately from my early years and reoccurring visits. Edwards's car seemed to slow to a crawl behind me, as though he was uncertain if he should continue. Already, I could tell I had made the right decision.

Unfortunately, a dark sensation scampered through my stomach as I remembered the last time I was in La Push. What started all of my problems.

I drove down the dark streets at a slower speed, scanning the area for the Black household. Maybe Rachel or Rebecca would be there, too.

Their small house stood out like color in a black-and-white photograph. Safety, security, shelter, and sanctuary were all inside. I pulled the large, rusty black truck up to the house, parked it on the street, then proceeded to ring the bell.

I was anxious. What would I tell them? If I said anything about the man in the truck, they would tell Renée and Charlie. They couldn't come here. I suppose I'll just have to make an excuse.

Reaching for doorbell, my whole being clenched in anticipation.

-x-

It was Jake who opened the door.

He was the same I remembered from before the eight months that had passed. Though he was maybe a bit taller, he still had his childish facial features and boyish charm. He was skinny and unintimidating. My eyes skimmed over his beautiful russet skin and long, rumpled black hair. I whisked over his body to meet his dark mahogany eyes, and saw they were doing the same.

He was wearing an oversized shirt with a car dealership logo on it, as well as batman pyjama pants. I had to chuckle at his unchanging style. Then I realized he was in his pyjamas, it was early morning, and I was standing on his doorstep with bloodshot eyes and day-old clothing. I was about to begin to explain myself when Jake began to speak,

"Bella! It's really you! What are you doing here?" His mouth shot into a vigorous grin and his tired eyes lit with excitement. Before I could think of how to reply, his arms were wrapped around me and pulling me towards him. I returned his strong hug. Neither of us wanted to let go. I was afraid when I did, all my problems would catch up with me and I'd collapse. In his grasp, I was safe. Why he didn't let go, I don't know, but I didn't have time to think about it.

"Hey Jake." I smiled up at him through our embrace.

"Hey Bells. Woah, you look tired! What are you doing here? Not that I mind." He winked at me. I laughed.

"Well, I uh...you know that I left Phoenix for Boarding School, right?" Jake nodded, "Well, I'm actually over at the one in Brinnon." His eyes widened in surprise, "I was at a concert yesterday, but I uhm, I..." my eyes flashed to the truck, "I went my own way home. A nice man drove offered to drive me, but he had too much to drink and so he had me drive. He passed out after that. I really had no idea where I was, but then I began to recognize the area and could make out that I was near La Push. I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this."  
"Oh, not at all! Wow, you must be tired. Here, you can sleep in my room. I'm already awake, anyways. I'll just watch some tv while I wait for you." He enthusiastically led me into the house, but I couldn't agree with his offer. I was scared.

"Uhm, Jake, I...I don't know how to say this, but you know, after last year...well, I was wondering if you could stay with me while I sleep? If it isn't too much trouble for you."

He paused in surprise, and then hesitantly agreed. I could tell he was thinking hard. I think he partially blames himself for what happened to me. If he had've stayed by my side, maybe I would have been protected. Maybe he could've helped fight them or call for help—that's what he's always thought. I'm happy he wasn't there. James and Laurent would've killed him instantly...or worse. I shivered.

Jake put his arm around me and led me to his room. He gave me some of his baggy clothes to wear and while I changed he wrote a note to Billy to let him know what was going on and to know not to disturb us.

I crawled into Jake's bed and he followed. Snuggling beside him, for the first time in months I went to sleep with the slightest smile on my face.

-x-

I woke up with the sun low in the sky, still lying beside Jake. He was flipping through an automobile magazine. When he felt me stretch he put it down and flashed a smile, "good afternoon sleepy head." I smiled in response. "Ready to get something to eat? I bet you're starved! I know I am!"

"Yes please."

Jake led me into the kitchen and began to fry some eggs. He said I could shower while he cooked, and I couldn't help but give him another suffocating hug. I practically skipped to the shower. By the time "breakfast" was ready, I was clean and dressed.

"So, you're really just over in Brinnon?"

"Yeah, Heritage Collegiate."

"That's awesome! We'll definitely have to get together more often."

"Yeah, of course."

"So, your truck out there is gone."

"I guess he didn't want to stick around." I said, thinking about what the man must have thought when he woke up.

"It's alright, I can give you a lift back, but you better stick around for a bit first. I know when Billy gets back he'll be more than excited to talk to you."

"Where is he?"

"He's fishing with Harry Clearwater," Jake shrugged.

We began to discuss what had happened since we last saw each other—minus the kidnapping. I told him about Heritage and he talked about life on the reserve. I forgot how much I missed him when he wasn't around.

Jake gave me his cell number so I could call him if I ever needed something, or wanted to talk. I knew his offer wouldn't be forgotten.

I had been trying to figure out how to ask him about the legends of his people, of vampires and werewolves, when Billy came through the door.

"Hey Bella, it's great to see you! How have you been holding up?"

"Oh, alright I suppose. Thanks for letting me stay here to sleep and eat and stuff." I graciously smiled.

"It's no problem! Come by anytime you want, I love seeing you here. Jake does too; you should hear how much he's talked about you since you've been gone!"

A large smile spread across my face, "Thanks Billy."

"Hey, Jake, would you mind driving back to the store and picking up some pizza for supper?"

"Can't we get it delivered?"

"That costs more money."

"Why don't we just have fish?"

"We've had fish almost every night this week. Besides, I want to get Bella something a bit nicer while she's here." He tossed me a half-smile.

"Oh, alright. Wanna come, Bells?"

"Actually, Jake, I'd like to talk to her for a bit, catch up."

"Can't you do that when we get back?"

"Oh, c'mon now Jake, you've been with her since she came here last night, I want a turn." Billy winked.

"She's only been awake for a couple hours."

"Still, it's longer than I've had with her."

"Fine, you can come with us."

"No, I've been out enough today. I'm tired."

Jake looked irritated, so I decided to step in.

"Hey, Jake, after last night I feel like lazing around for a bit. We have all the rest of today, and you driving me home, to talk."

"You're leaving today?" Hurt rang in his voice.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"You're not!" He exclaimed, smiling hugely.

"Alright. But I have to be back for school Monday," I insisted.

"Yes ma'am!" He skipped out the door grinning. His happiness was infectious.

"So Bella, how was the concert?" Billy asked warmly.

"It was alright I guess, nothing too special."

"Your friends didn't want to drive you home?"

"No, I left a lot earlier than they're going to be. It was supposed to last the weekend."

"Why'd you leave early?" Billy wrinkled his brow in questioning.

"I don't know. I wasn't really into the music."

"Oh, I see. So, how's Heritage?" He watched me intently, as though searching for something.

"How do you know I go there?"

"It's the only boarding school in the area."

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Well...?" He pressed.

"It's pretty good, I guess." I shrugged. I had little to say about the school. In fact, it was the one place I really did not want to think of right then. Billy nodded agreeably, but his expression showed that he knew I was hiding something.

"Say, Billy, I have a question about the legends of your people."

"What do you want to know?"

"When I was younger, Jake told me some stories about the cold ones..."

"He did?" Billy appeared alarmed.

"Yeah..."

"I knew I should never have taken him to that tribal meeting." Billy mumbled under his breath.

"Are those legends true?"

"What do you mean?" He asked back cautiously.

"Are there really werewolves...and cold ones?"

"That's what the legends say."

"Do you believe it?" I asked, my eyes staring into his, pressing into them, hoping that I could maybe, finally have somebody who understood, and somebody who could at least give me a little bit more knowledge about these _cold ones_ that I have come to hate so intensely.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked hard and serious, not the gentle and friendly tone I was so used to.

"Oh, it's just... I know some people who look like the cold ones..." I hedged.

"What do you mean?" Billy was suddenly staring at me with intense eyes.

"They're pale white, unusually attractive, and very strong; they smell sweet and have the strangest color eyes." I described in the best detail I could, the detail that follows me around nightmarishly, day after day.

"Like the men who kidnapped you?" He let out, barely above a whisper, but still in the hard tone. I could almost sense fear in it, but I perhaps was just imagining that, making up things that weren't really there.

"Yes." I answered, matching his quiet tone, except I couldn't say it hard, only gently and dripping of fear – all in that one short word. But maybe he missed it.

Billy let out a sigh of worry and anguish.

"Did you notice anything...unusual...about how the men who kidnapped you acted? I mean, not that what they did wasn't 'unusual'..." Billy seemed uncomfortable. I was too. Thinking about James and Laurent send chills up my spine. "I should've asked you once you returned home, but with the hospital and then you being sent off to boarding school, things were so hectic. But I need you to tell me what you know." His eyes probed mine.

"I'm sorry Billy, but I've already said enough. I can't tell you more about them unless I'm certain you know what I'm talking about."

Billy nodded soberly. "I understand. Well, from what you've said they do seem like the cold ones from the stories, another name for them being, well, being..." he stopped, his voice changing to a whisper, "..._vampires_."

"Do you believe the stories are true?" I whispered urgently.

"Any legend of my people holds at least some truth." He responded elusively, while sizing me up intensely. It was as though he was trying to find something hidden in the depths of my eyes, in the small fidgets of my body, in my shape and figure and size and every feature, he was probing me. "Have you ever...seen...a, uh, a ... a _cold one_?" I asked.

"Have you?" he questioned back.

"Please Billy. I can't say anything if I don't know how much you know."

Billy measured me with his eyes, speculating. Time seemed to drag on as I waited for him to respond. Then, as though I had passed some unwritten test, he spoke again. "Yes. I do believe the legends are true, and I think you do too." He paused, the proceeded cautiously, "were the men who kidnapped you cold ones? ...Vampires?"

The next word, so very faint and quiet, managed to fight its way out of my mouth, "...yes." Just one small word. One small, quiet, whimpering whisper.

"And you're still alive?" He pressed, his eyes flaming with the passion, the desire, the _need_ to know.

"Yes. I managed to find a fault in their actions." I whispered, an urgency underlying every word I spoke.

"Tell me more." He replied, stern yet cautious.

"No, not right now. There's something else I need to tell you about." I insisted, the urgency dripping from my mouth, far more than an undertone now.

Billy nodded, agreeing.

"I escaped from those two _cold ones_, but at my Heritage Collegiate there are seven others. One of them especially seems to have something against me, as though he knows something."

"Seven?" Billy whispered unable to mask his surfacing horror. He jumped quickly to the next burning question, "What is the name of the one who especially dislikes you?"

"Edward Cullen." I spat, though perhaps I only spat it in my mind, and it only came out as a whisper to him. I cannot say for sure, my mind is just too cluttered up to tell left from right.

Fear and panic washed over Billy's face. "I know him. Or, I've heard of him. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. All Cullens. They once lived in Forks, years and years ago when my grandfather was young."

He knew. He really knew. He knew what vampires were, he understood the horror of bloodsuckers, he understands the absolute abhorrence I have been through, what I am still going through. He _understands_, he _knows_. I never thought I'd be having this conversation with someone, that during any time in the remainder of my short life I'd be able to console with another human, talking about the disgusting race that terrorizes and victimizes us humans. But this is really happening.

"I know them. All of them. Except, there is a man named Jasper and girl named Alice with them now." I replied, as quick as I could what with the mess of thoughts spinning through my head.

"Do they . . . " Billy began, but before he could finish the door was frisked open and in appeared Jake, two large pizza boxes in hand.

Our conversation was cut off, for now.

-x-

Though Jake interrupted our conversation, the peace of knowing that _someone else_ knew, _without_ me telling them, consumed me entirely. I was able to laugh and joke and smile with them, because I knew with them was safety. The Cullens are scared of this area, of the werewolves from the tribal legends. For now at least, I have some safety. And two warm, amazing friends to love me.

-x-

The day passed peacefully, the three of us catching up in the best way we could, both of them careful to sidestep anything which could have any reference to the time I spent missing, pinched from this very area I had previously thought of us a second home. No, we avoided the subject entirely, focusing on lighter, airier, happier subjects. Though I was impatient for time alone with Billy again to talk further, I could not help but enjoy time with people who I've known for so long, who I love so completely, whom I consider my very own family, without the huge, nagging fear of being found and hurt by those who tortured me. Or worse yet – the fear of others I love being hurt by them. Of course, the fear was still very much present in my mind, but the house and the family in it gave me such love and comfort that I was able, miraculously, to push most of these thoughts out of my head for the afternoon and evening. Soon a day had fully had passed, and I could not remember a single time I had smiled and laughed more since I escaped from the two "men" who changed and debased my life forever.

It was getting late, and I started to get nervous as the sun disappeared and darkness filled the air, and the idea of the encroaching night here, not knowing any more information from Billy, terrorized me. I _had_ to know at _least_ a little bit more. And luckily, when Jake finally left my side to shower, I had a few precious minutes to talk to Billy. He seemed to be having the same thoughts as I was.

"Bella—" he began as soon as Jake excused himself. I was intent on him, eager to absorb whatever information or comfort he would give me. "There is so much more I have to tell you, and so much more that I want to learn from you. However, I don't want Jake getting suspicious. I already know that he doesn't understand why I insisted on sending him out, without either you or I, this afternoon to pick up our dinner, and I don't want him prying and trying to get out anymore information. I promise that I will most definitely make a trip to Brinnon to see you one day this week when Jake is in school, but until then I have a book I want to legend you which records in writing the oral legends of my people. I know the information will be of great use for you. There is also a young man here I need to speak with about this, a man apart of the Council of Elders. He will be able to help you; to help us," Billy spoke, his voice strong but quiet, forceful in a way that showed how very vital every word he was saying was. But, before he could get even one more word in, the water stopped. Our short time together was almost at an end. "My house is always open to you, and I encourage you to stay here as often as you possibly can. I will speak to the elders and form some kind of plan to protect you. These Cold Ones, _bloodsuckers_, as you call them, will _not_ terrorize you forever. I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you. I think of you as my own daughter, Bella, and..." he began to choke up with the next words, tears coming to his eyes. Pain clouded over the entirety of his figure, his orbs watery and sad. "...and...I just...I'm so very sorry I couldn't have protected you that day. If only I had've been more attentive, inquisitive, maybe I could have.. m-maybe I could have helped you, s-stopped them. . ." he was choking over his words, ". . . somehow."

Tears flowed to my eyes, too. I had wished so badly before I understood what monsters the two men were, that Billy and Charlie would have protected me, saved me from all I had to go through. But as time passed I was nothing but grateful that they were at least able to save themselves. _But, if there possibly are werewolves on their land, why didn't they send them to save me when they learned what had happened, who I was taken by?_ I questioned to myself, becoming angry and bitter and completely saddened by the possibility. But even if I tried, I couldn't have continued feeling the anger or bitterness, because I knew from my heart that if there were anything they could have done, they would have risked their lives, their everything, to protect me. "It's okay Billy, it's okay." I whispered, comforting, my last words to him before Jake cracked open the bathroom door.

That was the last words spoken for the night, before Billy situation Jake and I in his room, him in a sleeping bag on the floor, I cuddled into his bed.

Though we both ended up in the sleeping bag on the floor before the sun arose. Even in a house where I felt safe and protected, my unconscious thoughts always found reason to wake me from my sleep with plaguing nightmares.

But, morning soon came.

My second day with the Blacks passed much the same as the first, with gentle smiles and genuine laughter, and love that warmed the house from top to bottom. I wished I could have never returned to school, but I couldn't make the Cullens anymore suspicious, and I certainly couldn't have the office calling my parents telling them of my absence, as it would only lead them right into the home of the beasts—the one thing I gave up returning to my formerly quaint and cozy home in Phoenix to prevent.

Billy drove me back to the school in the afternoon, me squished between him and Jake in the front seats as we continued our chit chat and playful jokes to the school. I learned about what Rachel and Rebecca were up to, what was happening at Jake's school and learning more about his friends, Billy's fishing stories and old tales about the town and the family line. I told them about my classes and about the few friends I made (excluding Greg and the rest of the guys, for their safety). Time passed so quickly I could barely believe we were already at the school. Though a sinking feeling thudded through my stomach, there was still the light, tingling sensation of hope all through me. Clutching my bag with Billy's beloved book inside it, I departed from the Black family.

"Have a fun week Bella, you need the extra laughter," Jake smiled hugely, accenting the sentence with a wink. "And you _better_ come here again ASAP! I've missed you like _crazy _Bells!" He exclaimed, grabbing me up into one huge bear hug. My heart warmed at the action.

Billy was next, giving me a strong yet gentle hug, and patting my back as he whispered in my ear, "Be strong Bells. We better hear from you soon. _I _need to hear from you soon. I need to make sure you're safe, that you're okay. And that you're happy. Or, as happy as you can be with all that you've been through and that's going on. I love you like one of my own." He let go and smiled a full, but sad, smile.

We sad a few more goodbyes, then they returned to their vehicle and drove away, waving all the way.

I walked over to sit on my favourite bench in the parking lot, eager for a chance to play everything over in my head. The beauty of the cool and crisp November day drew me to the bench even more. Though I was scared to be back at this place—of the Cullens' and Edward chasing me, of Greg and everyone and the awful thing I had to say to them, and the pressure of having to act like a normal teenage girl, I was still able to look forward to pulling out my note pad and doodling while playing everything though in my mind.

Then, once I saw down but before I had a chance to so much as open my bag, I saw the dark, malicious eyes I had come to recognize so well during my time here so far. It was a _Cullen_. The very one who followed me to Seattle this weekend, who there also watched me intensely from afar, studying me. The very Cullen who chased me through the streets as our racing vehicles stuttered and sprawled through the area.

It was then that I thought really, very fast. Maybe it wasn't the best decision, but I didn't have time to think options and possibilities through. There was a tree planted in an island in the parking lot right by my bench. It was tall and strong with a large trunk, its top nearly empty but a few crunchy, brown leaves adorning it. I arose, pulled up my sleeves, and began to walk away. Five, ten, fifteen steps. _That should be good_, I thought. With about twenty large strides between the tree and I, I raced at it with all mymight. One foot ahead the other, fast, forcefully, sprinting. The wind ripped at my hair and my feet slammed against the pavement as I threw myself toward my target. The skin of my arm tore against the bark, and my body slammed against the grass. As the surface of the skin was sliced through by a sharp piece of the tree's bark, and as I was thrown toward the ground, I let out a thunderous, deafening, high-pitched scream.

I fell to the ground and began to gasp with the pain. Edward did not come closer. He saw and smelt the blood and merely backed up, his eyes still plastered onto my being. He wouldn't dare go after my blood in such an open place, especially not with what was happening now—

Ms. Cope dashed through the doors, nearby curious and some even alarmed students and teachers followed behind. My thoughts were misty. I hadn't quite meant to push my arm into the tree quite so hard, and I certainly hadn't notice the one sharp bump in the tree's bark. The laceration was deeper than I intended—but I did what I had intended to do: I surrounded myself with an audience to keep Edward Cullen from doing whatever it is he wanted to do to me. Whatever it was he had been chasing me down in his car for. Pained, but yet happy, I let the gentle murmuring ache in my head overwhelm me, and I passed out.

It wasn't until after I awoke that I realized how foolish it was of me to not have been more careful in the damage I did to myself. The slit in my skin would need stitches. Now, I really wouldn't have otherwise minded this. No, I wouldn't have cared about the pain or the damage even in the slightest.

That is, if my doctor wasn't a callous bloodsucker eager for a chance to get me alone.

'_Why couldn't I have just gotten Billy or Jake to have walked me to the door in the first place? Stupid, stupid...' _I berated myself. Then, from my place lying on the examination table, I watched as the office door opened and the blonde-haired _doctor_ walked in. Then the one, overwhelming question rang through my mind—_What do I do now?_

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES:

.*. The non-canon guys from the band are mostly out of the story now. How does that make you feel?

.*. So, we finally see some of the Blacks. Woo! Your thoughts?

.*. How long have you been reading this story and waiting for an update? Are you a newer reader to the story, or an old faithful ready to have killed me (or at least strangle me till I promise to have told you how the story would play out)? Again, I am SO SORRY! Please, leave a review, whether new or old to this story.

I will be updating ASAP. I _promise_.


End file.
